HTTYD Watching the Series
by Halloweenomaniac
Summary: Just one of those HTTYD watching Fics. I've noticed thought that not many writers really finished writing the tv shows, so I thought it would be my turn. Please enjoy! I do not own any of the HTTYD TV Series or the movies, nor the characters except my own OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 The Big Black Box from the Future**

It was just another day here on Berk, the sun was shining, dragons flying around, and everyone doing their share of work along with the dragon's help…That is…until a weird occurrence happened in the Great Hall. The chief, Stoick the Vast, came as soon as he heard the news from one of the villagers. He made his way into the Great Hall. "What's going on here?!" he hollered and some of the villagers that were already inside parted the way for him. He made his way through, around the fire pit, and paused, not sure what he was seeing. In front of him was a giant flat, black box made out of material he's never seen before. It was wide enough to nearly fill the Great hall but it wasn't tall enough to touch the ceiling. On a closer inspection, the surface of it was reflective making him see himself in a darker hue. Stoick tentatively touched it, feeling the cool glass-like substance. It was as smooth as a polished crystal, black as a Night Fury, glass-like as a spyglass and sort of as cool as ice. Normally, his old self would have smashed it by now with his axe or his fist, but because of his son, Hiccup, he knew that not everything new was evil. "What in Thor's name is this?" he muttered before he heard wings flapping outside.

"Dad!" he turned to see his son and the rest of the teens run in with their dragons at their heels. Everyone in the hall made room for them, knowing that with Hiccup and the others here – along with the chief – they knew that everything would be under control and figure out what's going on. "What's going on? I heard about some kind of—whoa!" the teens stopped in their tracks and stared at the black box in awe. Hiccup was the first to slowly walk up to it. "What is this thing?"

"I don't know, Son; I was hoping you could help me figure it out." By now, everyone in the village, even the dragons on Berk and Mildew, came in to see what was going on and stared at the thing nervously and a bit curious (excluding Mildew of course). Gobber walked over to the chief to discuss about the object while Toothless and Hiccup looked over the black, glass box. Hiccup touched the surface as Toothless sniffed it curiously, mystified by the feel of it. He walked from one end to the other, looking for anything to explain what it was. Even so far as to walk behind it, only feeling a different kind of material. He gently tapped it with his knuckles, causing it to make a thudding noise. "Hiccup!" Stoick called nervously as he and everyone else was watching him inspect it, and became anxious when they heard the noise.

He popped his head from the side. "Sorry, th-that was actually me. My bad." They all sighed in relief, Stoick especially since he thought something had happened to Hiccup. Then Hiccup noticed something on the ground and walked over to pick it up. It was a yellow piece of paper with writing on it. He picked it up to read it, then felt something sticky on the top end behind the paper. He turned it over but saw nothing. He felt the whole back area but only felt the top end was sticky and deducted that the paper was stuck to the object when it first got here but fell off later. _Interesting,_ Hiccup thought as he turned the paper over, figuring it out that it was a note to explain it all, and tried to read it. But when he looked at it, he realized that he couldn't because it was written in a language he's never seen before. _Very interesting_. "What do you make of this, Bud?" he showed it to Toothless who sniffed it curiously. "Hmm…Hey, guys! I think I found something!"

They walked back around the box to where the others were waiting anxiously. "Well, Son, what did you find?" asked Stoick. Hiccup held up the note for everyone to see.

"I think it's a note. I found it behind the thing on the ground; I think it was originally stuck to the back of it with some kind of clear, sticky adhesive substance but fell off."

"Well, what did it say?"

"That's just it…I'm not exactly sure what it says; it's written in a language I've never seen before."

"Oh! Can I have a look at it?" asked Fishlegs, eagerly. Hiccup handed it to him. Fishlegs examined it this way and that. "Hmm…astounding. Remarkable."

"Uh, would you like to clue us in on what 'astounding' and 'remarkable' means?"

"Duh, easy." Tuffnut piped in. "Astounding means something awesome to blow up— "

"—and remarkable means something that you can mark over and over again." Ruffnut added.

"Duh! And you all thought he was the smart one." Everyone gave them blank looks.

"That's not…exactly what I was meaning." Hiccup drawled out.

"Here, Hiccup, take a look at this." Hiccup walked over to Fishlegs. "Look at these lines and these curls, they each clearly indicate a different kind of letter in this language." Hiccup nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I see where you're going with this."

"And if you put these letters together, they clearly make a word. And this dot right here, I think it means the ending of a sentence."

"Oh, I see now. That is remarkable."

"Blah, blah, blah! Give me that, Nerds!" Snotlout yanked the paper out of their hands, a bit roughly actually.

"Careful, Snotlout! We don't want it to get ripped and we need to interpret what it says without it getting damaged." Warned Hiccup, but Snotlout just brushed him off.

"Pfft! Whatever. I can probably read it just fine." He said arrogantly.

"Oh yeah, then what's the first word on that, then?" Fishlegs challenged with a smug look.

"Ha! Easy! It says…um…" Snotlout stared at the paper closely, squinting at the word. He glanced around seeing everyone waiting for him with blank looks. "Hold on, I've got this. Uh…just one sec…Hmm…" then he casually hit his head. "Oh, I see what's wrong. I was looking at it upside down, duh!" he cleared his throat. "Now then, it says…umm…" He glanced at the teens who were still giving him unimpressed looks as well as the dragons. "…Well, I said probably! Jeez, I'm not a miracle worker!"

"Uh-huh, you have no idea either, do you?" Astrid said deadpanned.

"Well it's-I…je-he…Shut up, Astrid." Everyone groaned and shook their heads while Spitelout ran his hand over his face in embarrassment.

"Yep, I rest my case." Said Fishlegs with a smug grin.

"Well, uh, you can't read it either!" Snotlout argued back weakly. Then suddenly, Tuffnut yanked it out of his hands. "Hey!"

"Here, I wanna try!" He shouted enthusiastically, but his sister took it from him.

"No! I wanna try!" she yelled.

"No! Me!" he yelled back as he made to grab for it, but someone else did it for him.

"Hey!" the twins yelled indignantly. Astrid just scowled at them as she held the paper.

"Enough, you two! All you both are gonna do is fight over it and get it ripped to shreds, and we can't have that." She said sternly as she handed it off to the chief. Stoick looked it over before walking to Gobber.

"Gobber, can you make out what all this says?" Gobber carefully picked up the note and looked it over.

"Hmm…Ah hah…" He sniffed it. "Oh yes, I see…that is clearly an 'H'…or maybe it's a '4'?" Gobber mumbled to himself.

"Well, Gobber? What does it say?" Asked Hiccup.

"Hmm…No idea." He said bluntly, making everyone groan in frustration. "But maybe Gothi does. Gothi? You in here?" he called out in the crowd. Then a path was made as Gothi made her way to the front. Gobber showed her the paper and Gothi looked it over before writing on the ground with ash.

"Well, what's she saying? Can she read it?" asked Stoick.

"Hmm…" Everyone listened in closely to hear what she says, eh wrote, even the twins quieted down from whatever they were arguing about to know. "…She has no idea either." Everyone groaned.

"Well that's that! How are we going to read something off that _stupid_ _note_ IF WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT SAYS?!" shouted Snotlout.

"Calm down, Snotlout." Said Astrid, rolling his eyes at his dramatics. "It's not the end of the world; we'll translate it somehow."

"How do YOU know? You can't read it! None of us can! For all we know, it could probably say it's the end of the world and that THING is going to do it. It's already the end of the world when not even that old bat can read it! OW!" Gothi smacked him with her staff for that.

As everyone continued arguing over the note and the box, making up paranoid suggestions, Hiccup had grabbed the note and looked it over again. He stared down at the weird letters and words, trying to find a way to interpret what they mean. Then something was happening. Hiccup looked at the top left corner, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. But then it did it again, and he realized it. The words and letters were rearranging themselves, morphing into something else! Before he knew it, the first word was translating itself into Norse. Then the next word and the next! Until, finally, he could make out a whole sentence in Norse. It was like the paper, or the person who sent the paper and box, knew what was wrong and translated their language for their benefit. Creepy.

"Uh, hey guys?"

"How about we destroy the stupid thing with the note and be done with it!"

"Uh, guys?"

"Don't be an idiot, that thing and that note could be important!"

"Please, if you just— "

"I say we blast it sky high! It will be totally awesome."

"Can everyone just— "

"Yeah, I'm with you there! BLAST IT! BURN IT TO THE GROUND!"

"Toothless?" at his cue, Toothless gave a loud and menacing roar, silencing the whole room. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention. I would like to direct to you that the note started translating by itself into Norse."

"WHAT?!"

"Pfft! That's impossible. Are you trying to Loki us?" Said Snotlout. Hiccup gave him a deadpanned look.

"…Really, Snotlout."

"What? All I'm saying is that you're making it— "Hiccup shoved the paper in his face. Snotlout stared at the paper, stunned for a moment before he backed away from it and screamed in terror. "AAH! THAT PAPER IS BEWITCHED!" everyone started backing away in fright and began to panic.

"Toothless." He roared again. "Thank you, again. Now then, may I read the note now or shall I wait so someone can go to the bathroom?" he asked rhetorically. Bucket was about to raise his hand, but Mulch nudged him. "No? Good then." He cleared his throat. "It says, ' _Dear Hiccup and all of Berk,_ '" his eyes widened when he read his name while everyone else gasped and started to panic again.

"SHUT IT!" they all quieted down at the chief's yell. "My son is speaking." He turned to his son with a soft smile. "Go on, Hiccup. Read on."

"Um, thanks, Dad. Now, where were we. _'Dear Hiccup and all of Berk, we apologize for all the confusion and panic that we may have caused for all of you. We're sure you all must be wondering what the black box is and why the note was in this language. Well, to answer the second question (because it's easier), the language that we knew you were gonna try and interpret was one of the languages of the future.'_ " Everyone made sounds of interest and were all wondering if it's true; it explains why not even Gothi could read it. They all quieted down to let him continue. " _'Yes, we know. You all are probably wondering if we're just making it up. Well, we can tell you this, everything we write to you is not a lie. This language and that box are from the future, about over 2,000 years into the future.'_ " They all gasped, including Hiccup.

"2,000 YEARS FROM THE FUTURE?!" Fishlegs exclaimed out in shock.

"Incredible!" said Astrid.

"Oh! Oh! I have a question?" Tuffnut shouted, waving his hand in the air. "If that note and that box are from the future…what am I thinking about right now?" everyone rolled their eyes.

"You're a muttonhead?" Hiccup retorted blandly.

Tuffnut gasped. "WHOOOA! How did it know that?" the teens, except Ruffnut, face-palmed.

"This is outrageous! A scandalous abomination!" yelled Mildew. "I think this is just a trick those teenagers planted, to mess with our heads! Or better yet, the Outcasts' doing!"

"Ah, nobody cares what ya think, Mildew." Gobber waved off. Mildew grumbled.

"Well then, if it really is from the future…then it's still an abomination! It's unholy and the works of the devil! I'd say we throw it off the edge of the world!"

"Ah, shut it, Mildew." Everyone laughed as Gobber kept brushing off the cranky, old man. "Hey, lad! Is there more on the note?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Everyone shushed each other to hear more. " _'Yes, we know. This all must be shocking to all of you and we're pretty sure that old man of yours is probably calling it all an abomination.'_ " Some gave little gasps while others just snickered, along with the teens. Mildew huffed in indignation. " _'Now the language you all saw before, in our timeline is called 'English'. Which is a universal language that originates from a country that hasn't been discovered yet to you.'_ " Everyone oohed and awed at this. " _'As for the box, it is a sophisticated technology that is far beyond your time; it is not magic we assure you. It is simply another technology from another timeline. The reason that we have brought it to your timeline is that my friends and I have read your stories, read all your history and all of your adventures that you all will be embarking soon and are amazed and admire you. And we also had the technology to do this, so we wanted to share with all of you a way for you to see your future.'_ " Again, everyone gasped in shock.

"Wait, hold on a second! You mean that THING right there, can show us our future?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"I-I guess so; it says it right here." Stoick frowned in concern.

"I don't know about this. Knowing about the future can be dangerous; you never know what can happen. Unspeakable consequences even."

"Unspeakable wha?" The twins said dumbly. They all ignored them.

"Well, let's just read on before we make any rash decisions." Stoick hesitated, but nodded otherwise and gestured for him to continue. Hiccup cleared his throat. " _'Now you all must be wondering; how can a big black box show you the future? Well that is very hard to explain, but all we can tell you is that we had the technology to do so and we simply wanted to show you your future so you can enjoy it as much as we did. Now we know there are consequences on showing or telling someone of their future, but do not fret. We strictly took precautions on this. You will be shown about two to three videos, or 'visions' as you like to better interpret it if it makes it easier, each day. They will be in order by their specific time zone to give you a better understanding of time passing. And once you finish watching a video, you will simply forget all of the ones you have already watched so that way the events in one of the videos you have already experienced will not be tampered with and time will simply move on without any consequences and the black box will simply look like it was never there. When the videos end with a 'to be continued' sign, it means for you to go back to what you were doing before and take a break. Remember, this is all for your enjoyment. It is not to harm you or to scare you; it is simply for your enjoyment, just like how we enjoyed reading about your adventures and how you are an inspiration to all of us. And if you are still suspicious, a photo of us will be shown on the black surface of the box, which is called a 'TV', to show you that we mean no harm after you finish reading this note and it will light up to show you.'_ " Hiccup saw the black arrow on the bottom right hand corner and turned the paper around, which immediately filled with more words. " _'Until then, go about your days as you normally do and take breaks from watching. After all, we have a saying about TVs in our time, 'Too much TV rots the brain.'_ " Everyone gasped in horror at that. " _'It doesn't_ literally _do that, just to let you all know. It's just a saying to get kids to play outside more and live their lives and it was proven that watching can make you lose brain cells, or dumb is a better way to put it.'_ " They all sighed in relief at this. " _'You will be called when this note glows to let you know of the next showing of videos, so please keep it safe. And to show you how serious we are about meaning no harm, you will also be watching showings of our lives too. And you will know it's us you are watching._ _Sincerely, your admirers.'_ "

When Hiccup finished, they all looked at the black box—which was now called a "TV"—and waited for it to light up like the note said. After a minute, it lit up and what they saw shocked everyone along with the dragons. On the screen showed exactly why they could trust them.

"Hiccup…are you seeing…" Astrid trailed off.

"Uh-huh, I see it, Astrid." Mumbled Hiccup.

On the screen showed a picture of the teens, or more correctly, their descendants! Judging from their strange clothes and lack of helmets and different footwear, along with some weird colorful earmuff things around their necks that have the teens' dragon symbols on them. They were all standing in front of what looks like a house and in the background behind them are the dragons, or more specifically their _dragons'_ descendants.

"Beard of Thor…they all look just like ya." Gobber exclaimed.

Suddenly, Fishlegs looked up at the top corner and his eyes bulged.

"Guys! Look at the year on the timestamp." Everyone looked up and paled.

"2017?!" Snotlout shouted.

"Hiccup! Those are— "

"Yes, Astrid. Those are our descendants."

Gobber exhaled a breath. "I need to sit down."

"So do I." Said Stoick.

"Guys! Do you know what this means?" inquired Snotlout.

"Uh, that we know we can trust them and that they really are from the future?" suggested Hiccup.

"No! It means, even in the future, me and my descendants are still gonna be handsome!" he shouted in glee, making the teens groan and shake their heads; Astrid pretending to gag.

"Hey, who's that handsome fella'?" Tuffnut asked, making everyone face-palm.

"You're such an idiot." Said Ruffnut.

"No! You are!"

"No! You are!"

"No! Yo— "

"Do you guys have to argue now?" said Hiccup, annoyed.

"Fine…"

Hiccup sighed before turning to face everyone. "Well, I guess there's no harm in watching, since our…descendants said they took precautions and I believe them. Dad? Everyone?" everyone was silent as they turned to each other. This was a big decision to make, being able to see the future. _Their_ future. Even with the precautions there's no telling what will happen.

"Well," Gobber patted his knees, "I've lived this long and I've got nothing else better to do. Why not? I trust the future lads. If they say they got everything under control, then I believe it. After all, one of them is Hiccup's descendant so he can't be any different from our Hiccup." Before they knew it, everyone started muttering agreements. After all, it is Hiccup's descendant and they trust their Hiccup, so why not.

"All right, all right. We'll give it a shot and watch these…uh, what was that word they used, Hiccup?" asked Stoick.

"Uh…Videos."

"Right…so, lets get on with it. If anyone else is busy, do it now before we start." Most began to congregate inside while others went out to do some last minute business or went to bring something to snack on while they watched. Hiccup decided to keep the note in his vest where it would be safe and joined the other teens with their dragons. They sat at a table towards the front where the fire pit wouldn't be in the way and they wouldn't have to look over peoples' head or be too close to the TV, so that way they wouldn't have to strain their necks. All the teens and their dragons were staring at the photo of their descendants in a trance-like state.

"Amazing…" mumbled Hiccup. Toothless crooned to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and rubbed his head. "Look at that Toothless, you have a descendant too. So it means you're not alone anymore and will have a family someday. You're not the only Night Fury, after all. And we have proof _right_ in front of us." Toothless purred at the thought of not being the last of his kind.

"It is amazing, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Totally cool…"

"Awesome…"

"It's incredible! And they really do look like us."

"Except for the clothes— "

"—and the lack of helmets."

"Guess it's what they wear in that timeline. Not surprising, really, since as times change, styles tend to change too."

"Wonder what they're like and what their names are?"

"Guess we'll find out later after watching all of our videos." Then Hiccup pulled out the paper and looked down at it. "And this paper, even this is futuristic. It feels way different then the parchment paper we have here. Not to mention this adhesive stuff on the back of it used to stick it on the TV. It's like nothing I've ever seen before." They all continued staring at the photo, still in disbelief as well as the timestamp. After everyone came back in, along with all the dragons on Berk who perched themselves either on the ground or in the rafters, they shut the doors and found some seats with their friends and family and settled in. Stoick and the council deciding to sit behind the teens to better observe and make judgement. Soon enough, the picture faded and the video started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury**

As the TV lit up, everyone began to quiet down and watched in awe as a scene came on.

 ** _[The scene shows a snow covered Berk.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: This is Berk,_**

Everyone jumped at the sound of Hiccup's voice and looked to the teen. Said teen raised his hands up. "Didn't even say anything yet." He called out before they all turned back to the screen.

 ** _Hiccup: —boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen._**

Everyone chuckled at this statement, knowing it's true.

 ** _Hiccup: The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog._**

"Oh! So this is going to happen…in about a month or so." Said Hiccup.

 ** _[Scene: Haddock Household.]_**

 ** _[The scene stops on the Haddock household before changes to Hiccup's room. Hiccup asleep.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery, but with the war long over… [Toothless roars, roof rattles causing Hiccup to peak from under the blankets and look up at the ceiling before covering himself again.] and dragons living amongst us. This year's Snoggletog… [Toothless roars again, making Hiccup turn on his side.] promises to be one to remember._**

Some of the Vikings chuckled at his statement of their "stupid" name of their holiday. Gobber cleared his throat. "Yes, welcome to Berk. Where you can either freeze to death or die of laughter at our stupid names." Everyone laughed at the joke. Hiccup shook his head, but couldn't help but laugh as well.

 ** _[Toothless roars]_**

 **Hiccup: Okay, okay, I'm coming.**

 ** _[Hiccup groggily reaches for his helmet, puts it on his head and gets up to leave. Scene changes to Hiccup outside, yawning and looks up to see Toothless up on the roof looking down excitedly.]_**

 **Hiccup: [YAWNS] Well, good morning Mr. Bossy.**

Toothless huffed. "What? It's true." Said Hiccup. He received a smack in the back of the head by a tail.

 ** _[Toothless trills a sound. Hiccup imitates him as Toothless climbs down to meet him.]_**

 **Hiccup: Do you always have to wake me up so early to go fly-I-I-I—**

 ** _[Before he could finish his sentence, Hiccup slips on ice on his prosthetic leg. Toothless catches him before he falls and rights him up.]_**

Everyone winced at the reminder, the amputees especially, knowing how hard it is to adjust to a prosthetic. It's bad enough that he was the youngest, but also he had to have it at the worst time in the season.

 **Hiccup: UNH! Stupid leg. Oh, thanks buddy. I'm okay. Yeah, w-we can go flying now.**

Though they had to give him credit for him adjusting to it and accepting it so quickly.

 ** _[Toothless burps in his face.]_**

 **Hiccup: EW! EW! What?! EW! OHH! Toothless.**

 ** _[Scene changes to Hiccup and Toothless soaring through the air above the clouds.]_**

 **Hiccup: Come on! Let's see what you got today.**

 ** _[Toothless dives down towards the sea with a sharp whistle, Hiccup whooping along before Toothless spreads his wings at the last second.]_**

 **Hiccup: Yeah!**

 ** _[They skim across the water, passing sea stacks. They approach an arch.]_**

 **Hiccup: Okay. You ready?**

 ** _[Toothless looks unsure. Hiccup detaches his prosthetic, causing the prosthetic tail fin to close itself. Toothless wobbles slightly as Hiccup stands atop of Toothless. The archway approaching.]_**

 **Hiccup: Easy. _[Beat. Jumps over the arch and back on the dragon.]_ YES! Finally!**

"'Finally?!' Hiccup, how many times have you tried to do this?" Stoick said sternly.

"Uh…"

 ** _[Scene: The Plaza.]_**

 ** _[Scene changes to the Village Plaza. All the villagers preparing for the holiday. A female Viking flies a Gronckle with a decorated axe in her hand by the dragon stables. Gobber the Belch directs her.]_**

 **Female Viking: Here?**

 **Gobber: Yes, yes. No, no, no. That one a wee bit higher.**

 **Female Viking: Here?**

 **Gobber: There! Ah, that's the spot.**

 **Female Viking: All right.**

 ** _[A child dressed as a Gronckle runs up to Meatlug.]_**

 **Viking Child: RAR! _[Meatlug roars back, causing the child to squeal and laugh before running away. She playfully chases after. Fishlegs watches fondly.]_**

Everyone chuckled fondly at the sight. Said child laughed happily.

 **Fishlegs: Attaboy, Meatlug.**

 ** _[Astrid and Stormfly are by the Snoggletog tree. Astrid holding up two shields.]_**

 **Astrid: Are you ready, girl?**

 ** _[Stormfly extends her tail spines. Astrid throws the shields up and Stormfly shoots, attaching the shields onto the tree. Stoick and Gobber walk together as they watch the preparations.]_**

The Vikings watched happily as the preparations were made, the kids jumping and laughing excitedly.

 **Stoick: By Odin's Beard, Gobber, Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would our fathers say?**

"They'd probably say we've gone crazy…" said Hiccup.

"Or insane…" added Snotlout.

"Or stupid…" Said Tuffnut.

 **Gobber: They'd think we'd lost our minds.**

"…Or that." Added Ruffnut.

 **Stoick: _[chuckles before addressing to everyone.]_ Well done! Well done. All of you. I never thought I'd live to see this day – peace on the isle of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday we've ever seen.**

 ** _[Everyone applauds and cheers jovially while the dragons screech and roar happily. Suddenly, there is a distant roaring and everyone looks up in shock and alarm.]_**

 **Stoick: What the…**

 ** _[All the dragons suddenly looked up when they hear the roars and their pupils narrowed into slits. Everyone looks up seeing a whole flock of dragons flying in the same direction.]_**

 **Gobber: What in Thor's name…**

Everyone along with the teens looked at each other nervously and confused, wondering what was going on.

 ** _[Stoick and Gobber look over to see Hookfang roaring up at the sky along with the residential dragons before every single dragon in the Village Plaza flew off to follow the flock.]_**

The children whimpered as they snuggled up to their dragon friends. Said dragons knew what was going, but didn't know how they could interpret it to their Viking friends.

 **Snotlout: Come back! What're you doing?!**

 **Fishlegs: [GASPS] MEATLUG!**

 **Ruffnut: What's going on?**

 **Tuffnut: What's happening?**

 ** _[Astrid looks around and looks up worriedly.]_**

 **Astrid: Where's Hiccup?**

 ** _[Scene: Hiccup and Toothless still up in the air heading towards Berk.]_**

 **Hiccup: What do you say, bud? Wanna go again? _[Looks forward in alarm.]_ Whoa! _[Sees the migration of dragons and narrowly gets hit.]_ Whoaaa!**

 ** _[Hiccup and Toothless evades and dodges the unexpected on slot of dragons. A dragon's wing hits Hiccup's helmet, knocking it off and drop down to the sea.]_**

 **Hiccup: Oh, no! My helmet!**

 ** _[Toothless looks down and roars before diving down towards it, causing Hiccup to yell in alarm.]_**

 **Hiccup: Aah! Toothless! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!**

 ** _[They nearly catch up to the helmet but Hiccup stops him before they crash into the water.]_**

 **Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Toothless, stop! _[Toothless reluctantly stops and looks around in the water.]_ We'll get it later, bud. We need to get back and find out what's going on.**

 ** _[Toothless looks down one more time before begrudgingly flies off towards Berk.]_**

 ** _[Scene: The Village Plaza.]_**

 **Male Viking: What's the matter? Where are you going?!**

 **Astrid: No, no, no, no! Don't leave, Stormfly! Don't go! Please.**

 ** _[Hiccup lands and runs towards Astrid. Upon seeing her friend, Astrid runs towards Hiccup along with the rest of the villagers.]_**

 **Hiccup: Astrid!**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, what's going on? Where are they going?**

 ** _[All of the villagers surround the two, immediately overwhelming them. They all yell Hiccup's name, vying for his attention. All of them scared and confused.]_**

 **Male Viking 2: Why did they leave?!**

 **Female Viking: What's happening?!**

 **Male Viking 3: What if they never come back?!**

"Well, how am I supposed to know?! I'm just as clueless as you all are! I don't know every single thing about dragons." Said Vikings blushed in embarrassment at their on-screen selves. The twins gasped. "Oh, what now?"

"How dare you deceive us!" Said Tuffnut.

" _You_ made us believe that you knew everything? You Liar!" said Ruffnut.

"You made us believe that you were perfect!"

"Yeah, well, I don't know everything…nor am I perfect." Hiccup replied with the roll of his eyes. They gasped again.

"What? No. What?"

"Oh, Thor! And just when I thought my world was shaken enough, it has shaken again!"

"Whose painting am I gonna have above my bed now?"

"First of all, ew. Second of all, shut up so we can watch." Astrid said in annoyance.

 **Hiccup: Stop! Wait!**

 **Stoick: CALM DOWN! _[Stoick makes his way to the front.]_ Give him a chance to speak! Hiccup, where are all of our dragons going?**

"Thank you, Dad." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Your welcome, son!" Stoick beamed, the teens snickering in amusement.

 **Hiccup: Dad…I don't know.**

 ** _[Stoick sighs as everyone looks dejectedly at his answer. Hiccup looks behind him when he hears a roar and sees Stormfly trying to convince Toothless to come with them, but Toothless replies back telling her to go on without him and she reluctantly flies away with the rest of the migration. Hiccup and everyone else watches the flock fly away in sadness and confusion.]_**

 ** _[Scene: The Great Hall.]_**

 ** _[Everyone gathers around the fire as they all discuss about what happened at the Plaza. The teens are off to the side, away from the commotion as they watch on.]_**

 **Male Viking: Where'd they go?**

 **Male Viking 2: Snoggletog is ruined.**

 **Stoick: It's not ruined! _[Everyone looks over as the chief goes over to the fire pit and gets up on top of the stone wall that surrounds the fire.]_ We're Vikings. We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations. And there's no reason we can't do it again. Now, we don't know where they've gone off to, but we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?**

 ** _[All of the villagers mumbled in agreement.]_**

 **Gobber: You're right! _[They all turn to him, seeing him dressed festively with bells attached to his left arm.]_ We _are_ Vikings! We are tough! [BELLS JINGLE] Most of the time.**

People chuckle with their on-screen selves.

 **Gobber: [PEOPLE CHUCKLE] Let's sing some Snoggletog songs.**

 ** _[The teens had heard enough and all dejectedly, minus Fishlegs who had been smiling secretively the whole time, left the Hall. They all walk through the village.]_**

 **Ruffnut: That was depressing.**

 **Astrid: I know. I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly.**

 ** _[Fishlegs whistles a happy tune, making Tuffnut look over at him weirdly.]_**

 **Tuffnut: What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?**

 **Fishlegs: Me? Oh, yeah. [CLEARS THROAT, FAKES SOBS] I-I…I miss him so much. [SNIFFLES] _[Everyone stares at him.]_ Well, good night. _[They all watch him go as he quickly takes his leave, looking suspicious.]_**

The teens raised skeptical eyebrows and stared at Fishlegs questionably. He shrugged, not sure either and fondly pets Meatlug.

 ** _[They all watch him go as he quickly takes his leave, looking suspicious.]_**

 **Astrid: [GASP] I've got an idea. Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions. You know, to bury the sadness.**

The teens, minus Hiccup and Astrid, sighed along with their on-screen selves. Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion while Astrid crossed her arms indignantly.

 ** _[Everyone but Hiccup sighed, knowing where this was going. Astrid looks to Hiccup for help.]_**

 **Hiccup: Actually, Astrid might be on to something.**

 **Tuffnut: Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you.**

 ** _[The scene cuts as they all look over to Toothless on top of a cliff looking out and down to the water before cutting back to the teens.]_**

 **Ruffnut: Must be nice.**

Hiccup's eyebrows raised and he turned to said teen who was sitting in front of him. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she turned to him.

"How should I know? I don't know what my future self is thinking!" yelled Ruffnut as she threw her arms in the air.

 ** _[The rest of the teens leave for home, leaving Hiccup behind who had a contemplative look as he thought over what Tuffnut said.]_**

 ** _[The scene cuts to the next day as kids play outside with sad looks as they make a snow Gronckle. One child hugs it and sighs sadly.]_**

Everyone looked sadly at the scene, still wondering where the dragons have gone. Said dragons felt sorry and a little guilty for not trying hard enough to tell them where they went.

 ** _[Suddenly they hear someone shouting and looked over to see Astrid carrying a tray with two mugs and a picture.]_**

 **Astrid: YAK NOG! Get your Yak Nog! Come on! Get a frothy, delicious cup of cheer! [GASP]. _[Astrid sees some of her friends and walks over to them with the tray excitedly.]_ Hey, you guys, try this tasty, new beverage I made for the holiday.**

 ** _[The twins smell the air and recoil with disgusted looks on their faces.]_**

 **Tuffnut: Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you? _[Pushes his sister's face.]_**

"No! It was probably you!"

"No, you!"

"No, YOU!" having had enough, Astrid reached over and grabbed them by the helmets and smashed them into each other.

The two wobbled in place before standing with large grins. "Again!" they shouted while the rest of the teens rolled their eyes.

"Muttonheads…" Snotlout muttered.

 **Astrid: It's Yak Nog! _[Pours them a cup of the lumpy beverage.]_**

Everyone, especially the teens—minus Astrid—cringed. It looked awful and probably tasted awful as well.

 **Tuffnut: [RETCHES, COUGHS] Ugh! If I drink that, I'm gonna Yak Nog all over the place.**

 **Astrid: Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?**

 **Ruffnut: [SNIFFS] Ugh!**

 **Snotlout: Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug.**

"~Cough~ Suck up ~cough~." Said Hiccup. Snotlout, who was next to him, glared at him.

 ** _[Grabs a mug and takes a swig. He nearly retches from the terrible taste but swallows it down and puts the mug back with a sickened look.]_**

 **Snotlout: Ugh! You can really taste the yak.**

 ** _[Suddenly, Fishlegs runs over when he sees the tray and pushes Tuffnut out of the way in the process.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Mm! Yum! What is that?**

 **Astrid: Oh! You want to try some? It's my new traditional drink.**

 ** _[In the background behind Astrid, Snotlout shakes his head at Fishlegs, conveying that he shouldn't. Seeing this, Fishlegs gets the gist and nervously backs away.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Oh, you know, um…I have suddenly and, uh, inexplicably changed my mind.**

Astrid glared at all of them but Hiccup, since he wasn't there yet. "Oh come on, my cooking isn't that bad!"

"That's because you never even try it..." Fishlegs said nervously. Everyone else but Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"It can't be that bad!"

 **Astrid: Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this.**

"Oh man, good luck to you, cous." Astrid reached around Hiccup and punched his arm. Snotlout yelped and cradled it protectively.

 ** _[She walks away from the others to find Hiccup. The twins look at Snotlout and grin when they see him holding his stomach in discomfort, looking as though he wanted to throw up.]_**

 **Ruffnut: Are you crying?**

Spitelout shook his head in disappointment and glared down at his son. Snotlout seeing this, glanced at him nervously and hid under the table.

 ** _[Scene: The Forge.]_**

 **Astrid: Hiccup?**

 **Hiccup: _[Grabs a tool]_ Yeah! I'm over here, Astrid! Coming.**

 **Astrid: Here. Happy holidays, from me to you.**

 ** _[Astrid offers him one of her Yak Nog drinks and Hiccup takes a mug.]_**

 **Hiccup: Thank you, Milady.**

Astrid raised a brow and smirked at him. "What did you just call me?"

Hiccup blushed. "Uh-uh…"

Snotlout, who finally came out from under the table, scowled.

 **Astrid: What are you up to?**

 **Hiccup: Okay, uh, you're gonna think I'm crazy but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair. I was up all night, and I think I found a way to fix that.**

Stoick frowned in concern and put a hand on his son's shoulder in front of him. Hiccup looked over behind him. "Son, I know how you get with your ideas and your inventions, but you are young and you need your sleep. So try not to stay up too often." Gobber nodded in agreement, knowing exactly how he gets when he stays up for long hours to weeks on end.

Hiccup sighed tiredly but smiled at him nonetheless in appreciation for his concern. "All right, Dad. Thanks." Stoick nodded and they all turned back to the screen.

 ** _[Hiccup finally takes a swig of the Yak Nog and immediately regrets it as his cheeks puff out, looking like he was about to throw up.]_**

Snotlout smirked. "You were saying?" Hiccup paled at the sight of how his on-screen self looked when he took a drink of that stuff and felt sorry for his future self; he was not looking forward to experiencing that later. Astrid groaned and threw her hands up in the air before crossing them with a huff.

"Fine! I won't cook anymore!"

"Or might I suggest, um, at least try it first before you hand it out to us…if you are going to keep cooking." Fishlegs suggested nervously.

Astrid groaned in frustration. "Fine!"

 ** _[Astrid was too distracted to notice as she admires the new tail fin.]_**

Everyone stared at the tail fin in awe and curiosity. This boy had many talents. Stoick and Gobber, despite not liking him staying up late, couldn't help but feel pride for him.

 **Astrid: No way! You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you.**

 **Hiccup: Mm-hmm.**

 **Astrid: Wow. What a great gift.**

 ** _[Hiccup chuckles nervously as he sets the mug to the side, his cheeks still puffed out.]_**

 **Astrid: What if he never comes back?**

 **Hiccup: [FROWNS] Mm.**

Hiccup sighed. "Now why would you go and say that?" Astrid winced.

"Sorry…" Toothless walked over from where he was laying in front of the teens with the rest of their dragons and nudged Hiccup's arm.

Hiccup gave a small smile and scratched him behind the ears, making him purr. "I know, bud. You wouldn't do that without a reason, right?" Toothless crooned before going back to where he was sitting so he wouldn't be in anyone's way.

 **Astrid: Pshh! What am I saying? Of course he will.**

 **Hiccup: [NODS] Mm-hmm.**

 **Astrid: Well, I'm gonna go spread some more holiday cheer. _[Turns around and takes her leave, Hiccup nodding her good-bye.]_ You're amazing!**

 ** _[When he was sure that she was gone, he spits out the Yak Nog onto the floor.]_**

 **Hiccup: Ugh! Bl-bl-bl-blah! _[Wipes his chin.]_ Ugh-gg-gg-gh.**

Hiccup chuckled nervously while Astrid grumbled under her breath. Most of the Vikings either chuckled or looked over in sympathy.

 ** _[Hiccup turns to the new tail fin and has a thoughtful look, thinking over what Astrid said. With a sigh, he leaves the shop with the tail and finds Toothless on top of his house again, roaring and stomping. In the process, some of the roof shingles fall off.]_**

Stoick groaned and rubbed his brow, knowing he was going to have to fix that later in the future. Hiccup smiled apologetically to him.

 **Hiccup: Toothless, come on down, bud. I got something for you. _[Toothless comes down and sniffs the tail fin curiously.]_ What do you think of that? Yeah. **

"Uh, does he even know what that is?" Asked Snotlout. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh! I know what that is!" Tuff turned to his sister. "Do you know what that is?"

"No idea." Answered Ruff.

 **Hiccup: _[Hiccup tries to get the new tail on, but Toothless just circles around him.]_ Would you just settle down? Toothless, come on, bud. Let me get this on ya. Yeah. _[He finally attaches the fin onto Toothless' tail.]_ You are going to love this. [GRUNTS] Okay.**

 ** _[Toothless, not liking the feel of it, tries to get it off by bucking and swinging his tail around. Hiccup ducking when it almost hits his head.]_**

 **Hiccup: No, no, no, no, no! Toothless, stop! Please wait! Toothless, please!**

 ** _[At the last swing, the tail unfurls itself along with his only tail fin and he grunts out in surprise and shock. The prosthetic opens and closes along with his fin, making gear sounds as he does and he looks at it in amazement.]_**

Everyone oohed at the sight of the tail fin, watching it move along with the other fin in amazement. Toothless tilts his head curiously.

 **Hiccup: Ah. There you go. See? Got it? _[Toothless tests it out some before he slowly turns to Hiccup, his eyes turned into slits.] Toothless—Whoa! [When Hiccup tries to touch him, Toothless backs away from him and with a flap of his wings and a roar, he takes to the skies leaving Hiccup looking up at him, stunned and in shock at what just happened.]_**

Silence.

Everyone was in stunned silence as they stared at the Hiccup on-screen and over to the duo off-screen, who walked over to comfort his rider, wondering what in Thor's name just happened. The teens gaped at the scene, just as stunned and confused.

"…Did he just…" Snotlout trailed off.

"Wow…" Ruffnut breathed out.

"Did not see that coming." Tuffnut added. Toothless crooned and rubbed his head into Hiccup who hugged his head. Stoick looked at his son in sympathy.

 ** _[The scene cuts to Hiccup lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling with a hopeful look. With a sigh, he sadly turns away from the ceiling. Suddenly, his expression turns hopeful again when he hears a moan. Then a clatter and he slowly rises up from the bed. With a final thud, he gasps and runs out of bed towards the door.]_**

 **Hiccup: Toothless! I knew you'd come ba—OHH! UNH!**

 ** _[Before he could finish, he slips on some ice with his prosthetic and falls to the ground on his back.]_**

Everyone winced.

 ** _[From his position, he sees that it was only his father on the roof with a hammer in his hand fixing the roof. Stoick turns around and smiles down at Hiccup.]_**

 **Stoick: Morning, son!**

"Whoa! I didn't know the chief was a dragon?!" Tuff exclaimed.

Said Chief glared at him. "I am not. A dragon, Tuffnut." He said sternly.

"You certainly breathe fire like one…" Gobber muttered jokingly. The teens snickered while Stoick glared at the blacksmith.

 **Hiccup: Oh, hey…Dad. _[He gets off the ground with a look of disappointment as Stoick climbs down from the ladder.]_**

 **Stoick: Glad you're up. I was looking for your helmet.**

Hiccup winced.

 **Hiccup: [CRINGES] My-my helmet?**

 **Stoick: Odin needs a place to put your goodies.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, right, I'll, uh…get on that. Great.**

 ** _[He starts to walk away with a frown on his face, but Stoick stops him when he notices that something was wrong.]_**

 **Stoick: Hold on. Hold on. All right, come on. What's on your mind? Out with it.**

"Hmm, let's me see…the dragons are gone, Toothless is gone, my helmet is gone…Nope, can't think of anything at all." Hiccup deadpanned. The teens chuckled while Stoick rolled his eyes.

 **Hiccup: Well, it's been three days, Dad. I just thought Toothless would be back by now.**

 **Stoick: Oh, I'm sure he's with the other dragons.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah? I wish I could be that sure.**

 **Stoick: [SIGHS] Listen, I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do when they can't be here for the holiday? _[He puts his hand on Hiccup's shoulder with a soft smile.]_ We celebrate them. And I imagine that's exactly what Toothless would want you to do. Right?**

"Right?" Stoick repeated.

Hiccup sighed. "You're right."

 **Hiccup: [SIGHS] You're right.**

Hiccup blinked.

 **Stoick: Good! _[He pats Hiccup's shoulder, with a bit too much force needed since it nearly topples Hiccup over, and walks away.]_ Now, go get that helmet. We've had enough disappointment around here.**

"Too late for that…" Hiccup retorted, making the others chuckle.

 ** _[Hiccup rolls his shoulder around before he sighs sadly.]_**

 **Hiccup: Hmm.**

 ** _[Scene: The Plaza.]_**

 ** _[The scene cuts to town where everyone is doing their normal routines, Hiccup carrying a couple of oars on his shoulder.]_**

"What are you going to do with those oars?" Astrid inquired.

"Probably try and find my helmet." He answered.

 **Hiccup and Fishlegs: Ugh!**

 ** _[On the way, he bumps into Fishlegs who was carrying a basket full of fish. When Fishlegs realizes it was Hiccup, he starts to look nervous.]_**

 **Hiccup: Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon.**

 **Fishlegs: [LAUGHS NERVOUSLY] Oh! A dragon, that's…**

Again, the teens stared at him, now suspicious.

"I-I I don't know what's going on either!" Fishlegs exclaimed in exasperation.

 ** _[Fishlegs runs away, panting. Hiccup watches him suspiciously and follows him silently where he finds Fishlegs going into a shed with the basket. He stares at the shed, now really suspicious. Fishlegs looks around to see if the coast is clear and closes the door behind him with a successful smile before he walks away. Hiccup is hiding on the side of the shed and watches Fishlegs walk away. Making sure he was far enough away, he puts the oars to the side and opens the doors.]_**

 **Hiccup: Aaaaaaaaaahhh... _[What he finds shocks him as with a roar, Meatlug takes her chance and flies out of the shed at full speed, breaking the chain in the process and carrying Hiccup with her.]_ Ugh! Meatlug?**

"FISHLEGS?!" the teens gaped.

Fishlegs looked on in horror. "I-I I didn't mean too!"

"Did you seriously kidnap your dragon?" Tuffnut yelled, walking up and pointing at the screen. "How dare you!"

Ruffnut groaned. "Could someone _please_ tell me how we're even related?"

 ** _[Astrid, who was walking around town, ducks down when she sees them and watches them go in bewilderment.]_**

 **Astrid: WHOA! Hiccup? Where are you going?!**

 **Hiccup: I HAVE NO IDEAAA!**

 ** _[Right at that moment, Fishlegs runs back to the shed and calls back to his dragon.]_**

 **Fishlegs: MEATLUG! What about presents?! Hey!**

 ** _[Scene: The Shed.]_**

 ** _[The rest of the teens were at the shed to investigate what was going on.]_**

 **Fishlegs: I can't believe him.**

"YOU CAN'T BELIEVE HIM?!" Astrid smacked him. "You kidnapped your dragon!"

"I didn't mean to!" Fishlegs said defensively, not sure what he was thinking at the time. Meatlug scooted away from him slightly. "Aw, Meatlug! Not you too!"

 **Astrid: YOU CAN'T BELIEVE HIM?! _[Smacks his arm.]_ You kidnapped your dragon!**

Astrid blinked.

 ** _[As they continue arguing, Ruffnut sees something in the pile of hay and nudges her brother. They approach it to investigate and move the hay aside.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Well, that makes it sound so mean.**

Tuff chuckled. "It was mean."

Fishlegs looked at him blankly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

 **Tuffnut: Hey, guys…**

 **Astrid: He flew away the second he was unleashed.**

 **Fishlegs: I'm 72% sure he wanted to stay.**

 **Tuffnut: Guys!**

 **Fishlegs: Whoa-ho-ho-ho. Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks.**

 ** _[The others approach what the twins found. What was in the hay was about a dozen or so rock-like grey eggs. Astrid kneels down to take a closer look.]_**

The dragons laughed in their own way.

"You're such an idiot. Those aren't rocks." Said Ruffnut.

 **Ruffnut: You're such an idiot. Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs.**

Everyone looked at her weirdly. She shrugged.

 **Astrid: Hey, wait. I bet that's why the dragons left—to lay their eggs.**

Hiccup thought on this. "I…guess that makes sense."

 **Fishlegs: But…boy dragons don't lay eggs.**

 **Ruffnut: Yeah. Your boy dragon is a girl dragon.**

Snotlout chuckled. "Wow, Ruff figured that out faster than Fishie here!"

"Kind of surprising, actually." Added Astrid.

 **Fishlegs: Okay? That actually explains a few things.**

"…Like whaaat?" Snotlout dragged out as they looked at him strangely.

Fishlegs twiddled his fingers nervously. "Umm…I'd rather not say…"

"Fishlegs…" Hiccup raised his brow.

Fishlegs cringed. "It's not like I don't want to…I'd just rather not embarrass him. I mean, her!" he corrected, hugging said dragon. Meatlug rolled her eyes.

 **Astrid: _[Stands with an egg in her hands, surprising everyone.]_ Hey! Everyone's missing their dragons, right? _[Astrid walks off to the side to grab something.]_**

 **Snotlout: [GROANS] Oh, here it comes.**

 **Astrid: I've got an idea. _[She grabs a pink ribbon. When done, she turns around to reveal the egg wrapped in a pink bow.]_ It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition.**

Gobber hummed on this. "That's not such a bad idea, lass." Hiccup frowned. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

 **Astrid: Oh, this is gonna be so good.**

 ** _[Everyone leaves the shed with their own decorated egg and go around from house to house to put the eggs in everyone's boots or helmets.]_**

 ** _[Meanwhile, Hiccup and Meatlug are still flying somewhere far off from Berk. Hiccup tries to see where they are going through the fog with no such luck, nearly ramming themselves into a sea stack.]_**

 **Hiccup: Whoa! Meatlug, where are you taking me? Aah! _[They nearly hit a wrecked Viking ship and Hiccup steers them up higher into the air at the last second.]_ Whoa!**

 ** _[As they continue flying up above the clouds, up ahead Hiccup sees a bare crescent-like island surrounded by miles of clear blue waters and steaming water spouts. In the middle of the crescent island was a very large bay area with sand on the edges of the clear water. After they land on the island, Hiccup dismounts off to investigate and sees that the island is surrounded by wild dragons, including the dragons from Berk. And with the dragons were newborn baby dragons. Hiccup looks around in awe at the spectacular sight as he watches a mother Nadder feed her young.]_**

Everyone stares in awe at the new island and its oasis.

 **Hiccup: You guys come here to have babies. Whoa.**

Fishlegs squealed as he squirmed in place. "This is incredible! You HAVE to put this in the Book of Dragons when you see this, Hiccup."

"Way ahead of you, Fishlegs…" Hiccup responded as he drew the outlines of the island and wrote some notes down in his notebook. Hopefully it will stay their once this event happens.

"Oh! What should we name this island?"

"Hmm…how about Crescent Island?"

"'Crescent Island?'" Snotlout repeated, unimpressed. "That's something even I can come up with."

"Perfect!"

"Crescent Island it is." Snotlout looked at them in disbelief.

"What?! You like that?! AAW, COME ON!" the teens laughed at him.

 ** _[Hiccup looks down to see a mother Gronckle pushing her eggs towards a water spout. Curious, Hiccup climbs down the hill, yelping when he nearly runs into a baby Gronckle and Nadder playing as they run off. He walks over to the Gronckle and watches her drop her eggs into the spout and sees them sinking down to the bottom. With a red and orange flash and a pop under the water, the baby hatches and swims up to the surface along with the rest following behind before climbing out towards their mother. The first tried to fly but was too young and tumbles towards her while the rest crawls.]_**

Everyone awes at the sight of the babies along with Hiccup, who also puts down more notes and drawings.

 **Hiccup: Aaw. Wow! _[Hiccup looks off to the side and sees a stray egg. He walks towards it, not noticing the dragons surrounding the area back away.]_ Hey, look over here. You missed one.**

The dragons screech as they try to warn the on-screen Hiccup.

 ** _[The mother jumps and scampers away, trying to warn him as it starts to shake and hatch. Just when he was about to kneel down to grab it, it explodes with a boom and a flash of fire and lava.]_**

 **Hiccup: Whoa! _[He lands about a foot away with a skid on his back and looks up to see the dragons come back, the baby dropping down from the sky with a thud. The baby stretches out and yawns, not affected by the crash landing.]_ Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk.**

Hiccup cringes and makes a sheepish noise. "Well…that's unfortunate." He commented as he adds a side note.

Stoick groans and drags his hand on his face. "Oh no…"

Fishlegs gaped at this while the twins and Snotlout laughed in amusement. Everyone else paled, but not as much as Astrid. "The eggs…explode?"

 ** _[Scene: Berk.]_**

 ** _[Back on Berk, the rest of the teens finished up putting the eggs into everyone's houses and met up at the Plaza when they were done. Astrid being the last one as she puts the last egg into a boot in a Viking's house and closes the door behind her, not noticing the inside of the boot lighting up and making a crackling sound.]_**

 **Astrid: Wasn't this a great idea?**

 **Fishlegs: Uh-huh! Everyone is gonna be so surprised.**

"Oh yeah, surprise is one way to put it." Snotlout commented, but Astrid didn't hear him as she just continued to stare at the screen in horror. Everyone else was leaning in their seats in anticipation.

 ** _[Suddenly, with a boom, the house explodes into flames; the baby Gronckle popping out and ricocheting off Fishlegs' face, surprising the others.]_**

"My house!" a Viking in the back yelled while the twins and Snotlout laughed.

 **Fishlegs: Ow! _[Falls down.]_ Oof!**

 **Snotlout: [SMIRKS] Surprise!**

 **Fishlegs: Unh!**

 ** _[With a whistle, the baby lands on Fishlegs' chest safely and yawns. Everyone but Astrid awes at the sight as she dawns a look of horror.]_**

 **Astrid: The eggs…explode? _[Just when she says that, the houses around the Plaza explode with a boom and a whistle before catching on fire.]_ THE EGGS EXPLODE!**

The three laughed more as they all watched the mayhem happen.

 ** _[Everyone around Berk runs and screams in a panic as their houses explode and catch on fire. One Viking running out of his house, screaming as his helmet caught on fire.]_**

 **Male Viking: [BOOM!] AAH! HA HA HA!**

 **Astrid: Sorry! [BOOM!]**

 **Male Viking 2: AAH! AAH!**

 **Astrid: Sorry!**

 ** _[All around the village, more explosions happen as baby Gronckles pop out of them while everyone screams and panics. One landing next to its sibling and they watch the carnage as the rest of their sibling's fly out like fireworks and crash through the Snoggletog tree, catching it on fire in the process. Astrid freaks out the whole time while the rest of the teens but Fishlegs, who's holding one of the babies, watch in amazement and amusement.]_**

 **Ruffnut: Awesome!**

 **Tuffnut: Wow!**

 **Snotlout: This is your best idea yet.**

Astrid's eyes bulged as she bit her nails nervously. "So, um, Astrid— "she leans around Hiccup and grabs Snotlout by the shirt, glaring dangerously at him. Hiccup ignores this as he leans away.

"Say another word and it'll be your last." She threatened. He threw his hands up in surrender and stayed silent.

 ** _[The chief and the rest of his people comes over to the tree to see what is going as it continues to burn into flames.]_**

 **Stoick: Oh! _[He turns to the teens with a look of rage and bewilderment.]_ What in Thor's name is going on?!**

 **Astrid: The eggs explode. [BOOM!] _[The final house explodes behind her. She glances at it before smiling sheepishly at the chief.]_**

Stoick groaned in misery, seeing all the destruction they would have to clean up.

Astrid dropped her head in her hands. Hiccup looked at her and nudged her. She glanced over. He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Hey, come on. It's not so bad."

"'Not so bad?!' Hiccup, I just got the whole village destroyed; that'll take weeks to rebuild! And you're saying it's not bad?!" Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah, well, think about all the accidents I've done over the years. Besides, you didn't know."

"Hiccup's right, lass." Stoick stated with a sigh as he rubbed his temple. "You were only trying to help like Hiccup. You couldn't have known, so don't beat yourself up for it." Astrid nodded but still felt guilty.

 ** _[Scene: Crescent Island.]_**

 ** _[Hiccup is walking around looking for Toothless.]_**

 **Hiccup: Toothless! Toothless? Ah, Toothless, where are you?**

Hiccup frowned sadly at the reminder that his dragon was still missing. Where was he? His friends looked at him with pity.

 ** _[As he continues walking, he stumbles upon his friends' dragons along with their babies, excluding Meatlug's of course. Hookfang is the first one to spot him.]_**

 **Hiccup: Hookfang! _[He runs over to Hookfang who greets him happily, nuzzling him as he hugs him.]_ Stormfly! _[He walks over to her and hugs her.]_ Oh! You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys. _[She nuzzles and snorts at him, showing him how much she missed him. He looks down and sees her babies.]_ And you have…babies? _[They approach him curiously.]_ Aaw! Look at you guys, all happy together.**

Astrid gasped in delight at the sight while Stormfly squawked proudly at her young.

 ** _[He kneels down to their level and reaches his hand out to them. One hisses at him defensively while another happily approaches him, nudging his hand so he could scratch under it's chin, making him laugh. The rest of it's siblings watch on before they start knocking each other aside to get his attention.]_**

Everyone awes at the sight.

 **Hiccup: Who knew you were leaving to celebrate your own…sort of…holiday? [STANDS UP] I should get back to my holiday.**

Stoick nodded in agreement.

 **Hiccup: _[Hookfang grumbles at him and Hiccup turns towards him, petting his snout.]_ So, what do you say there, Hookfang? Think you could give me a ride back home?**

"Ha! Like he'll give you a ride. He knows who his master is." Said Snotlout, smug. Hookfang huffs and whacks him with his tail, sending him into the wall.

 ** _[Hookfang nuzzles him before standing up and lets Hiccup mount onto his back. They take to the air and hover above the island.]_**

"You were saying, Snotlout?" Astrid smirked as Snotlout walked back to his seat with a scowl.

"Stupid dragon…" he muttered and Hookfang took another swing at him but Snotlout anticipated it and ducked. He smirked. "HA!" Another swing got him, making him face-plant the table. The others snickered while Snotlout grumbled. "Hookfang…"

 **Hiccup: I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay, gang? _[Stormfly looks up at Hookfang and, with a screech, she takes to the air causing the rest of the adult dragons to the take to the air as well.]_**

 **Hiccup: Oh! No, no! No, no, no! I, uh, think I just started the return migration.**

"What's a return 'magistration'?" Tuffnut mumbled to his twin, confused.

She shrugged. "Beats me?"

 ** _[The babies flap their wings and chitter excitedly as they watch their parents take to the air, their parents urging them to come with them. The babies make small baby screeches as they run off to follow their parents towards the ledge.]_**

"Aww, look at them! How adorable." Fishlegs cooed.

 **Hiccup: Well, if you insist.**

 ** _[He watches from a top of Hookfang as an adult Nadder gives an encouraging squawk while the rest watch the babies carefully in the air. A couple babies hesitantly jump off the cliff, trying to catch the updraft. Hiccup watches hopefully.]_**

 **Hiccup: Come on! _[But their wings were still not strong enough to hold themselves up in the air and they were too light as the air current blew them back on the island.]_ Oh, boy, this is never gonna work. _[The babies squeak out for their parents, wanting to be up there with them.]_ Hmm…Oh! Hold on. I've got just the thing. _[Hiccup pats Hookfang and leads him somewhere.]_**

The Vikings turned to look at one another curiously, wondering what he was going to do before they turned back to the screen when the scene changed.

 ** _[Scene: Berk.]_**

 ** _[The scene cuts to Berk where everyone is trying to clean up the damage. The chief and blacksmith walking around town.]_**

 **Stoick: Oh, Gobber, this is a disaster.**

 **Gobber: Ach, it's not so bad.**

Everyone looked to him in bewilderment. "What?!" he cried. "Just trying to make light out of the situation, really." The Vikings shook their heads.

 **Stoick: Oh, not that bad? _[They walk under a destroyed house where Astrid is on the roof fixing it, then walk to the middle where everyone is staring up at the sky.]_ The village is destroyed, the dragons hav-have gone and left us. Let's face it. This holiday is a complete—what are these people looking at? _[He shoves his way to the front and looks up to see what everyone else was looking at. Everyone mutters to each other as they see an indistinct mass in the sky, flying towards them.]_**

 **Stoick: What is that?**

 ** _[At a closer look, the front of a boat is shown with ropes hanging off it. As the scene pans out, hundreds of dragons are carrying the broken half of a Viking ship with ropes in their claws. Hiccup leading them a top of Hookfang.]_**

 **Stoick: It's Hiccup!**

 ** _[Everyone starts cheering at the sight of Hiccup with the dragons.]_**

 **Astrid: And our dragons!**

Everyone cheered with their on-screen self at the miracle, Hiccup smiled and made a note of this as well.

 ** _[The dragons gently land the broken boat on the ground, the sheep bleating as it passes by. When it finally stops, the dragons let go of the ropes and fly off to land, causing the boat to tilt slightly. The villagers approach it and look at it curiously, and what comes out warms everyone's hearts. One by one, baby dragons of every class pop out of the boat. Everyone cheers and give shouts of gratitude to Hiccup as Hookfang and the rest of the dragons land before he dismounts off. Everyone runs towards their dragons and their children.]_**

 **Snotlout: Yeah! Whoo-hoo!**

 ** _[Meatlug flies around worriedly before she finally spots her babies. She lands and they gather around her as she regurgitates a pile of fish for them to eat.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Meatlug! _[He tackles her.]_ Unh!**

 **Astrid: Stormfly! You're back! Oh! _[Stormfly's babies approach her.]_ And there are babies.**

 **Stoick: _[He laughs as he grabs Hiccup into a tight bear hug.]_ Well done, son!**

 **Hiccup: [STRAINING] Thanks, Dad.**

 ** _[Stoick drops him, letting Hiccup get air into his lungs as he grabs everyone's attention.]_**

 **Stoick: Everyone! Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate.**

 ** _[Scene: The Great Hall.]_**

 ** _[Everyone was at the Great Hall having a grand old time celebrating the holidays and the return of the dragons. Lights strung everywhere, dragons flying around the room and everyone interacting with one another with their dragons and their babies…Everyone but Hiccup. Hiccup was walking around the room with a smile on his face as he watches everyone enjoy themselves…with their dragons. He turned to see Fishlegs and Snotlout playing with their dragons' babies.]_**

 **Fishlegs: This is the best holiday ever! OH! Who's a baby?!**

 **Snotlout: Whoa! [LAUGHS].**

 ** _[Hiccup continues to watch everyone as his smile turns into a sad one. Then he turns when he hears Astrid approach.]_**

They all watched this sadly. While everyone else was happy back with their dragons, Hiccup was the only one without his to enjoy the holiday with.

 **Astrid: Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you, seeing everyone with their dragons. _[She comfortingly grabs his hand.]_ But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you. _[Astrid cups his cheek and gives him a quick kiss before hugging him and he returns it. Hiccup smiles before frowning.]_**

The two blushed and looked away from each other, while everyone else was wolf-whistling or making cat-calls. Snotlout growled and clenched his fists.

 **Hiccup: Astrid, where did Toothless go?**

 **Astrid: I don't know.**

 **[DOOR OPENS]**

 ** _[When Astrid hears the door creak open, she looks up and her eyes widen when she sees Toothless popping his head in with something in his mouth. He looks around curiously before fully coming inside. One of the villagers looks behind the Viking she was talking to and notices Toothless.]_**

 **Female Viking: Oh, look.**

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed happily as he stood from his seat.

 ** _[Soon as she points out Toothless, the rest of the villagers that were by the door begin to notice as well. Toothless finally spots the two and makes his way towards them. Astrid has a wide smile on her face before it turns mischievous and brings Hiccup out of the hug.]_**

 **Astrid: Wow. Man, wouldn't want to be you right now. I mean, you brought back _everyone's_ dragon except yours.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, you know, this is not helping at all. Unh!**

 ** _[Before he knew it, Astrid—with a giddy smile—pushes Hiccup, causing him to face the happily approaching dragon with everyone watching with smiles on their faces. Hiccup's expression turns into a look of shock, relief, and happiness.]_**

 **Hiccup: TOOTHLESS! Hey, bud!**

 ** _[Toothless snorts and growls happily as he comes to a halt in front of the boy. Hiccup pauses in front of the dragon, taking in that Toothless is finally back before hugging him. Gobber, noticing this, nudges the laughing chief and gestures to the two.]_**

 **Gobber: Stoick.**

 ** _[Toothless grumbles out happily as Hiccup steps back and has a playful scowl on his face, waving his finger in Toothless' face as the dragon follows it.]_**

 **Hiccup: Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again. And what is in your mouth?**

The villagers tilted their heads curiously as they tried to figure out what was in the dragon's mouth.

 **[CLANG].**

 ** _[Suddenly, Toothless puts what was in his mouth on Hiccup's head, causing drool and saliva to drench his entire head. His friends watch on with looks and exclaim their disgust, but smile anyway. When Toothless let's go and steps back, what appears was Hiccup's missing helmet. Hiccup wipes the drool off his face and eyes, the drool dripping off his helmet.]_**

They all cringed at the disgusting sight. "Ugh, really Toothless?" then he paused. "Wait a second…my helmet!" Toothless crooned happily and licked his rider's face. "UGH! GAH! Really?!" Toothless chortled.

 **Hiccup: [WEAKLY CHUCKLES] Yeah, y-you found my helmet. _[Toothless grunts in affirmative, making Hiccup pause in realization.]_ Wh-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been? _[Toothless leans down for Hiccup to pet his head and nuzzle him as he grumbles happily. Hiccup holds Toothless' head fondly.]_ Bud, thank you…You are amazing. _[Hiccup hugs him as everyone cheers. Stoick and Gobber smile at the two fondly.]_**

 **Astrid: Happy Snoggletog!**

 ** _[The scene fades as it skips onto the next morning in Hiccup's room, the boy sleeping soundly in his bed. Then the next thing, the house is rumbling and the wood is creaking, waking Hiccup up as he rubs his eye and yawns before looking up at the ceiling with a smile. Hiccup steps out of the house and looks around the snow-covered village with a fond smile, the sun up and the birds chirping. Then he hears Toothless' roar, breaking the silence.]_**

 **Hiccup: I'm coming, Toothless! _[He walks off the porch to meet the dragon on the side of the house.]_ All right, bud, come on down. I was just… _[He pauses at the sight before him. Toothless waiting for him with his old flying gear and saddle.]_ Toothless, what'd you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore. _[He kicks the gear aside.]_ Come on, let's get going. _[He tries to get on Toothless, but when he does, Toothless just goes around him with a grumble. This confuses Hiccup as the dragon sat back down and looks down at the gear in front of him, then at the teen expectantly.]_**

 **Hiccup: Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now. _[Hiccup tries again, only getting the same result.]_ Toothless... _[Toothless looks down in thought, wondering how he wants to interpret what he wants before lifting up his tail and stares at it. He expands it, the gears clinking, before closing it and looking at Hiccup. Next thing Hiccup knew, Toothless pounds his tail into the snow-covered ground, making him jump in shock. He goes over trying to stop him.]_**

"Toothless, what are you doing?!"

 **Hiccup: Toothless, stop! What are you doing?! _[Too late. The new tail fin breaks to pieces and was tossed into the distance. Hiccup stares at the dragon, stunned at what he did. Before he could question him, Toothless grabs the saddle with his teeth and gently drags it in front of him. Toothless stares up at him with big, pleading eyes while Hiccup looks down at the saddle, then back at the dragon. Toothless nudges it with his paw and suddenly, Hiccup finally understood what he wanted as he stared at the dragon in amazement before giving a small smile.]_**

 ** _[The scenes cuts to the skies where Hiccup and Toothless were flying once again, Toothless with his old gear on.]_**

The twins sniffle with tears in their eyes. The rest of the teens give them weird looks. "Uh, what's with you guys?" Snotlout questions.

Tuffnut sniffles. "It's just...it's so beautiful."

"A beautiful ending for a beautiful story." Added Ruffnut. "You just can't compete with theater." They rolled their eyes at them.

"...Oh, gods."

 ** _Hiccup: Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold…are those you keep close to your heart._**

 ** _[The two fly near a mountain and prepare to do a trick as Hiccup detaches his harness from the saddle.]_**

 **Hiccup: Okay, bud, you ready? _[Toothless growls out an affirmative before Hiccup detaches his prosthetic leg, gets up, and leaps off the saddle doing a backwards flip and free falling head first straight down with Toothless following beside him.]_ Yeehaw! _[Hiccup and Toothless smile at each other as they free fall, Toothless gently pushing Hiccup's shoulder with his paw and making him spin.]_**

Stoick smiles as he watches his son, filled with pride.

 ** _Hiccup: Turns out that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift. [The two close their eyes as the ground becomes closer. Then at the last minute, they situate themselves as Hiccup gets back onto Toothless. He quickly attaches himself and the tail fin and Toothless' wings expand as he hoots and hollers in joy along with Toothless. They pull up sharply and glide over the trees, causing the snow to fall off in flakes from the force and white out the screen.] He gave me a better one._**

 ** _Dragons: Gift of a Night Fury_**

The Vikings all applauded and cheered when it ended.

"Wow! That was great!" Said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, it's no wonder our descendants enjoyed our adventures so much."

"Oh! I can't wait for it to happen!"

"Neither can we." The twins laughed sinisterly.

"You think we'll be able to watch another video?"

"Well, the note did say we'd be watching two or three each day, so maybe?"

"Hey, guys look!" Snotlout pointed to the screen to see it coming on again and everyone quieted down to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 The Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon**

When the villagers read the title, everyone but the kids and the teens groan. "Not this again." Stoick groaned.

"What? It's real, I know it is! I've seen it!" Gobber cried.

"Gobber, we've heard enough of your— "the teens shushed the two as the video started rolling. The two chuckled before turning to the screen.

 ** _[The scene takes place at a house on fire. People scrambling to put it out.]_**

 **Male Viking: FIRE!**

 **Male Viking 2: Get the buckets!**

 **Male Viking 3: To the ocean!**

 **Male Viking 4: What happened?**

 ** _[Suddenly, a roar sounds as Hookfang is seen flying with Snotlout on his back, carrying a wheelbarrow full of water and pours it onto the house.]_**

"Wait a second, that's my house?!" Gobber shouted in horror. "Oh! Blast that confounded beast has found me again!"

Hiccup looked at him confused before turning to his father. "Dad, what's he talking about? Our dragons don't do that anymore."

Stoick sighed. "It's not one of your dragons he's talking about, son."

 **Stoick: The wind is shifting! Fire brigade, move in! Bring the Nadders in from the south!**

 **Astrid: I'm on it!**

 **Stoick: Gronckles, aim from the roof!**

 **Fishlegs: Yeah!**

 ** _[One by one, Hiccup and his team drop buckets of water onto the house, dousing the flames to a minimum. Hiccup and Toothless landed beside the chief before Hiccup mounts off to meet with him.]_**

 **Stoick: Good work! Just a few hot spots left.**

 **Male Viking 5: Got it!**

 **Hiccup: Where's Gobber? Is he still inside?**

 **Stoick: No. Can't find him.**

 ** _[The two heard some clanging noise and turned to see Gobber fine and well, gathering what's left of his things in a wheelbarrow angrily and made his way towards them. Everyone along with the residential dragons watched him make his way.]_**

 **Gobber: I'm right here. That beast will pay for this.**

 **Stoick: Gobber, what happened?**

 **Gobber: What's it look like? A dragon set my home on fire.**

"Cool…" the twins dragged out.

 **The Teens: What? _[Everyone turned to each other in confusion.]_**

 **Gobber: [SHOUTING] You pushed me too far this time, you Ugly Bag of Bones!**

This just confused the teens more. Stoick just face-palmed and shook his head.

 ** _[Stoick sighed tiredly while Hiccup looked confused.]_**

 **Hiccup: Dad, what's he talking about? Our dragons don't do that anymore.**

Hiccup blinked. "Huh…Did it again."

 **Stoick: Ah, he doesn't mean one of yours. Gobber, for the last time, there is no such thing as a—**

 **Gobber: Boneknapper?**

"Aye. See, Stoick?" Gobber gestured to the screen. Stoick groaned.

"Gobber, for the last time. There is no such thing!"

"Well, do you have any proof that it's not?" he inquired smugly.

Stoick sighed. "No, I do not…"

"Then it is real!"

"Oh! I've read about the Boneknapper in the Book of Dragons. It says that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. It's…awesome." Fishlegs chimed in.

"Mm-hmm. See? If it's in the dragon manual, then its gotta be real. Every dragon we know of now is real and Bork wrote the Book of Dragons, which means he must have seen it to write any information. Therefore, it is real. Thank you, Fishlegs." Gobber concluded.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"Gobber…" Stoick groaned.

"Um, I hate to break this up, but can we please get back to the video; it's been frozen since you guys started talking and we all would like to get back to it." Hiccup informed, making them turn around and realize that it was frozen. In fact, everyone just realized that every time someone talks it freezes. The two immediately quieted down so they could continue.

 ** _[Everyone made sounds of exasperation.]_**

 **Tuffnut: Ho-ho…What-knapper?**

 **Gobber: A disgusting, foul beast, wearing a coat of stolen bones, like a giant flying skeleton.**

 **Fishlegs: Ooh, ooh! The dragon manual says that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. It's…awesome.**

"Huh, I just said that a few minutes ago…" Fishlegs muttered.

 **Stoick: Come on! It's a myth. [LAUGHS] It doesn't even exist.**

 **Gobber: I'm telling you, it's real. I've been running from him my whole life. He's the one who started this fire.**

 ** _[A Viking walked up to Stoick with a stick holding a smoking and chard white cloth.]_**

 **Male Viking 6: Stoick, we found Gobber's underpants hanging by the stove. They must've started the fire.**

Everyone burst into fits of laughter at this. Gobber grumbled and glared at everyone. "I'm telling you, it's real!" he shouts.

 ** _[Everyone began laughing as Stoick took the stick to show it to Gobber.]_**

 **Stoick: Still think it's the Boneknapper, or just your underpants?**

"Yes."

 **Gobber: I don't think! I know! Somehow he found me again. This dragon is pure evil.**

 **Stoick: Gobber, it's late and we're too tired for your stories. Now, get some rest.**

 **Gobber: You rest, I'm putting an end to this. _[With that said, Gobber grabbed his underpants and walked off with his belongings towards the docks where a sheep is standing.]_ Come on, Phil, let's go. [BLEAT]. I don't need their help, anyway.**

 ** _[Hiccup watches him go with a frown and sighs.]_**

 **Hiccup: [SIGHS] I can't let him go by himself. _[He turns to the others who were watching him.]_ All right, Vikings, grab your shields.**

 **The Teens (minus Snotlout): Yes! Yeah!**

"Ooh! Another adventure to experience later." Fishlegs said in interest.

"Totally! This is gonna be awesome." Said Tuffnut, eager.

"Especially if we get to see if that dragon is real. Wonder who it will eat first?" Ruffnut added.

"Oh gods…" Hiccup rolled his eyes at the twins. Snotlout looked at his friends in disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! There is no way am I going on a boat to find some fake dragon." Snotlout stated.

 **Snotlout: There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon.**

"Exactly!"

 ** _[The scene cuts to Snotlout's annoyed expression as he and the other's row a boat in the open water tiredly, Gobber steering as he chants to them to stroke.]_**

Snotlout scowled as the entire village laughed at the irony of it all.

"Oh, man! Your expression!" Tuffnut said between laughs.

 **Gobber: Come on! Put your backs into it, you lazy dogs! Stroke! You're not even trying! Stroke!**

"Oh, I'll try harder by using that oar in a different way!" Snotlout growled in annoyance. Hiccup nudged him.

 **Hiccup: How fun is this? Right? We got the team back together, another adventure…This is pretty cool, huh?**

"Uh-huh, real fun." Snotlout muttered under his breath.

 **Snotlout: Yep, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed.**

"That's the spirit!" Gobber beamed. Said teen groaned in annoyance.

 **Gobber: Just want you kids to know that it touches my heart, you helping me slay the Boneknapper. [SOBBING] True Vikings, you are.**

 **Ruffnut: Gobber, are we there yet?**

 **Fishlegs: Oh, you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams.**

"Wait! Our ears can explode?!" said Tuffnut.

"Awesome!" said Ruffnut.

"Quick! Let's go find a Boneknapper to test it out!"

"My thoughts exactly!" they both got up but were pushed back down by an annoyed Astrid.

"Would you two, idiots, sit down and be quiet for five minutes!"

"Okay. Wait, how many minutes is that exactly?" the teens all groaned and shook their heads.

 **Fishlegs: Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones.**

"Ah ah, not so."

"Huh?"

"The Boneknapper has no roar at all. That's why he's terrifying…He's a silent killer."

"Oh! Even better, silent…but deadly." No surprise who said that.

"Yeah…" again, not a surprise.

 **Gobber: Not so, Fishlegs.**

 **Fishlegs: Huh?**

 **Gobber: The Boneknapper has no roar at all. That's why he's terrifying. He's a silent killer.**

Fishlegs raised a brow. "What?! I'm pretty sure it has a roar!"

"Don't believe everything you read, laddie." Said Gobber. Stoick raised a brow with a smirk.

"Oh? So that means we don't need to believe that the Boneknapper is real?" Gobber, realizing where he went wrong, glared at him.

"Yes, it is real! It wouldn't be in there without a reason. Bork just probably had some information wrong." Stoick rolled his eyes.

 **Ruffnut: Wait. So if we don't hear anything, we're dead?**

 ** _[Everyone pauses in their rowing to listen if they hear anything. Silence.]_**

 **Tuffnut: [WHISPERS] I don't hear anything.**

 **Phil: [BLEATING].**

 ** _[All the teens yelp and turn around to find out it was only Phil.]_**

The teens flushed in embarrassment as most of the Vikings chuckled.

 **Gobber: [LAUGHS] Good one, Phil! [CHUCKLES] Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the dreaded Boneknapper?**

Stoick sighed. "Here we go again. Brace yourselves everyone…" he warned.

"Hey!"

 ** _[Scene: "Memory".]_**

 ** _[Scene cuts to a boat sailing in ice berg covered waters, his father steering the boat, his mother getting a tan by using a shiny shield, and a young Gobber rowing the boat.]_**

"Whoa…! What just happened here?" Tuffnut exclaimed, his eyes bulging along with everyone else at the cartoonish scene.

"Why does everything look so weird?" Asked Ruffnut. Astrid noticed that something was shining in her eyes and turned to see what it was. What she saw made her gasp.

"Hiccup, your vest is glowing!" everyone directed their attention to Hiccup.

"Wha?" he looked down and indeed, the inside of his vest was glowing. He reached in and pulled it out, realizing that it was the note. He brows raised to his hairline as the glowing stopped. "It's a message from them!" everyone gasped.

"Who again?" no surprise who said that as everyone face-palmed.

"Our descendants, you Muttonhead!" said Snotlout.

"Oh…Hey, who're you calling a Muttonhead?"

"Obviously you, Muttonhead." His twin answered.

"No, you're the Muttonhead, Muttonhead!"

"Oh great comeback, Muttonhead. Where'd you get that? The Muttonhead store?"

"Muttonhead!"

"Muttonhead!"

"YOU'RE BOTH, MUTTONHEADS, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" shouted Snotlout.

The two looked to each other in confusion.

"What's his deal?"

"No idea."

"Oh, for the love of—can you three please shut up so Hiccup can read the note for us?" asked Astrid before turning to Hiccup, who had been reading the note while those three were arguing. "What does the note say, Hiccup?"

"It's an explanation to what's going on in the TV."

"Well, read it to us." Said Fishlegs.

"It says, _'The reason that reality is warped on the TV is used for comedic affect. What you are seeing is one of the affects. This is the 'cartoon affect'. It is being used for comedy reasons and to give a better visual on Gobber's stories, so think of it as Gobber showing the story instead of telling it; that or what goes on in Gobber's head. Basically, it's as if your drawings are actually moving to tell a story.'_ "

"So…that's it?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah, just an explanation. Telling us that we're watching Gobber give us a visual of his story…that or we're seeing what goes on in his head."

"Ooh!" said all the Vikings.

"Hey!" Cried Gobber, offended.

"How do you think they knew we needed an explanation?" inquired Fishlegs.

"…They could be watching us right now actually, listening in and watching us if we needed help." Said Hiccup. The teens all stared at him. "What? It makes sense. I mean, they knew we couldn't read their language, so they translated for us."

"And they knew when Hiccup would finish reading the note and show us a picture of them; it's the perfect, logical reason." Astrid finished. Fishlegs looked around nervously.

"That's kind of creepy, you know. Like they're actually watching us _right now_ and seeing everything we do." The Vikings shared his sentiment. A shiver went down everyone's back as they looked around to see if there are actually eyes on the walls.

"Well, let's just ignore it for now and get back to the video. I'm curious to see what goes on in Gobber's head." Said Hiccup before they all turned back to the screen and waited for it to play.

 ** _Gobber: I was a young lad, about your age, on summer vacation with my family, when I heard the call of nature._**

 **Young Gobber: _[Buckles his knees and has a look of discomfort on his face.]_ Oh! Dad, pull the boat over!**

 **Gobber's Father: Didn't I tell ya to go before we left?**

"You know, they're right. This affect is entertaining to watch." Said Astrid with an amused grin.

Stoick laughed. "I agree, lass."

 ** _[The boat stops and young Gobber hops off before hobbling off towards an ice covered cave with his axe. He hums as he does his business before finishing, turning around and grabbing his axe. But pauses when he sees something and walks over towards it.]_**

 **Young Gobber: Whoa…**

 ** _[In front of him was an army of Vikings trapped in an ice berg. Young Gobber looks over to the Viking in front of him and sees a small gold chest with a symbol of a skeletal dragon. His eye twitches as he smiles.]_**

 ** _Gobber: I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle! Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest. I had to have it._**

 ** _[Young Gobber puts his hand on the ice, brings his axe up, and swings with a yell.]_**

 **Young Gobber: Ah! _[He successfully makes a hole big enough and reaches inside, grabbing the chest. He opens it and his eyes gleam in wonder and amazement.]_**

 ** _Gobber: I reached in and pulled out the chest. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw._**

 ** _[Suddenly, an arm pops out of the ice and grabs him before he could touch the treasure, making him scream. He looks up and finds out it was the frozen Viking's arm, still alive and growling at him.]_**

 ** _Gobber: But the frozen Viking was alive! He started punching me in the face! [The frozen Viking uses young Gobber's own fist to punch him in the face, making him lose a tooth.]_**

 **Young Gobber: Oh! My tooth! _[Young Gobber inspects his tooth gap, but the frozen Viking keeps mumbling, grabbing his attention.]_ Huh? _[He points up and he turns in that in direction, his eyes bulging in terror.]_**

"So I'm guessing…that's how you lost your tooth?" said Hiccup, unsure.

Gobber grinned. "Yes."

Stoick raised a brow at his long time friend. "I thought you said you lost that tooth when you and your father were having a contest to see who had the thickest head?" Gobber waved him off.

"Ah, I fibbed it a bit, so my folks wouldn't find out how I really lost it. Though we did have a contest, so technically I didn't lie."

 ** _Gobber: And there it was. I never even heard it coming. [Up in the air was a white skeletal dragon.] The Boneknapper! [The Boneknapper flies towards young Gobber with a rattling sound of bones. It tries to grab him with it's talons but misses as young Gobber runs and it crashes into the frozen Viking glacier, cracking it to pieces and causing an avalanche.] It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings! [It tries to grab him again two more times as Young Gobber runs, causing him to trip and drop the chest.]_**

 **Young Gobber: The treasure! _[He watches it bounce a couple times before plunking into the water. He runs after it and skids to a halt at the edge before reaching into the water.]_**

 ** _Gobber: I reached into the water…_**

 **Young Gobber: _[Young Gobber grabs the chest in time and sighs in relief.]_ Oh! [SCREAMS] _[Young Gobber pulls the chest out of the water along with the frozen Viking who held the chest as well. The frozen Viking uses the chest to punch him the face again.]_**

 ** _Gobber: …only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again!_**

 **Young Gobber: Hey, hey, hey, hey! _[The frozen Viking punches him one more time as the Boneknapper makes its way towards him. It lands with a force on the ice slab he was on, causing young Gobber to go flying in the air with a scream as he scrambles to grab the chest in the air.]_ Ha-ha! Whoa! _[But as he caught it, the Boneknapper caught it as well with it's talons, taking young Gobber with him.]_ Ah!**

 ** _Gobber: The Boneknapper wanted that treasure, but I wanted it more! [Young Gobber sees a hole in a glacier, sees that as his chance, and yanked the chest out of it's claws right as he jumped through the hole and the Boneknapper crashed into the glacier. The force had young Gobber go all the way through the other end, slide him towards an upward arch, and causing him to go flying, screaming. He conveniently fell and landed on the boat. His parents looked over to him.]_**

 **Gobber's Father: What took you so long?**

 **Young Gobber: Uh… _[He laughs sheepishly as he quickly hid the chest behind his back.]_**

 ** _[Scene: Boat.]_**

 **Gobber: [LAUGHING] _[The teens give him blank looks.]_**

 **Snotlout: You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face?**

"Yeah? I mean, we just saw it happen. Duh!" said Tuffnut. The teens rolled their eyes at him.

"It didn't really happen, Tuff. The note even said that the…" Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"TV." Said Hiccup. She gave him a thankful look.

"Right, the note even said that the TV was just giving us a better visual affect on Gobber's imagination."

"It wasn't an imagination. It really did happen!" Gobber insisted.

"Uh-huh, suuure." Said Snotlout, rolling his eyes.

 **Gobber: Yeah, twice.**

 **Hiccup: Hey, it could happen.**

"It did!"

 **Gobber: What do you mean, "It could happen?" It did! But I outsmarted the silent beast.**

 **Fishlegs: Uh, Gobber, I hate to be a stickler for details, but Boneknappers are not silent.**

Fishlegs nodded in agreement with his future self.

 **Gobber: Fishlegs, I know what I didn't hear. Ah, but I could feel it… _[As he continues talking, Fishlegs looks over the side of the boat worriedly and tries to inform the others.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Um, guys? Are there supposed to be…? _[They all ignore him.]_**

 **Gobber: …had a sixth sense for danger. I can smell anything…**

 **Fishlegs: Okay, I uh-uh really think we're gonna hit these…**

Fishlegs sighed. "As usual, no one listens to Fishlegs here." Hiccup reached over the table and patted him on the back, knowing exactly how he feels. Fishlegs gave him a small smile in thanks.

 **Gobber: …taste the incoming doom…[CRASH].**

 ** _[Everyone shouts in surprise as the boat tips upwards, then tilts on it's side slightly. Tuffnut and Phil look over the sides of the boat.]_**

Stoick raised a brow at Gobber with an amused look and nudged him teasingly. "Taste the incoming danger, eh?" Gobber rolled his eyes.

"Ah, shove off, you." The teens snickered.

 **Tuffnut: Whoa-ho-ho!**

 **Astrid: Uh, I'm tasting rocks.**

"Oh! I wanna taste a rock! What do they taste like?" Tuffnut asked eagerly as he turned to Astrid. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Oh gods…" groaned Hiccup.

 **Gobber: Ah…We're here.**

 ** _[Scene cuts to Ruffnut watching the boat sink into the water.]_**

 **Ruffnut: [GROANS] Now, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and no one knows where we are.**

"Um, except the Boneknapper."

 **Fishlegs: _[Picks up a bone.]_ Um, exc-cept the Boneknapper. Legend says it's roar—**

 **Snotlout: Hey, you know what legend also says? Stop talking!**

 **Fishlegs: _[Throws bone in frustration.]_ Okay, just hold one darn second.**

 **Gobber: No need to panic, kids. I've been shipwrecked many times.**

"Don't tell them that, Gobber!" Stoick laughed.

 **Hiccup: Oh. Well, that's…comforting.**

 **Gobber: [SIGHS] _[Sits down, grabs a rock, and sharpens his hook.]_ You never forget your first shipwreck.**

 ** _[Scene: "Memory".]_**

 ** _[Scene changes to a young adult Gobber, stranded on a tiny island with a broom appendage, who groaned at it.]_**

 ** _Gobber: I was stranded on an island with only my broom. It was a very small island. It's no wonder the Boneknapper found me again. He never forgave me for taking the treasure._**

 ** _[Young adult Gobber looked up into the sky and saw the Boneknapper diving towards him. He ducked when it swooped in to try and grab him, cutting down the only palm tree on the island in half. Young adult Gobber looked at it in shock before looking around nervously. Then the fog cleared, revealing a much bigger island.]_**

 ** _Gobber: There was another island…my only escape._**

 **Young Adult Gobber: Oh! _[Suddenly he was surrounded by hundreds of hammerhead sharks.]_**

 ** _Gobber: But I was surrounded by bloodthirsty hammerhead sharks! [The sharks popped their heads out and growled at him. He heard rattling and looked up to see the Boneknapper about to make another sweep at him.] I only had one chance._**

 ** _[With a yell, young adult Gobber hopped from shark to shark to get to the island, dodging some on the way.]_**

While the Viking children were watching in awe, thinking it was real, the teens looked unimpressed.

"Okay, did you seriously think we would believe you actually got to the island…by leaping on hammerhead sharks?" said Snotlout, dubiously. The others silently agreed.

"Yes!"

 ** _Gobber: So, I ran across the shark-infested waters._**

 **Young Adult Gobber: Take that! Watch it! Night-night, fatty! [LAUGHING] _[One nearly bit him, but he distracted it with his broom.]_ Someone forgot to brush. _[Then he punched it and kept on as the Boneknapper closed in.]_**

"Someone's lost their mind." Snotlout muttered to Hiccup. The teen was about to reply, but was startled when Gobber hit Snotlout on the helmet with his hook.

 ** _Gobber: I didn't think I was gonna make it. But then, from the depths of the ocean, leapt forth…a giant hammerhead whale!_**

"A hammerhead…whale? Ugh!" Astrid rolled her eyes.

 ** _[Scene: Reality.]_**

 ** _[Everyone but Fishlegs gave him unimpressed looks.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Whoa-ho-ho! And the hammerhead whale ate the Boneknapper?**

 **Gobber: Almost, but he got away. Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle.**

 ** _[Scene: "Memory".]_**

 ** _[Scene changes to another older Gobber running through a bamboo jungle with an egg beater appendage.]_**

 ** _Gobber: All I had was my trusty egg beater. [He used his egg beater to make his way through the bamboo forest, the Boneknapper at his heels.] I carved through that thick brush as fast as a jungle cat. Still, the Boneknapper was right behind! [Gobber used his egg beater to slice through the bamboo like a sword before he stopped.]_**

 **Gobber: Oh! Azaleas! [SNIFFS] [GASP] _[He continues running as the Boneknapper chases him, right up a volcano. Gobber leaps across the volcano.]_**

 ** _Gobber: I ran up the side of a volcano and courageously leapt across the fiery crater. Then, deep within the burning volcano, burst forth a giant hammerhead yak!_**

 ** _[Scene: Reality.]_**

 ** _[Everyone stared at him, annoyed.]_**

 **Tuffnut: Ok, wait a minute. Now you're saying a giant hammerhead yak _leapt_ out of a burning volcano and ate the Boneknapper?**

"Yeah! I agree with future me, that's totally impossible. Am I right, guys?" the teens all nodded.

"And what is with you and all this hammerhead business?" Ruffnut added in disbelief.

Stoick gestured to the them. "See, Gobber? Even they don't believe you, not even the twins. How do you expect anyone to believe your stories when you go and do that?" he gestured to the screen. At this point, even the dragons stared at the screen, unimpressed. Though they do know that the Boneknapper is real, the hammerhead business though, they knew it wasn't.

"But it really did happen!" he insisted. "Besides, none of you were there. You dragons believe me, right?" the teens' and the rest of the dragons gave him blank looks.

"See, Gobber? _They_ don't even believe you!"

"Well, they at least must have seen the Boneknapper, right?" all the dragons gave each other glances, wondering if they should say anything. Then thought better of it and stayed silent before turning back to the screen.

"There's you're answer!"

 **Gobber: Ha! You would've thought so, wouldn't you? But the dragon got away again! I knew that boney scoundrel would keep coming after me.**

 ** _[Scene: "Memory".]_**

 ** _[Scene changes to Gobber setting up dragon traps, and sitting down strumming with a guitar appendage, waiting with a determined look.]_**

 ** _Gobber: So I set up a gauntlet of traps and waited for the beast. And when he was ready… [The Boneknapper flies down into the forest and headed towards Gobber.] he charged! [Gobber got up with a smirk and ran through the traps, the dragon behind him.] And then I ran like the wind! But the traps failed! [Gobber gasps when he saw the traps not working and kept on running, but stopped when he nearly fell off a cliff. He looked behind him to see the Boneknapper still behind. The dragon then trapped him on the ground with it's talons. He struggled to no avail.] Then captured, I did what any brave Viking would do…_**

 **Gobber: Help!**

 ** _Gobber: The gods must have heard my prayer. [Suddenly, up in the clouds was a large figure with lighting bolts flashing in the background.] It was Thor!_**

Snotlout stared blankly at the screen. "Thor? Really?"

 **Gobber: Oh! _[Gobber stared in awe as Thor tossed a thunderbolt towards them.]_**

 ** _Gobber: He tossed a mighty thunderbolt. [The bolt completely missed as it goes over the cliff and towards the ground, creating a crater.]_**

 **Gobber: Oh! You missed!**

 **Thor: Wait for it… _[The earth started to rumble and Gobber looked down to see something unexpected.]_**

 ** _Gobber: Then, from the center of the earth, blasted forth…the hammerhead yak_** **riding _the hammerhead whale!_**

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous…" Astrid said in exasperation.

"Getting…?" said Ruffnut.

 **Hammerhead Yak: Deploy the yak.**

Snotlout face-palmed. "'Deploy the yak'?"

 ** _[The hammerhead whale shot the hammerhead yak from his blowhole, sending the yak up and landing on the cliff.]_**

 **Hammerhead Yak: Yah! _[The hammerhead yak punched the Boneknapper, back-kicked it, and body slammed it. Then the hammerhead whale dive-bombed and ate the dragon. Gobber watched them from the cliff in amazement as they saluted at him; he saluted back.]_**

 **Gobber: Yes! [CRACK] Oh, my back!**

 ** _[Scene: Reality.]_**

The teens turned around and gave Gobber unimpressed looks along with their on-screen selves.

 ** _[Now everyone stared at him, more unimpressed than before…Well, except Fishlegs, of course.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Whoa! The whale saluted you? _[Hiccup looked at him strangely.]_**

"Really, Fishlegs?" said Hiccup as the teens all stared at him in disbelief. Fishlegs shrugged.

"What? I don't believe it either. It's just entertaining to listen really."

 **Gobber: [LAUGHS] Can _you_ believe it? But the Boneknapper got away _again_. He found me on Berk…**

 **Snotlout: Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this.**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah! You totally made everything up!**

 **Ruffnut: Come on, Gobber! It's time to get out of here.**

 **Snotlout: Come on, Gobber! We need to get home.**

 **Tuffnut: You don't even have any proof that that thing exists.**

"Of course I do!"

 **Gobber: Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning belt buckle. _[He stands up and lifts his pants flap a little, showing a three sided bone attached to a leather cord around his waist.]_ It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years.**

"Still not impressed." Said Snotlout.

"Just be glad that its kept his pants up all this time." Hiccup mumbled to him, making his eyes bulge at the horror and they both shuddered along with the rest of the teens who overheard.

 **Fishlegs: It is stunning.**

 ** _[Hiccup shrugged at it. Astrid nudged him in the back, giving him a look.]_**

 **Hiccup: Uh…Listen, Gobber? Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home.**

 **Gobber: Say no more! I hear you loud and clear. I've got a plan. _[He turns to the teens and points to everyone.]_ All right. Who'd like to be dragon bait?**

 ** _[Everyone gasps and turned to Fishlegs. Fishlegs, thinking it was Phil, looks to the sheep. But he was sorely mistaken as Phil bleats and side-steps away. He turns to the others who stare at him expectantly and realizes that he was the bait. Next thing he knew, he was dressed like Gobber with ropes and bones with a giant rib cage hanging above him. The others not far as they hide in a ditch. Gobber making sure everything is in perfect alignment.]_**

"Really? 'Loud and clear', huh?" Hiccup said sarcastically.

Fishlegs groaned in misery. "Why does it always have to be me to be the bait?"

"Because you're the most vulnerable." Snotlout stated.

"…Thanks."

 **Fishlegs: Uh, Gobber, are you sure this is safe?**

 **Gobber: Ah, safety's overrated. _[He waved off and walked over to where the others are hiding.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Huh?**

"Don't tell them that either, Gobber!" laughed Stoick.

 **Gobber: Ok, here's the plan. The Boneknapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs,**

Fishlegs yelped along with his on-screen self.

 **Gobber: —causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that rib cage and then we rush in and finish him off, once and for all!**

 ** _[The twins and Snotlout stared, thinking he's gone insane.]_**

 **Snotlout: [WHISPERS] It's sad when they get old.**

Snotlout nodded in agreement before he yelped in pain when he was smacked again.

 **Hiccup: Gobber, you're taking this way too far, ok? Y-you need to face it. There is no such thing as the Boneknapper.**

 **Gobber: Wormsquat! Now, get into position. Way to go, Fishlegs! You're doing fine! _[As the others argue with Gobber, Fishlegs gasps at what's behind them. When the screen shows the others, behind them is a large skeletal dragon. The Boneknapper. The others don't notice it.]_**

Everyone in the hall, minus the dragons, stared and gaped in shock and disbelief.

"HA! See that? I told you that it was real!" Gobber boasted before he paused as a thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute…did you dragons know about it being real?" he stated suspiciously. All the dragons pointedly looked away from him innocently. "Oh…I see how it is…Make me look like the crazy man, I see. _You_ bag of scaly, good for nothing, reptiles you!" all the dragons laughed in their own way, making the rest of the Vikings chuckle in amusement.

Stoick laughed and patted the poor blacksmith. "You don't need them to make you look crazy, old friend." Gobber grumbled under his breath, making sounds like "turning them into boots" or something along the lines.

 **Hiccup: No wonder the entire village thinks you're crazy.**

 **Snotlout: Hello? He sees dead Vikings.**

"Not 'dead!' Frozen!" Gobber corrected.

"Which we still don't buy on that part!"

 **Tuffnut: Yeah, especially that thing about the hammerhead yak.**

"Or that!" Tuffnut added.

 **Fishlegs: Um, guys?**

 **Astrid: This is a complete waste of time. We need to start…**

 **Fishlegs: Guys! Hello? Hello, hello! Turn around! Guys, guys!**

 **All: What? _[Then everyone freezes when they hear rattling behind them.]_**

 **Hiccup: It's right behind us, isn't it? _[They slowly turn around and look up at the Boneknapper in terror. The bones on it's armor rattle as it spreads its wings and stands tall. When it opens its maw, it only lets out a squeak.]_**

"Huh. Well, what do you know? No roar."

 **Fishlegs: Well, what do you know? No roar.**

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout shrugged. "Because I'm awesome!" puffing out his chest. "…And Fishlegs was wrong." Fishlegs rolled his eyes while Astrid pretended to gag. But then had a mischievous look and turned to him.

"Well, I've got a better cry for you. It goes like this. 'Snotlout! Snotlout! Shut! Up! Now!'" she emphasized the end by slamming her fist down on the table, making the teens burst into fits of hysterics. Snotlout and Spitelout scowled.

 **Gobber: RUN! _[Everyone ran towards Fishlegs as the Boneknapper shot fire at them.]_**

 **Astrid: Okay, Gobber, we believe you!**

"Not completely, still not sure about the whole hammerhead stuff." Said Tuff.

 ** _[They all screamed as it charged and swung its bludgeon like tail at them but missed, the force of it blowing them towards where Fishlegs is and dogpile on him. Phil then tripped the rope, trapping them under the rib cage.]_**

 **Gobber: Phil!**

Despite the situation, they all couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

 ** _[They all gasped and turned in terror as the dragon stomped towards them. They all backed away and screamed. The Boneknapper got ready to fire and they quickly took cover behind the individual rib cage bones, just in time when it did.]_**

 **Snotlout: Find a happy place, find a happy place.**

 ** _[The Boneknapper began to bang on the rib cage, trying to get to them]_**

 **Fishlegs: No, no, no, no, please! Please! AAH! He wants my head! I swear he wants my head! Oh ho-ho!**

 ** _[As everyone panics, Hiccup notices something on the dragon. On the chest area, there's a little hole that has a familiar shape. Then he looks to Gobber's belt buckle and realizes something.]_**

 **Gobber: …little. Bring it on! You wait till I get out there I'll show you…**

 **Hiccup: Wait. _[He looks between the two again to confirm his theory.]_ It searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. The treasure! Gobber, take off your pants.**

 **Gobber: Huh?**

"Okay!"

"No!" the teens yelled. Gobber laughed.

"I'm just playing around." Then he grinned. "…Or am I?" they teens shuddered.

 **All: No!**

 **Hiccup: Wait, listen to me. I think Fishlegs was right. The Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar. _[The Boneknapper yanks a piece of the rib cage closest to Gobber off.]_ But maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle.**

 **Astrid: Gobber, please, you have to give it back.**

 **Gobber: No way. It's mine! _[Suddenly, the Boneknapper grabs him in his jaws by his peg leg.]_ Uh-oh. _[He gets yanked out of the rib cage.]_**

"Well…that's one way of doing it…" said Stoick.

 **Gobber: Whoa! _[The dragon waves him around like a rag doll as Gobber yells in terror while the others watch from the ground.]_**

 **Hiccup: Give him back his bone!**

 **Gobber: Nooo!**

 **Hiccup: GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE!**

 **Gobber: Nooo! _[The Boneknapper flings him in the air.]_ NOOoooo—Oh, all right.**

 ** _[He yanks the belt buckle off and throws it at the Boneknapper, making its mark and completing the armor. The Boneknapper shuffles around, adjusting to the bone as Gobber crashes into a pile of bones with a grunt. Everyone gasps, wondering if he's all right. He comes out of the pile, groaning, and watches in time to see the Boneknapper give a mighty, earsplitting roar, sounding like a banshee.]_**

All the Vikings covered their ears at the extremely loud roar coming out of the dragon on the TV, especially the dragons who have much sharper hearing then the humans. Even with the sound coming out of the TV, it was still pretty loud. Along with how it resonates all around the Great Hall. The teens and their dragons had it far worse since they were pretty much in the front (which they now regret), which means they got the full brunt; their dragons whining in pain. When the sound finally stopped, everyone groaned or whined about their hearing being damaged.

"AH! MY EARS! I CAN'T. HEAR. ANYTHING!" Tuff shouted in distress, trying to get the hearing back in his ears.

"HUH?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU CAN'T SMEAR TANGERINES?!" Ruff shouted back."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WOULD YOU TWO, MUTTONHEADS, QUIT. SHOUTING!" Shouted Snotlout.

"…HUH?!"

"WELL, FISHLEGS, I THINK WE CAN ADD THAT TO THE BOOK OF DRAGONS!" Hiccup shouted to Fishlegs who thankfully heard that.

"YEAH! I THINK SO!" he shouted back.

"WHAT?!"

"SHUT. UP!"

 ** _[Everyone covers their ears at the sound. The Boneknapper lowers down to Gobber's level, growling.]_**

 **Hiccup: Gobber!**

 ** _[Gobber looks up at the dragon in anticipation, thinks before standing up.]_**

 **Gobber: All right, you've got me. Make it fast. _[He drops his head, resigned to his fate.]_**

"Hey, my hearings back!"

 ** _[The Boneknapper softly growls and nuzzles his head to Gobber, confusing him and causing his pants to fall down. He looks down, embarrassed.]_**

 **Gobber: Uh… [SHEEPISHLY LAUGHS].**

"AAAH! MY EYES! I'M BLIND! Oh, why the humanity does life forsake me so! WHYYYY!" Tuff shouted dramatically as he covered his eyes. The teens and everyone else groan and turn away.

"Ah, stop being so dramatic. It's not that bad."

 ** _[They all turn away, groaning. Fishlegs looking like he's gonna hurl.]_**

 **Hiccup: That's gonna give me nightmares.**

 **Astrid: Well, at least we have a ride home.**

 ** _[They all watch Gobber scratch it under its chin with his hook; the Boneknapper wagging its tail happily as it croons.]_**

 **Gobber: [LAUGHING] Aren't you cute? Yes, you are! Yes, you are.**

"Huh. It's like an overgrown puppy." Said Gobber, thoughtfully as he watched the big dragon.

 ** _[The scene cuts to Phil's face up in the air, the wind blowing his ears back.]_**

"Huh?" Fishlegs stared at the screen confused.

 ** _[Then draws back to the others riding the Boneknapper across the ocean towards home; the Boneknapper roaring as they hoot and holler.]_**

"Oh…!"

 **Snotlout: You know, I never doubted him. I was always like, "He's right." _[Fishlegs looks at him blankly.]_**

"…Sure, Snotlout!" said Astrid. Hiccup and Fishlegs chuckled.

The twins laughed their heads off. "Yeah, right!"

"You were the first person not to believe him from the start."

Snotlout scowled.

 **Tuffnut: Ah! This tailbone is hurting my tailbone.**

 ** _[The Boneknapper roars happily.]_**

 **Hiccup: [CHUCKLES] He sure seems happy to have that bone back.**

 **Fishlegs: Well, legend says that the Boneknapper's roar is its mating call.**

The teens all exchanged glances.

 **Gobber: Oh, that's just a myth! _[Suddenly, they hear a high-pitched roar and they all gasp as they turn around.]_ Uh-oh.**

The teens and Stoick paled.

 **Phil: [BLEATING]**

 **Gobber: _[More female Boneknapper roars sound around as the screen pans out, showing them flying towards Berk with Female Boneknappers flying behind them.]_ Ha! I think Stoick will believe me now, eh? [LAUGHS] [ROARS].**

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

"Oh, well I guess that's that for now." Gobber stood up with a grunt. "Break time over. Back to work!" he announced as he and the rest of the Vikings made their way towards the door, glad to be able to stretch their legs as groans and cracks could be heard from sitting down for a long period. Mildew could be heard muttering words along the lines of "abomination" and "beasts". The teens shielded their eyes from being inside for a while, the sun blinding them slightly. Their dragons trailed behind them as they walked towards town where every Viking was already on their way to doing their normal routines.

"How great was that, huh? Who knows how many adventures we'll see and experience later." Said Fishlegs, excited.

"I know, right? It's gonna be amazing!" said Astrid.

"Well, its definitely not going to be boring around here that's for sure." Said Hiccup.

"Though I'm not looking forward to seeing Gobber in his underpants for the second time." Snotlout added. They all shuddered.

"But the Boneknapper, now that's gonna be awesome." Said Tuffnut.

"And not to mention, Snoggletog." Added Ruffnut. They both laughed sinisterly. Astrid on the other hand bit her lip nervously, completely forgetting that particular video.

"Gobber's stories though, I can definitely live without." Said Snotlout. "I mean, seriously? 'The hammerhead yak riding the hammerhead whale?' Where did he even get that?" the others nodded in agreement, totally true.

"When do you think we'll see another video?" inquired Fishlegs. Hiccup answered for him.

"Well, since the Snoggletog video was the first one we saw, and that's not due for another month or so, I'd say tomorrow will be the earliest. In any case, the note will let us know when tomorrow."

"Well, it's a nice day today, why don't we go flying and have another trick competition?" Astrid suggested and they all agreed before getting on their dragons and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 How to Start a Dragon Academy**

The next day, Hiccup and the others were just hanging out and relaxing on top of an old catapult, taking a break from flying for the afternoon. Hiccup was just looking at his notes and drawings of Crescent Island, glad that they were still there for now when suddenly, the inside of his vest began to glow—shocking him—before immediately grabbing the note and looking at it. "Guys, guys, look!" they stopped whatever conversation they were having and turned to him, immediately having excited looks on their faces when they saw the note glowing.

"Oh, yeah! TV time!" said Snotlout, pumping his fist.

Fishlegs squirmed in excitement. "Oh! I wonder what we're gonna watch this time."

"I hope there are gonna be more explosions."

"Yeah! I'm with you there, sister." They banged their helmets together.

Astrid got to her feet. "Let's go tell everyone!"

"Even Mildew?" asked Tuffnut as they mounted.

Hiccup shrugged. "Eh, we'll see if he wants to or not." Then they were off as they went all over the island, announcing the good news. Snotlout just shouting "TV TIME! TV TIME!", which the Vikings immediately got as they quickly finished up what they were doing and excitedly scrambled to get to the Great Hall, bringing some food with them since they're gonna be in there for a while. Some even carried barrels and baskets of fish since the dragons will most likely join them and will most _definitely_ be hungry.

Stoick was already at the Great Hall even before hearing the news and stood out front to direct the people inside along with the dragons. "Everyone get inside, calmly! There's no need to rush, the machine is not going anywhere. And bring as much for yourselves, but not too much! Just enough so we can still have provisions in the storage house. We are only going to be in here for a while. Just bring as much fish for the dragons, and some dragon nip! We don't want them getting rowdy in there and accidentally break the machine."

"Dad, it's called a TV." Said Hiccup as he and Toothless walked up to the chief.

"Ah, Hiccup, right. Are all the dragons accounted for?"

"Almost. A dozen more are still out there. Fishlegs is getting them."

"HOOKFANG!" They look inside to see Snotlout's pants on fire again as he ran towards the water troughs that were for the dragons and jump in. "Ahhh…Sweet relief." Meanwhile, Spitelout was just watching his son, utterly embarrassed as he shook his head.

"Well, we can tell that Snotlout is accounted for." Hiccup said dryly. Stoick chuckled at his joke before he continued directing the people in. After accounting all the dragons, Hiccup and Toothless went inside where the others were at the table they were before, Fishlegs and Meatlug right behind them. He sat down at the table between Astrid and a drenched Snotlout while Fishlegs sat next to the twins, their dragons laying in front of them.

Fishlegs squealed. "Oh, I'm so excited! I wonder what adventures we'll face this time?" He gasped. "Maybe we'll even discover some new dragons."

"I'm just hoping for some destruction." Said Tuff.

"Yeah. Beautiful, beautiful, destruction." Said Ruff dreamily.

"It's probably gonna be about me and how I will save the day." boasted Snotlout. "After all, this face is made for the screen."

"Ugh! Don't make me yak up my lunch this early, please." They snickered as Snotlout gaped. "But I do hope that we won't be meeting any enemies anytime soon."

Hiccup raised a brow. "Why enemies?"

"Well, we have dragons now and in some places dragons are still viewed as enemies, so it would make sense that we would make some because they would view us as a threat, and Berk with dragons would be a sign of aggression with neighboring tribes."

"The lass is right, son." They turned around to see the chief walking over towards them with Gobber and the rest of the council. "The dragons will be viewed as an act of war, especially with the Berserkers if Dagur becomes chief. We may have made peace with the dragons, but other neighboring tribes haven't yet."

"After all, it's only been about two months since the war was over." Said Gobber. "It'll take time for them to get used to the idea. The Berserkers on the other hand…"

"Right now, rumors are probably already being spread around the Archipelago about your accomplishment, so we don't know what the future holds for us and for Berk. Hopefully, these videos will give us a better insight on it."

"Though I doubt we'll be prepared for it since when that time comes, we'll forget we've ever watched it." Gobber added. Stoick gave him a blank look.

"Yes, Gobber…Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Chief!" he answered cheekily.

"Well, hopefully, we will be prepared enough for it when the time comes." Said Hiccup. His father nodded before he turned to the crowd who were starting to get settled in their seats, the dragons all settled as well. "All right, is everyone accounted for?"

"Everyone seems to be accounted for." Said Mulch. "Even Mildew." Stoick raised a brow, a little surprised before nodding.

"All right, let's get started, then." Everyone cheered in excitement before quieting down as everyone got comfortable, and waited for the screen to light up.

 ** _[The scene starts off with a view of Berk up in the skies.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: This is Berk. For generations, it was Viking against dragon. The battles were ferocious. Then one day, everything changed._**

 ** _[The scene shows Hiccup and Toothless, soaring through the skies.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: I met Toothless. And together, we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them…live with them, even train them. [The two then did some tricks before they flew down and landed where the others are on a sea stack.]_**

 **Hiccup: Okay, guys. Best trick competition. Who's up first?**

The Vikings started to lean in their seats in anticipation. None of them have ever seen any of the kids do tricks on their dragons this close.

"I bet it's gonna be me." Snotlout bragged.

 **Fishlegs: Uh—**

 **Snotlout: Me.**

 **Fishlegs: Actually, I think it's—**

 **Snotlout: Me.**

 **Astrid: Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, go!**

"Ha ha! Knew it was gonna be me!"

 **Snotlout: Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on F-FIIIRRREE! _[Before he could finish, Hookfang decided to take off already, causing Snotlout to scream in surprise. He launched downward before lifting up and speeding forward around some sea stacks.]_ Oh-ho-ho, no! **

**_[Snotlout continued screaming as this went on. Hookfang flew sideways between some narrow sea stacks, causing the horns on the teen's helmet to grind and spark against the rock. Hookfang grumbled a laugh as they made it out.]_**

 **Snotlout: Oh, no! _[They spiraled upwards before doing a nosedive into the water at super sonic speed, Snotlout still screaming in terror as they swam for a second before flying out and back towards the others. Snotlout looked himself over.]_ I'm alive? I'M ALIVE! _[Hiccup and Astrid stared at him blankly. He collected himself quickly when he noticed.]_ …Of course I am.**

Everyone laughed at the look on his face as all of this happened, especially the teens and Hookfang. Snotlout blushed in embarrassment as Spitelout shook his head in disappointment.

 **Fishlegs: It's my turn! Ready, Meatlug? Here we go! _[The two took off, but all they did was slowly fly around the twins and their dragon once before landing back at their spot. The others and the dragons just stared at them as they did, Snotlout having a look that was not impressed at all.]_ Yes! New personal best. _[He leaned down to hug the dragon who licked him.]_**

"Pfft. More like personal lamest." Snotlout muttered.

"I don't know, Snotlout. At least his dragon listened to him." Hiccup chuckled while Snotlout scowled deeper.

 **Ruffnut: My turn!**

 **Tuffnut: No, my turn!**

"Guys…same dragon." Said Hiccup, rolling his eyes at the same time as his on-screen self.

 **Hiccup: Guys…same dragon.**

By this point, the teens were starting to get used to saying the same thing as their on-screen selves…Though it's still a little creepy.

 **Tuffnut: Oh, right.**

"I can't believe you didn't know that!" Tuffnut scoffed.

"Me?! You didn't know either!" Ruffnut nearly yelled.

"Oh, yeah? Well— "

"Guys, not now." Hiccup sighed.

 ** _[The two fist-bumped before taking off. They tried to decide which way to go.]_**

 **Tuffnut: Go left.**

 **Ruffnut: No, right!**

 **Tuffnut: No, no, no, right!**

 **Ruffnut: No, left!**

"Can't make up your minds, can you?" Gobber chuckled.

 ** _[In the process of their indecision, they twisted Barf and Belch's necks, making them bang their heads together. They crashed into a sea stack, causing them to spin out of control as the two held on by the Zippleback's horns.]_**

 **The Twins: Whoa! Whoa… _[They were able to right themselves, but having had enough, Barf and Belch threw the twins off their necks and into the air. The two screamed as they went air born before descending.]_**

The twins' eyes were glued to the screen as they watched themselves in awe. "…Awesome."

"Yeah…we should totally do that, later."

"Yeah…"

 **Tuffnut: Oh, no! Whoa! This is awesome and scary! [SCREAMS] _[Before they could fall into the water, Barf and Belch caught them by the scruff and threw them back on their backs. They then flew back to the others, the twins looking out of breath.]_**

 **Ruffnut: We almost died.**

 **Tuffnut: Ugh, I know. Go again?**

"YEAH!" they shouted as they banged each other's helmets, causing them to fall to the ground. The others just rolled their eyes.

"Figures." Snotlout scoffed.

 **Astrid: Hey, it's my turn. You might wanna take notes. Let's go. YAH! _[Then, they were off.]_ Okay, Stormfly. Tail flip. _[Stormfly dragged her tail in the water.]_ Now twirl! _[She then twirled and dodged the sea stacks.]_ Quick, upward spiral! _[Finally, she did a spiral up towards the sky with her wings spread as a finale.]_ All right, Stormfly! _[Then they flew back to the others who were in awe.]_**

The Vikings all oohed before clapping and cheering for the two's amazing performance in the air, even the dragons were impressed. Astrid smiled in pride while Stormfly preened.

"Yeah, but can you do that without the dragon?" Snotlout scoffed. Astrid reached around Hiccup and punched his arm.

 **Ruffnut: Wow!**

 **Tuffnut: Cool!**

 **Fishlegs: Wow! That's nice!**

 **Snotlout: Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon? _[She punched him_. _]_ Ow!**

Everyone, save Astrid and Snotlout, busted out laughing.

 **Hiccup: Well, looks like we got our work cut out for us, there, bud.**

 ** _[They then took off, doing a loop before descending down the seas stack at high speed. As they were about to hit the water, they pulled up at the last minute, causing a wake of water as they flew just above it from how fast they were going. They then flew through sea stacks after sea stacks, dodging them in quick precision. They then came across an arch. Hiccup and Toothless looked at it with confident looks as they flew towards it at high speed. Then everything became in slow motion as at the right moment, Hiccup jumped off of Toothless, landed on the arch and ran across it, Toothless gliding right underneath the arch. Then just at the right moment, he jumped off just in time for Toothless to catch him. They spiraled upwards into the sky.]_**

 **Snotlout: Yeah!**

 **Ruffnut: Wow!**

 **Tuffnut: Whoa!**

 **Fishlegs: Oh, that's nice!**

 ** _[As their finale, they shot plasma blasts into the sky like fireworks. His friends watched the display in awe.]_**

 **Astrid: They're still the best.**

 ** _[The two then flew through the after-mist of the plasma blasts with successful smiles.]_**

 **Hiccup: Another win. _[Toothless grumbled in response.]_ Good job, bud.**

Everyone in the village stared open-mouth in awe of their performance in silence while the teens whooped and cheered, congratulating Hiccup. The dragons were blown away by the performance. Toothless held his head up high in pride for him and his rider. Stoick broke the silence when he stood to his feet with a proud smile on his face.

"Ha ha! That's my boy!" Everyone cheered and applauded as Stoick shook his son by the shoulders and ruffled his hair with a joyful laugh. Mildew growled under his breath at the sight. Dragons…

 ** _[Scene: The Plaza.]_**

 ** _[The scene cuts to the sun shining down on Berk, Hiccup and Toothless flying before landing in the Plaza.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: Yep, dragons. Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. [Suddenly, they hear shouting and yelling as they walk through the village, a yak passing by as it's being chased by a Gronckle.] Unfortunately, dragons are still, well, dragons._**

The teens turn to each other in concern, wondering what was going and why it involved the dragons.

 **Female Viking: Oh, ah, dragon. _[Hiccup looks over to see a woman having a tug-a-war with a Terrible Terror as they fight over a chicken leg.]_ Let go of my food! Drop it, pesky dragon! _[As the Terrible Terror takes the meat off the bone, another swoops in and takes the bone.]_ [GASPS] Dragons!**

 **Male Viking: Get off my roof, you Pest! _[Hearing another commotion, he looks over to see a Viking yelling at a Nadder that was on his roof. Then another having a tug-a-war with a Monstrous Nightmare with a bag of apples.]_**

 **Male Viking 2: Let go of that! These are my apples! _[The dragon let's go, making him and the apples tumble to the ground. Another with a Nadder chasing some chickens as a man shouts after it.]_**

 **Male Viking 3: You're a dastardly dragon, you are! _[While the Nadder chases the chickens, it goes through a clothes line while a Viking woman does her laundry, taking the line and the clothes with it.]_**

 **Female Viking 2: Give me back my dainties, Dragon!**

The teens and the Vikings all gape at the scene in horror…Well, except the twins who were cheering at all the chaos the dragons were causing and Mildew just smirked.

"You see that! This is what happens when you let dragons live among civilized men. Dragons just cause nothing but trouble." The teens all glared at the bitter old man while the dragons growled at him.

 **Male Viking 4: Get down! Incoming! Look out! _[The man then runs away after he looks up, making Hiccup to look up as well while others run as well.]_**

 **Male Viking 5: Dragon poop! _[Right as he says that, a flock of dragons fly over the village and drop down green dragon droppings.]_**

"EW!" All the children yelled while everyone groaned in repulsion at the scene.

 **Hiccup: Ew, gross, gross, gross. Oh, poop. Oh, that's disgusting. _[As he backs away from the droppings, he runs into Bucket and Mulch who have makeshift umbrellas made out of shields attached to wooden poles as they watch calmly.]_ …Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket. Sorry about the, uh…**

"Who's that?" asked Bucket.

"That's you, Bucket." Said Mulch.

"Oh…" then he gasped. "So there's two of me?!" Mulch groaned.

 **Bucket: Every day at 3:00. They're regular, at least. A tip of the cap.**

 **Mulch: Better than the days when it was kill or be killed.**

Mulch nodded. "Sure is."

 **Mulch: Hey, we've got some fish for that father of yours. [CHUCKLES] Bucket, give the boy the cod. _[Bucket lifts up to show the bag with the cod in it, but only sees an empty bag with a hole in it. He looks at it in confusion.]_**

 **Bucket: I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?**

 **Hiccup: Uh, no, uh, actually, Bucket, I'm-I'm afraid the, uh… _[He points to the side and they look over to see a Terrible Terror dragging the cod away. It looks at them and hisses threateningly before dragging it off under a dock, a couple of Terrors following it and eat it. Hiccup grins guiltily.]_**

Stoick sighed tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hiccup chuckled sheepishly. "Um, sorry, Dad." Stoick glanced at him before looking down and shaking his head, but he pat Hiccup's head to let him know that all was forgiven.

 ** _Hiccup: Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. [The scene drags on as it slowly makes its way towards the far side of the village as day turns to night, showing an old house on a cabbage farm. Mildew's residence.] But there are those who will never accept the dragons, and will do anything to drive them away._**

Mildew nodded in agreement. "Oh, I will. You'll be sure of it…" he mumbled to himself.

 ** _[Scene: Mildew's residence.]_**

 ** _[The scene shows the inside of Mildew's house, Mildew sleeping on his stone bed with Fungus sleeping as well. Thumping and creaking is heard outside, causing chains to rattle and dust to fall down from the ceiling as the house rumbles. A sword falls, causing Mildew to stir from his sleep and looks around. Axes that are hanging from the ceiling are creaking and swinging side-to-side, causing one to fall and nearly behead the sheep who bleats in terror and runs to the little hole under Mildew's bed to hide.]_**

The twins laughed at the scared sheep.

 ** _[Mildew looks up at the ceiling and scowls, grumbling under his breath. The scene then changes as he and Fungus walk out of his house, still grumbling, and turns around to see a Gronckle sleeping on his roof, snoring noisily.]_**

 **Mildew: Dragons. I should've known. _[Then he notices something and leans down, grabbing half eaten cabbages.]_ Helps himself to _my_ roof and _my_ cabbage.**

"Dragons. Humph!" Mildew grumbled.

 ** _[Then he turns around and gasps in horror. What he finds is his cabbage field in ruins as Gronckles of different colors ravages it, eating all the cabbages before they fly away.]_**

"Ah! Too close!" Tuffnut cried in horror, the others cringing in agreement while Mildew gasped at the sight of his cabbage field.

"My whole field! You dragons will pay for this!"

 **Mildew: My whole field! Gone! [GROWLS] That tears it, Fungus. _[Mildew than grabs his staff, his helmet, and Fungus who bleats in protest before walking off.]_**

Stoick sighed, knowing he was going to hear from this soon.

"Ah! Still too close!"

"It's so ugly!"

 ** _[Scene: Food Storehouse.]_**

 ** _[The scene changes back to town the next morning where it shows the chief and the blacksmith in front of the storage house, Mildew making his way towards them as other Vikings mingle around.]_**

 **Stoick: Stand the elk up in the back. Fishing boats just came in with a big catch.**

 **Mildew: Stoick.**

 **Gobber: Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day.**

 **Stoick: You picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming.**

 **Mildew: Doh—it's the dragons again. _[He stops in front of them on the steps, Hiccup and Toothless in the background watching them from the side of the storage house.]_ Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men.**

"'Civilized men?' Does ANYBODY here think Mildew is civilized? Or even a man at least?" Snotlout called out. Everyone shook their heads. Mildew grumbled under his breath.

 **Gobber: Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?**

The teens snickered at Gobber's statement.

 **Mildew: Oh, very well. Make your jokes. Meanwhile, these dragons upend our village carts… _[He then gestures with his staff towards a Viking woman right-siding an empty cart from its side with a grunt, a frown on her face as she makes her way towards them.]_ Turn people's houses into piles of rubble! _[Another example to his statement shows two Vikings fixing a roof with a hole in it and getting their attention as well as a crowd surrounds the storage house.]_**

 **Male Viking: Aye, Mildew's right!**

Hiccup gaped. "What?! People are actually agreeing with that old Yak?!" the teens were also surprised but couldn't help but snicker at Hiccup calling Mildew an old yak.

 **Mildew: They even disturb an old man's rest! _[He gestures to his eyes.]_ Can't you see these bags under me eyes? [VILLAGERS SHOUTING AGREEMENTS]**

"I don't want to look at a yak." Hiccup stated with a straight face, making everyone burst out into hysterics.

"Ugh! He's even more hideous!" said Tuffnut, looking away.

"Oh, the horror! The horror!" cried Ruffnut.

 **Gobber: He's right. He's hideous. _[Mildew then directs his attention to the crowd.]_**

 **Mildew: These are wild and unpredictable beasts.**

 **Male Viking 2: Right you are! _[Mildew points to Bucket in the crowd and taps his bucket.]_**

 **Mildew: They even cracked this man's skull…like an egg.**

"Eggs? I like eggs."

 **Bucket: Eggs? I like eggs. Scrambled, over easy, poached.**

 **Mildew: You need to put those dragons in cages.**

 **Male Viking 3: I agree!**

 **Male Viking 4: Yeah, get 'em outta here!**

"Stop agreeing with the yak!" Hiccup shouts.

 ** _[As this goes on, Hiccup watches worriedly from the side and pets Toothless' head who croons in concern.]_**

 **Mildew: If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village.**

 ** _[His argument causes the rest of the Vikings to shout in agreement as they wave their fists angrily at the chief who watches this sternly, but also in concern. Hiccup walks up to the front and directs to the angry crowd, trying to reason with them.]_**

 **Hiccup: They don't mean any harm, they're just dragons being dragons. _[Stoick puts his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, silently telling him that he would take over before stepping up to the old man.]_**

 **Stoick: Look, Mildew, if there's a problem, I'll deal with it. _[Mildew gets in his face.]_**

 **Mildew: Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. _[Then walks away through the crowd who part for him.]_ And I think I speak for everyone when I say, you better do something about it. _[Everyone begins to shout at Stoick who just watches all of this in silence.]_**

 **Male Viking 5: Yeah! What are you gonna do?**

 **Male Viking 6: Mildew's right!**

 **Male Viking 7: Come on, help us, Stoick!**

 **Male Viking 8: Do something, now!**

Stoick breathed heavily while the Vikings looked a little guilty. All they were doing was causing more problems for the chief and his son by agreeing with Mildew, all because of a few problems they couldn't handle. "You should listen to me, Stoick. If not me, then listen to the people." Everyone glared and the dragons growled at him, causing him to back away and shut up immediately. Stoick gave him a stern look.

"Oh, I think the people _and the dragons_ have spoken quite clearly."

 ** _[Scene: Haddock residence.]_**

 ** _[The scene then fades to a burning fire pit in the Haddock household, Stoick pacing in front of it in thought as he sighs tiredly. Gobber sitting at the table with a whittling knife appendage and a wooden duck while Hiccup and Toothless watch the chief in concern at the staircase.]_**

 **Stoick: We can't just let the dragons run wild like they own the place…Hey, we can put up signs.**

"Signs? For dragons?"

 **Gobber: Signs? For dragons?**

 **Stoick: No, for the people.**

"Signs? For Vikings?"

 **Gobber: Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick.**

 **Stoick: Ugh! Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the Plaza.**

"Nets?"

"We get it, Gobber."

 **Gobber: Nets? You do know they breathe fire.**

Stoick face-palmed and groaned in utter annoyance while the teens snickered.

 **Stoick: I know very well they breathe fire, Gobber. [GROWLS] Maybe Mildew was right. _[In his frustration, he knocks a chair over that lands next to Hiccup who rights it.]_ We have to figure—**

 **Hiccup: No, Dad, wait. What if I deal with the dragons? _[His father turns to him dubiously as Toothless makes his way down to Hiccup's side.]_**

 **Stoick: You?**

 **Hiccup: Who else? If anyone can control them, I can. _[Toothless rubs up against him and nuzzles his side.]_ I'm the best man for the job.**

 **Stoick: You're not a man yet, Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Not if you don't give me the chance to be.**

"He's got you there, Stoick." Said Gobber.

"And Hiccup is the first to ride a dragon, so he's the perfect candidate for the job." Astrid added.

Stoick thought on this before turning to Hiccup. "Hiccup, are you sure you can do this." Hiccup smiled.

"I'm positive, Dad. After all, I've got Toothless. Plus, the others can help. Right guys?" they all nodded. Stoick sighed and nodded.

"Fair enough."

Mildew scoffed. "This is absurd. Putting a bunch of _teenagers_ in charge of dragons." Stoick gave him a stern look.

"Watch it, Mildew. That's my son you're talking about, and I trust that in the end he will succeed." Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Stoick smiled while Mildew rolled his eyes.

 ** _[The two adult Vikings give each other glances before coming to a decision.]_**

 **Stoick: Fair enough. You'll have your chance. Starting tomorrow.**

 ** _[Hiccup smiles gratefully as the scene fades to the next day, dragons flying through the air or running around through the Plaza. Hiccup walks into the Plaza with a look of confidence.]_**

 **Hiccup: Okay, gang. There's gonna be some changes around here. _[Suddenly, he hears shouting and turns to the source. A Viking woman is trying to get a Nadder away from her case of bread as it tries to eat it.]_**

 **Female Viking: Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread! Oh! [GROANS] _[She then runs inside her house to get away, the Nadder following her as it sticks its head inside. Hiccup immediately goes to action.]_**

 **Hiccup: Hold on, I'll help you. Just… _[The Nadder comes out and turns to Hiccup.]_ No. _[He puts his hand to its snout, immediately calming it.]_ All right. _[Suddenly, chickens flap and cluck about behind him, startling the dragon before it chases one of them. He turns around to see what was going on.]_ Whoa. What the-ookay.**

 ** _[Behind him was a Gronckle knocking stuff around as it charges at the Nadder, hopping over the teen. Roars are heard and he sees two dragons fighting each other, causing sheep to run away and one to catch on fire. He runs into action again and chases the sheep.]_**

 **Hiccup: Toothless, stop that fight. I'll put out the sheep. _[Toothless looks up at where the dragons are fighting and goes to stop it as Hiccup runs after the torched sheep.]_ [PANTING] Okay. Okay. Whoa, uh— _[As he gets to the middle of town, he sees dragons running amuck as Vikings run in panic or chasing the dragons as the screen pans away.]_**

 **Male Viking: Get out! Get back here with my cart!**

 **Male Viking 2: Bring that back here!**

 **Male Viking 3: Enough of these dragons!**

Hiccup groaned and buried his face in his hands. This was not going as planned.

 ** _[The screen then shows the rest of the teens watching the chaos from a top of an old catapult, confused at Hiccup's scrambling.]_**

"What the— R-really?! You guys are just standing there watching me fail?!"

 **Snotlout: What's he doing?**

 **Tuffnut: Uh…I think he's helping the dragons break stuff.**

 **Ruffnut: Cool.**

"I am not. Helping them. Break stuff!"

"Oh…Can we help break stuff?"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

 ** _[They then see Hiccup chasing a smoking sheep that was heading towards him with a bucket of water. But the sheep runs him over, knocking him down with a bleat as he drops the bucket and slides down the hill on his back. He hopelessly watches the sheep run away as the world looks upside down.]_**

"Whoa…the world just totally broke because everything just turned upside down."

"I know, right? Trippy…"

 **Astrid: Wow. He could really use our help.**

 **Tuffnut: We'll get to it.**

 **Ruffnut: In a minute. _[Hiccup finally was able to douse the sheep.]_**

"Thanks. I feel _so_ glad to have you as friends."

 **Hiccup: Sorry about that. [SIGHS] _[Suddenly, a flock of dragons fly over the Plaza.]_**

 **Astrid: and it's 3:00… _[Hiccup looks up just in time, a dragon dung falling towards him.]_**

 **Hiccup: Oh, no…[SPLAT]**

The twins and Snotlout and some of the Vikings laughed their heads off while the rest of the Vikings cringed in disgust and sympathy. Stoick sighed for what felt like the hundredth time this week.

"See what I mean, Stoick? You know I— "Stoick gave him an intimidating look.

"Not. Now. Mildew."

 ** _[Scene: Haddock Residence.]_**

 ** _[The scene then takes place at night in front of the Haddock residence. It closes in on Hiccup's room where Hiccup is looking tired and sore as he rolls his shoulders, Toothless watching him in concern.]_**

 **Hiccup: Oh, everything hurts. _[He takes off his prosthetic.]_ Even this.**

Fishlegs raised a brow. "How is that possible?! It's not even a part of you?"

 **Astrid: Hiccup? _[Hiccup looks up startled and puts back on his prosthetic before getting up and brushes himself off.]_**

 **Hiccup: Astrid? Perfect. I don't look too beat up, do I? _[He turns to Toothless for his opinion, but the dragon just growls and gives him a look of pity.]_**

"Oh, great. Dragon pity." Hiccup sighed.

"You look like you got run over by a yak." Said Tuffnut. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Well, he's not wrong there. You look terrible." Snotlout laughed.

"Thank you, for summing that up."

"Awful, even."

" _Thank you_ , Snotlout!"

 **Hiccup: Oh, great. Dragon pity. _[Astrid finally makes her way upstairs.]_ Uh, hey, Astrid. What a nice surprise.**

 **Astrid: So, how was your day?**

 **Hiccup: Uh, uneventful. Hung around the Plaza. You know.**

"Yeah, uneventful." Astrid scoffed.

"Really? I mean, I thought it was pretty eventful. You know, with him helping the dragons break stuff and all." Said Tuffnut.

"I was not— "Hiccup groaned and slammed his head onto the table. His friends all stared at him. "…Ow."

 **Astrid: Yeah, I do know. We saw you out there. _[Astrid picks off a piece of dirt off him.]_ It's hard to believe you're still standing.**

 **Hiccup: _[Groans and falls back on his bed.]_ I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month.**

 **Stoick: Hiccup! _[His eyes widen and he quickly gets to his feet as his father makes his way upstairs.]_**

"Oh, great. This should be good…" said Hiccup, sarcastically as he rubbed his forehead.

 **Stoick: Hiccup. What's going on out there? The Plaza looks like a war zone.**

 **Hiccup: I know it looks bad.**

 **Astrid: [WHISPERS] Really bad.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, but this is only, uh, phase one of my master plan.**

 **Stoick: Oh, so you do have plan.**

 **Hiccup: I do. Of course I do. It's…very…complex, lots of drawings, several…moving parts. Yeah, it's, uh, pretty wild.**

"Mm-hmm…" Stoick raised a brow at his son who made it his point not to look at him.

 **Stoick: Uh-huh. Well, this better be real, because Mildew stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads.**

Toothless and the dragons stared at the screen in surprise. Meatlug whimpered fearfully. "Oh, don't worry, girl. Daddy will make sure that your head stays where it is." Said Fishlegs as he comforted her.

 ** _[They all watch him leave, Toothless wondering if he's kidding or not as he croons worriedly. Hiccup walks up to him.]_**

 **Hiccup: Don't worry, bud. Your head's not going anywhere.**

 **Astrid: You do realize there are, like, a bazillion dragons out there, and only one of you. I hope you really do have a plan.**

 ** _[Scene: Arena.]_**

 ** _[The scene then changes to the next day at the dragon arena, where the teens are with their dragons. Everyone looking around in confusion while their dragons but Toothless looks around nervously.]_**

The teens' dragons that used to be in the arena looked at it nervously.

 **Ruffnut: That's your plan? Train dragons?**

 **Tuffnut: Here? Where we used to kill them? _[Hiccup walks to the front with a basket in his arms and lays it down in front of the Night Fury who sniffs it curiously.]_**

 **Hiccup: Right. Because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available. _[He turns to the others where they are comforting their dragons.]_**

 **Astrid: Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous.**

 **Fishlegs: That's because they're _very_ sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. [WHISPERS] We try not to talk about it.**

Meatlug whimpered sadly. Fishlegs rubbed her head and hugged her. "Oh, there, there, Meatlug. I know."

 **Astrid: It's amazing your dad just _gave_ us the arena.**

"No, I didn't."

 **Hiccup: Well, it would be, if he did, yeah. But he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to…talk about.**

Stoick narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "Oh, come on, Dad. Lighten up. We're not using the arena to kill dragons anymore, and it is available; I need the space to work." Stoick was about to reply, but stopped when an idea came to him as he hummed in thought, stroking his beard.

He sighed as he gave in. "Fair enough…"

 **Astrid: Wait, so, we're going behind your father's back.**

 **Hiccup: There you go. Talking about it. Uh, all right. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it. But they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village…We've gotta do something about that.**

 **Tuffnut: Got it. Help the dragons blow things up. We can totally do that.**

"Uh, no, I don't think I said that."

 **Hiccup: No, I believe I said—**

 **Ruffnut: Here's how we're gonna do it. _[She nudges her twin.]_ First, we make them _really, really_ angry.**

 **Tuffnut: No problem. We anger everybody.**

Fishlegs shrugged. "Well, he's not wrong there…" Some of the Vikings nodded in agreement.

 **Hiccup: You guys, this is serious. Mildew wants all of our dragons _caged_ …And I don't know about you, but that's NOT okay with me.**

 **Tuffnut: You're right. She's sorry.**

Ruffnut punched him in the face.

 **Hiccup: Okay, then. Next problem. _[Hiccup opens the basket, reaches in, and grabs out a baguette. Toothless licks his lips.]_ The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have, _[He gives the bread to Toothless.]_ you can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin. _[He then scratches the dragon's chin, making him let the bread go as he has a blissful look.]_**

"Oh…" The Vikings all said, nodding and whispering to each other at the new information.

 **Snotlout: Eh, meh, meh, meh, meh. _[He snatches the bread from Hiccup.]_ Maybe that works for you and Toothless, but…Hookfang and me, we do things a little different. _[He tosses the bread to Hookfang who catches it in his mouth. Then he walks up to the Nightmare as he demonstrates.]_ When I want this big boy to do something, I just get right in his face and—DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME? _[Hookfang glares at him, drops the bread and snatches Snotlout in his mouth instead, shaking him around. The others stare at them blankly or in amusement.]_ [MUFFLED] See? He dropped it.**

"Yeah, but he grabbed you instead." Fishlegs stated in amusement.

Everyone in the hall went into hysterics at the scene. Snotlout and Spitelout grit their teeth in frustration.

 **Tuffnut: [CHUCKLES] Should we help him?**

 **Astrid: Yeah, in a minute. _[They then turn back to Hiccup.]_**

"Hey!"

 **Hiccup: All right, we've got a lot of training to do. But together, we can keep these dragons under control. _[He then takes two loaves out and hands them out as they ignore the other teen in his predicament.]_**

 **Snotlout: Uh, can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing? Hello? You guys still there? _[Hookfang growls down at him and shakes him around again.]_**

Spitelout groaned and shook his head in embarrassment. That son of his.

 ** _[Scene: The Plaza.]_**

 ** _[The scene fades out as the others gather in the Plaza, looking around for any dragons in the Plaza. But the whole Plaza was void of any, even Vikings.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Huh, no dragons.**

Everyone stared at the screen in confusion. Where are all of the dragons? The teens were the most confused. "Huh?" Said Snotlout.

"I don't understand. Where did they go?" Astrid inquired.

"Well, they gotta be around somewhere. They couldn't have all just…disappeared?" Now, Hiccup was worried. Where were they?

 **Ruffnut: That was easy.**

 **Snotlout: Lunch?**

 **Hiccup: That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they? [EXPLOSION, SCREAMING] _[They look over to see a big puff of smoke rising in the air, which is where the storage house is.]_**

The teens eyes bulged. "Oh, no…" Said Hiccup, starting to look panicked. He moans miserably in his hands. "Oh, please tell me that's not where I think it is."

"Ok, it's not where you think it is." Tuffnut repeated. Hiccup glared at him when he glanced up.

 **Astrid: Something tells me that way.**

 ** _[The scene is shone from the air where dragons are flying around the sight of the explosion, Vikings screaming and shouting in a panic.]_**

"Of course, it had to be at the storage house. Just my luck."

The twins stared at the destruction in amazement. "Cool…"

 ** _[The teens make their way towards the scene and what they see shocks them. What they find are their own dragons eating from the wreckage of the storage house.]_**

 **Astrid: Stormfly?**

Astrid gasped in shock and looked to her dragon who looked down guiltily.

 **Snotlout: Hookfang?**

"What?! Seriously, Hookfang?" Hookfang just gave a sheepish but guilty look.

 ** _[Hiccup runs inside where he sees his father tossing a beam, all the food gone and the place a chard mess.]_**

 **Stoick: They've eaten everything. We've got nothing left for the freeze.**

The teens' dragons looked down, feeling guilty for causing this.

 **Mildew: I warned you, Stoick.**

"Oh, yeah. Of course, he had to be there at that moment." Hiccup said in frustration. "Stupid old yak's got nothing better to do than to complain and cause problems…" he mumbled under his breath. The others, who were the only ones that heard him, all nodded in agreement.

 **Mildew: But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of TEENAGERS in charge. _[Said teens all glared at him hatefully.]_**

"A couple of teenagers that know how to handle dragons better than you do, you Old Yak!" Astrid remarked hatefully. Mildew gasped dramatically.

 **Mildew: Now look what the dragons have done. Caging is too _good_ for those beasts.**

 **Hiccup: Dad, I swear I can fix this. We-we were just starting to—**

 **Stoick: Enough, Hiccup. How can I trust you to control _all_ the dragons, when you couldn't even control your own? _[He then gestures to Toothless, who just took his head out of a basket and ate a fish. Hiccup looks at him in disappointment.]_**

"Toothless?!" Hiccup stared at his dragon in shock along with the rest of the teens, thinking he was the last dragon to help cause all that destruction. Toothless crooned sadly as he made his way towards his rider with his head down and his tail dragging on the ground. He nuzzled his side guiltily who rubbed his head, telling him that all was forgiven. He then turned to Stoick who just looked at the Night Fury. Toothless looked up at him with sad eyes as he made a guilty whine.

Stoick took a breath as he stared at the dragon before letting it out and gave him a soft look. He patted him gently on the snout. "It's all right, Toothless. I know you didn't mean it." Toothless purred and nuzzled his hand.

"This is outrageous!" they all turned to see the bitter old man glaring at them. "You can't just forgive these blasted beasts for what they did! They blew up and ate everything in the storage house! If you ask me, I— "

"No one asked ya for anything, old man. Now put a sock in it, will ya? We're trying to watch the TV, here." Said Gobber and they all turned back to the screen.

Mildew growled. "Fine then, have it your way! But you all will see that it was a mistake to bring these beasts— "but he was interrupted by a couple of Terrible Terrors throwing fish at his face. They chitter in their laugh as they sat on the rafters. He shook his fist at them. "Blasted Beasts…" their reply was to throw an apple at him, smacking him in the face. He wobbled on his feet in a dazed look, "Aah…" Before he face-planted on the floor. The Terrors laughed as Fungus bleated next to his owner.

 **Hiccup: Oh, Toothless.**

 **Stoick: Bucket, Mulch, man the boats. We need another catch. _[He grabs a couple of empty baskets and toss them to said Vikings who catches them and puts them down sadly.]_**

 **Mulch: It's too late, Stoick. It took us _six months_ to catch all that fish.**

 **Stoick: Don't tell me it's too late. We've got to try.**

 **Mulch: Of course we do. _[He chuckles nervously and drags Bucket down to his level by his beard.]_ Uh, don't tell the chief it's too late. You're always so negative. _[He bangs his hook against Bucket's bucket.]_**

 **Bucket: I don't know what it is with me. _[Stoick walks out of the storage house with a basket and a barrel, his son following after him with Gobber.]_**

The teens rolled their eyes.

 **Hiccup: Dad, please, you gotta listen to me. I know dragons better than—**

 **Stoick: Not now, Hiccup. _[He puts the basket and barrel in a cart.]_ I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every. One of them. Caged. Understand?**

"What?!" the teens yelled.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried.

 **Mildew: Bah! You can't just cage these dragons. You need to send them away now! _[All the villagers shout their agreements as well.]_**

 **Stoick: You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hiccup will send them off the island. I'm sorry, son. _[Hiccup looks at Stoick in horror as Toothless walks over to comfort him.]_**

All the Vikings gasped and the chief face-palmed. This was not good for his reputation. The children all scooted closer to their dragon friends as Mildew got to his feet, grinning a smug grin.

"What?!" Snotlout cried to his feet in outrage.

"That's not fair! It's not their fault!" Fishlegs cried.

"Chief, please reconsider." Astrid pleaded.

Hiccup turned to his father. "Dad, you didn't even give us a chance to make any real progress. You can't send them away?! Those are our dragons and Toothless is mine. You know he needs me as much as I need him. Sure he has the others to help him but he can't fly. Dad, please…" Stoick sighed.

"I'm sorry, son. I've must have been frustrated enough to actually agree to this. Right now, let's just continue watching and see what happens. Hopefully, something good will come and we don't have to send them away." Hiccup stared at his father before silently nodding and turning back around.

 ** _[The scene fades into the evening, the sun setting over Berk as the sounds of waves crash against the rocks. The screen then cuts to the teens and Toothless in the Great Hall, having a meal with depressed looks on their faces.]_**

 **Snotlout: I can't believe we have to send them away.**

 **Astrid: It's gonna be weird. I got used to Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning. _[She stirs her soup sadly, making the froth look like a Deadly Nadder.]_**

"Whoa…Look, I know that this is a sad moment and all, but how did you do that?" Tuffnut asked as he stared in amazement while Astrid just rolled her eyes.

 **Fishlegs: Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug will lick my feet. _[The twins give him strange looks. He slouches onto the table with a bang.]_**

The teens give him a strange look. Fishlegs looked at them and gave a sheepish smile. "What?"

"Okay, we really didn't need to know that." Said Astrid in disgust.

"At all." Added Snotlout. Fishlegs just chuckled sheepishly.

 **Fishlegs: Who's gonna do that now?**

 **Ruffnut: _* I volunteer Tuffnut. *_**

 **Tuffnut: Whatever…What time should I be there? _[Astrid stands up.]_**

 **Astrid: Come on, guys, let's get this over with. _[The others follow suit leaving Hiccup behind with Toothless as they make their way towards the door.]_**

 **Fishlegs: This is the worst day of my life. We're never gonna see our dragons again.**

 **Hiccup: We can't let that happen. Toothless is the best friend I've ever had. _[He kneels down to pet Toothless who purrs at him.]_**

Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head, making him also purr.

 **Mildew: [MOCKING] Oh, Toothless. I'm gonna miss you _so_ much. _[The two get to their feet as they glare at him, Toothless growling at the old man.]_**

The teens glared at the screen as Mildew's face came up.

 **Mildew: You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. A dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. _[Hiccup just narrows his eyes at him angrily as Mildew leaves.]_ And nature always wins.**

"Nature…" Hiccup hummed in thought.

 ** _[Toothless growls after him as the door opens, the wind blowing in and putting out the fire pit. Toothless turns around with a croon, stands on his hind legs, and lights it back up with a plasma blast.]_**

 **Female Viking: Oh, thank you, Toothless. _[Seeing this gave Hiccup an idea.]_**

 **Hiccup: You know what? Mildew's absolutely right.**

"What?!" the teens turned to him incredulously.

He held up a hand to stop them. "Trust me, if my future self is thinking what I'm thinking right now, we know what we're doing."

 **Hiccup: Come on, bud. _[With that, they ran out the door.]_**

 ** _[Scene: Arena.]_**

 ** _[The scene then cuts to the rest of the riders heading towards the arena with torches in their hands. They then dismount and say their good-byes.]_**

 **Snotlout: Good-bye, Hookfang.**

 **Astrid: I'm sorry, Stormfly. _[Stormfly gives her a sad look as her rider steps back and gestures to the entrance with her torch.]_ Now, go. [ _All the dragons then slowly and sadly make their way into the arena.]_**

Said dragons whined sadly as Toothless comforts them.

 **Snotlout: [GROANS] Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this _thing_ in my chest.**

 **Astrid: That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking.**

 **Snotlout: [SCOFFS] I don't have a heart. I'm not a girl…**

"What was that?" Astrid and Ruffnut glared him down and Snotlout gulped as he holds up his hands in surrender nervously.

"Nothing…" he whimpers out. The two punched him anyway.

 ** _[Gears turn and chains clatter as the gate to the arena slowly lowers, the teens and the dragons stare at each other sadly.]_**

 **Hiccup: Don't close it! _[They look up to see Hiccup and Toothless fly over to them. Hiccup quickly dismounts and runs towards the lever for the gate and stops it in time, right before it closes completely.]_ We are not locking them up.**

 **Astrid: What happened? Did you change your father's mind? Or are we going behind his back again?**

 **Hiccup: Uh…one of those. _[The dragons walk out of the arena.]_ Look, the dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it.**

Astrid turns to him suspiciously. "Where are you going with this?"

"Just watch." Was her only reply.

 ** _[His friends stared at him curiously before the screen cuts to the next day, Bucket and Mulch out in the water as they try to catch more fish, only coming up with empty nets.]_**

 **Mulch: Ah, the nets are empty again.**

 **Bucket: Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it? Oh, am I being too negative?**

 ** _[The screen pans out up in the air where Hiccup, Toothless, Snotlout, and Hookfang are flying above the boat.]_**

 **Hiccup: Snotlout, scare us up some dinner. _[The two fly away as Snotlout and Hookfang dive into the water.]_**

 **Bucket: DRAGON ATTACK! _[The scene shows them swimming in the ocean as they scare the fish towards the nets which are now immediately filled before they fly off.]_**

 **Snotlout: WHOO-HOO!**

"Oh, yeah! Who did that? Snotlout did! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout and Spitelout shouted together as the Vikings "oohed". Hookfang growled at him. Snotlout yelped. "Uh, I mean we did. Yeah, we did. Snotlout and Hookfang! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Stoick ran his hand through his beard in thought. "Hmm…"

 **Mulch: Hey, thanks, dragon.**

 **Snotlout: That's right! That just happened!**

"Yeah, it did!"

 ** _[The scene then cuts to Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, and Meatlug following Hiccup and Toothless towards Mildew's house.]_**

 **Hiccup: Come on, follow me. _[Mildew is tending to his field, but looks up in confusion at the sight of them.]_**

 **Mildew: Hmm?**

 **Astrid: Afternoon, Mildew! _[The two fly down as Stormfly extends her spines on her tail and drags them on the ground, creating trenches with Hiccup and Toothless following behind as they spread seeds from a bag onto the trenches. Mildew coughs from the dust.]_**

 **Hiccup: 3:00. Time for the fertilizer.**

 **Mildew: Fertilizer? _[He turns around and his eyes bulge when he sees Fishlegs and Meatlug leading a pack of dragons towards them.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Okay, Meatlug. Let 'er rip. _[The dragons then dropped dragon dung onto the field.]_**

"Ahh…" said the Vikings as the teens cheered. Mildew growled under his breath.

"Not a bad idea, lad. Could save us three times the amount of work on fishing and our farms." Said Gobber.

 **Hiccup: Smile, Mildew. We just saved you three months of work.**

 ** _[The scene then cuts to the forest where trees are knocked down as they head towards a herd of yaks. With a boom, the yaks run away from the Twins and their Zippleback along with a pack of boars.]_**

"Yeah!" the twins shouted and banged their helmets together.

 ** _[Hiccup and Toothless then directs them with a plasma blast towards the newly rebuilt storage house where Gobber is standing at the waiting and closes the doors once they get inside. The teens then land with victorious looks.]_**

The teens cheered at their success.

 **Hiccup: WHOO-HOO! That's the way to do it!**

 **Fishlegs: That was awesome!**

 **Astrid: How did you know that was gonna work?**

 **Hiccup: Because they're dragons, and they're gonna do what dragons do. _[He then dismounts as Toothless rubs against him.]_ We just have to work with them and not against them. You know who we should actually be thanking—**

 **Mildew: There they are, Stoick. _[They turn to see Mildew and Stoick making their way towards them with stern looks.]_**

Mildew grinned sinisterly. "Finally…Something good to watch. Oh, this is gonna get ugly, eh Fungus?" the sheep bleated next to him.

 **Mildew: Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me.**

 **Stoick: No. This is not what I asked for.**

Hiccup turned to him incredulously. "Dad— "

"Just keep watching, son. I know what I'm doing." Said Stoick when he recognized the look on his face.

 ** _[Scene: Arena.]_**

 ** _[The scene then cuts to the arena where all the villagers surround, the teens inside and their dragons in a cage as the chief and blacksmith walk towards them with stern looks. They watch the men nervously.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Oh, no. what's Stoick gonna do to us?**

 **Ruffnut: I'm too pretty for jail.**

 **Tuffnut: Heh. Where's you hear that?**

Ruffnut punched her brother.

 **Stoick: You all disobeyed my orders, and there will be consequences.**

 **Astrid: [WHISPERS] I told you we were gonna get in trouble. Ugh, you never listen to me.**

 **Hiccup: Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me.**

 **Stoick: No, you all had a hand in this. _[Mildew watches from above the arena with a smug look, Fungus next to him.]_**

 **Mildew: Oh, this is gonna be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly.**

Mildew chuckled smugly as everyone was at the edge of their seats. The teens glare at Mildew's face. "Oh, I'll tell you who's ugly. The yak on the screen right there!" Astrid retorted. Mildew gasped.

 **Stoick: You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes…Things are going to change around here. That's why I—**

 **Gobber: You're getting a dragon training academy!**

 **Mildew: Eh? _[Everyone gasps.]_**

"What?!" the teens shouted as they turned to each other with big grins.

"WHAT?!" yelled Mildew.

"Gobber!"

 **Stoick: Gobber! I wanted to tell them! _[The teens have a look of shock before smiling at one another.]_**

 **Gobber: I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead.**

 **Stoick: Well, you told most of it.**

 **Gobber: You can tell 'em the part about how PROUD you are of them.**

"GOBBER!" Stoick yelled at his friend who chuckled humorously.

"You mean it, Dad?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

Stoick sighed and smiled at him. "Yes, son."

"This is an outrage, Stoick!" yelled Mildew. "What about all the destruction these dragons caused?" Stoick stood to his feet and turned to him.

"These kids and their dragons have proven themselves enough that they can be trained and help us around the village. Our work will be saved twice the time and Hiccup has proven to be capable of handling dragons and train them; they deserve this."

 **Stoick: GOBBER! [GROANS] Uh, Hiccup…well…what he said. You've _all_ made me proud. _[He walks up to a lever beside the cage.]_ This dragon training academy is for you. _[With a clatter, the doors open, releasing the dragons. The teens run towards them as everyone but Mildew cheers.]_**

 **Snotlout: Hookfang! My buddy.**

 **Astrid: Hey, Stormfly. I missed you so much.**

 **Fishlegs: Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddies little girl?**

 **Hiccup: Hey, bud.**

 **Mildew: [GROANS] I'll get those dragons yet. _[He walks away with a huff and Fungus just looks down and bleats.]_**

 **Stoick: Now all you have to do…is train 'em.**

 **Hiccup: NOT a problem, Dad. After all, I've got him. _[He rubs Toothless' head, but hears a throat being cleared and turns to his friends posing in front of their dragon.]_ A-and…them too. _[The scene then transitions to Hiccup drawing them in his notebook in almost that exact pose. He smiles at it and turns to Toothless on the rafters.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: Dragons can't change who they are. [Toothless leaps down to his stone slab, heats it with a flare from his plasma blast, and lays down comfortably. Hiccup watches him fondly as the scene then switches to Fishlegs asleep in his bed with Meatlug licking his feet.] But who would want them to?_**

"EW!" the children cried as the teens groaned in disgust.

"What?! It's relaxing to me…" Fishlegs said sensitively.

 ** _[Then it switches to Astrid's where Stormfly opens the windows with a squawk as sunlight comes through, waking Astrid up who smiles at her before getting up. Then is cuts to them flying in the air with Fishlegs and Meatlug as they carry nets full of fish and drop them on a landing mark with Hiccup and Toothless flying behind them. Stoick and Gobber watches with fond smiles and Hiccup smiles back at them.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures. [Then it cuts to Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, and Meatlug hanging a circular wooden sign with a carving of a Night Fury symbol on the front of the arena, now as the new academy. Hiccup and Astrid watching the production.]_**

"Huh…Berk Dragon Academy…" Astrid punches Hiccup in the shoulder. "I like the sound of that." Hiccup smiled as he rubbed his shoulder.

 **Astrid: Berk Dragon Academy. _[She punches Hiccup in the shoulder with a smile.]_ I like the sound of that.**

 ** _[Finally, it cuts to Hiccup and Toothless flying around Berk with a roar.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: And as long as it takes me, I am going to learn everything there is to know about them…Wouldn't you?_**

Everyone applauded as the screen faded to black. "That was incredible!" said Fishlegs.

"I can't believe it! We get to have our _own_ academy!" said Astrid, excitedly.

"And I saved the day." Snotlout boasted, making them roll their eyes.

"Ha! Says the guy that couldn't even get his dragon to listen to him." Mocked Tuffnut.

"Oh, yeah? Like you can get him to listen to you better."

"Sure I can. Watch. Hookfang, torch Snotlout." Hookfang set Snotlout's helmet on fire, causing him to scream and run for the water trough as the others laughed. He dunked his head in the water with a hiss before getting out and glared at his dragon.

"Hookfang…" Hookfang just laughed.

"Hiccup?" called Stoick who came back from discussing something with one of the Vikings.

"Yeah, Dad?" Hiccup stood to his feet as his father approached him.

"The dragons ran out of fish to eat and we can't give them the ones from the storage house. You mind if you and your friends go and do that trick you did with the dragons from the TV? It'll save us a lot more time."

Hiccup beamed. "No problem, Dad." He turned to the others who were watching. "All right, Vikings. Grab your dragons. We're going fishing."

"YEAH!" They shouted before taking off through the door, the dragons at their heels. Stoick chuckled before sitting down and made small talk with the council.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 Viking for Hire**

After the others finished hauling in about ten net full of fish into the Great Hall, they went back to their seats and waited for the screen to light up.

 ** _[The scene starts off to the open ocean where the seagulls are cawing in the background as the screen closes in on a Berk ship, with Stoick giving out orders.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs._**

 **Stoick: Raise the main sail!**

 **Male Viking: Aye!**

 **Stoick: Turn her towards starboard!**

 **Male Viking 2: Aye, aye, sir!**

 ** _[The scene then fades as it shows the time when Hiccup and Toothless first bonded as he reaches out with his hand to the dragon, looking away and Toothless accepts his trust.]_**

Hiccup smiles at the memory as Toothless purrs.

 ** _Hiccup: Some people discover theirs. [Then it fades into a past raid where dragons are roaring and people are screaming and shouting, Gobber at the forge as he pounds away on a sword before stashing it into a cart full of weapons and carting it over to waiting Vikings. He hands them off.]_**

"Oh, I remember this raid." Piped Gobber.

 ** _Hiccup: And some people make a place for themselves…_**

 **Gobber: Grab a weapon! No time to be choosy! _[He joins the men as they charge at a roaring Monstrous Nightmare who breathes fire at Gobber. Gobber dodges and takes a swing. Dragons are on houses as they fire at Vikings, a Deadly Nadder flying away towards the moon before fading into present day Berk where Fishlegs and Meatlug flies around Berk while other dragons and Vikings walk around. It closes in on Gobber hammering away on a sword in the forge.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone. [Gobber finishes the sword admiringly, but then sighs sadly as he walks over to the cart of finished weapons that have yet to be used, and puts it with the rest, looking at the cart dismally.]_**

Everyone looks at the scene sadly, especially Hiccup and Stoick. Hiccup turns to his mentor. "Gobber…why didn't you tell us you were having problems at the forge?" Gobber sighed and gave a sad smile at the boy.

"I didn't want to trouble people with my problems, is all." Hiccup stares at him sadly, feeling guilty as Stoick puts a comforting hand on the blacksmith.

 ** _[Scene: Berk Dragon Academy.]_**

 ** _[The scene then fades as it cuts to the Berk Dragon Academy and closes in on where the teens and their dragons are attending a class. Hiccup at the front as he teaches the other teens with a rock board behind him, a scoreboard on it and his notebook and charcoal pencil in hand. The rest of the teens are facing him on either side of him with barrels in front of them as desks.]_**

 **Hiccup: Every dragon has his own unique abilities that give it its special place in the world. Which dragon makes the best welding torch?**

 **Astrid: Oh, Deadly Nadder.**

 **Fishlegs: Its magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun.**

"Oh…" Everyone nodded to each other at the new information.

 **Hiccup: Correct. Point to Team Astrid. _[The two fist-bump as Hiccup marks on the scoreboard.]_ Score is now 100 to 10.**

"Yes!" cheered Astrid as the two high-fived while the twins and Snotlout frown.

 **Astrid: [CHUCKLES] And you started with 10. _[Fishlegs chuckles.]_**

 **Tuffnut: Oh, yeah? Well, the game's not over…Wait, what team am I on?**

Everyone either rolls their eyes or shake their heads.

 **Hiccup: Next question. What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback, Team Snotlout? _[Hiccup closes his book as he turns to them. Ruffnut was about to answer but Astrid interrupts her.]_**

 **Astrid: I don't think they can count that high. _[Fishlegs snickers.]_**

The two snicker while the three glare at them.

 **Ruffnut: Oh, really? Let's find out. Barf, Belch. _[Barf and Belch raises their heads from behind the three and shot at the wall six times behind Astrid and Fishlegs as they duck.]_**

 **Tuffnut: Heh. Looks like it's about three. _[He holds up two fingers.]_**

 **Ruffnut: Told you we could count that high.**

"It's six." Hiccup deadpanned.

 **Hiccup: It's six. You were half-right. Five points.**

 **Ruffnut: Yes! We're up to 30. _[The three high-five each other as the two straighten themselves.]_**

"No, you're up to 15. Not 30." Hiccup groaned.

 **Astrid: All right. It's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder? _[Astrid then whistles to her dragons who stands up along with Meatlug and shoots spines at the three with accuracy, sticking them to the wall.]_**

Everyone but the three and Hiccup laugh at the sight. "Guys, come on…" Hiccup moans in exasperation.

 **Tuffnut: No fair. She didn't give us time to answer. _[Snotlout gets off the wall and walks over to Hookfang who was asleep.]_**

 **Snotlout: I've got a question. What happens when I sick Hookfang on you?**

 **Hiccup: Okay, guys. That's enough training. So _we_ did some really good work here today. _[Hiccup closes his notebook and begins to walk towards the entrance.]_**

Stoick shakes his head. "Not a good idea to stop Vikings, especially in a contest, son. It's best to let it run its course."

 **Snotlout: Prepare to face some Monstrous Nightmare! _[He gets on his back and pats his face, causing him to wake up and roar in pain as he flames up. Snotlout screams as he gets off, his pants on fire.]_**

 **Snotlout: That's the third time this week! _[He runs to the water trough and jumps in, dousing the fire with a hiss.]_ Ah…Sweet relief. _[Hiccup and Astrid walk up to him in confusion.]_**

The teens, except Snotlout who scowls, all laugh at the scene. Hiccup hums in thought for a moment. "Snotlout, is something wrong with Hookfang? He doesn't usually do that when you ride him." Snotlout, who's still scowling, turns to him and shrugs.

"Don't know, it hasn't happened yet. But he never does that, or when I touch his face." Hiccup hummed.

 **Hiccup: Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay?**

 **Astrid: Maybe he just realized who his owner is.**

"Hey!" the teens snicker.

 **Snotlout: There's room in here for two. _[Astrid glares at him before dunking his head in the water and the two walk away, leaving him.]_**

Astrid retches at the thought. "And there goes my lunch…"

 ** _[Scene: The Forge.]_**

 ** _[The scene then cuts to the Forge where a list of weapons is shown what to do for a Viking in front of the forge. Gobber at the front demonstrating for a crowd with the cart full of weapons next to him and a table in front of him.]_**

 **Gobber: Gather around. Come on, one and all. You may think these dragon-killing weapons have no more use, but think again. _[He pulls out a long sword as he holds a plate of buttered toast on his hook.]_ This long sword is now a lovely butter knife. _[He demonstrates for them, but in the process the bread is now in pieces. He looks at the plate nervously and tries to improvise.]_ Eh…It's…also great for making bread crumbs. _[The plate shatters in his hook. He frowns but quickly smiles to the crowd as they stare at him dubiously in silence; a cough being heard in the crowd.]_ Moving on.**

The teens wince in sympathy.

 ** _[As Gobber grabs another weapon to demonstrate, Hiccup is in the crowd with a sympathetic look as he watches Gobber torturously try and sell his weapons, Mildew next to him.]_**

 **Mildew: [MOCKINGLY GASPS] Well, this is a dark day. _[Hiccup glances at him in utter annoyance.]_ A great dragon slayer peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils. Mm…[TSKS] _[Gobber holds up a mace.]_**

Hiccup's eyebrow twitches in annoyance. "Do you have _anything_ better to do than to annoy everyone, you Old Yak?" The teens laugh at his remark as Mildew scowls at him.

 **Gobber: Up next, how about this—uh… _[Suddenly, he sees a fly buzzing around and gets an idea as it lands on the table.]_ Handy fly swatter. Yah! _[He swings the mace down onto the table, breaking it in half. The crowd gasps as they continue to stare at him.]_ Aha. Also good for getting rid of unwanted tables. [FLY BUZZES AWAY]**

 **Mildew: Mm…**

 **Gobber: Now, for the lady of the house. _[He walks up to a catapult.]_ When the hubbies off pillaging, how are you going to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have Big Bertha. _[He raps his knuckles on the catapult, accidentally setting it off. Gobber gets a scared look and winces as the boulder crashes into Sven's house. The crowd makes sounds of horror at the hole in the roof. Sven looks at the damage and gets a sad look while the crowd mutters to each other and walk away. Hiccup watches sadly while Mildew pretends to look pitiful.]_**

Silent Sven sighs sadly while Stoick puts a comforting hand on the blacksmith's shoulder. Meanwhile, the teens gape at the blacksmith's misfortune.

 **Mildew: Oh. [TSKS]**

"Shut up, Mildew." Hiccup mumbled, now really annoyed with the old man.

 **Gobber: Eh, wait! There's more. Come back. You haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet! _[As the crowd leaves, Gobber looks down dejectedly and puts his hand on Big Bertha, rubbing it and patting it.]_ It's okay, Bertha. We'll find a place for ya.**

"Gobber…" said Hiccup as the room takes on a sad mood. Everyone gave the poor man a sympathetic look or look at their laps and fidget in discomfort. The whole room is in uncomfortable silence.

 **Mildew: Oh, it's hard to watch. Especially for you, eh, Hiccup?**

Stoick frowned and gave Mildew a stern look. "You better leave my son alone, Mildew. If you know what's good for you." He threatens, than turns back to the screen.

 **Mildew: The feelings of guilt must be tearing at your insides. _[Hiccup scowls in annoyance as he continues talking.]_ I mean, you put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. You ruined his life. Bravo. _[Hiccup watches him leave as he thought on what Mildew said and turns back to Gobber before slowly walking away.]_**

Gobber shakes his head and puts a hand on Hiccup. "You didn't ruin my life, Hiccup. It's just the fact that there's no use for what I do anymore. I'm sure I'll find something." Hiccup nods, still feeling guilty.

"If you want to sell your weapons, can we buy them?" The twins ask.

"NO!" all the Vikings yell, making them pout.

 ** _[Scene: Haddock Residence.]_**

 ** _[The scene then fades to night as Hiccup and Toothless sit in his room on the balcony, Hiccup's legs hanging over the edge looking sad and guilty as Toothless watches him worriedly.]_**

 **Hiccup: Oh…You know Gobber made this for me. _[He gestures to his prosthetic.]_ He taught me everything I needed to know to make your tail. I've gotta find some way to help him.**

Gobber smiled warmly. "Thank you, lad. For caring at least." Hiccup turns to give a smile back.

"Of course I care, Gobber. You're like a second father to me. You helped raise me and taught me everything I needed to know." As they exchange smiles, Stoick frowns as he gets a thoughtful look for a moment. _Gobber practically raised Hiccup when I wasn't around. He taught him everything…so what did I teach Hiccup?...Valka, If only you were here…_ He continues to think this for a moment, but looks up as the screen plays again.

 ** _[Toothless purrs as the door opens and they look over to see the chief trudging through their house towards his chair and sitting down with a groan, taking off his helmet. Hiccup walks down the stairs to greet him as his father sighs and rubs his head.]_**

 **Hiccup: Tough day of chiefing, Dad?**

 **Stoick: I was ALL over the island. _[Hiccup walks to the side to get him a cup of mead.]_ I married the Svensson girl to the Odegaard boy at dawn, then down to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks, —**

"Probably the twins at it again." Said Astrid as she rolled her eyes.

The twins shrug. "Probably." The chief gave them an annoyed glare.

 **Stoick: —then back up to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute. _[Hiccup hands him the mead and he nods in thanks.]_ I guess that honeymoon is over. _[He takes a drink of his mead as Hiccup walks over to the fire pit to put in more wood.]_ [SIGHS] Sometimes I wish there were two of me. _[Hearing this, Hiccup pauses from dropping the wood into the fire as his eyes widen before dropping it. He turns to his father.]_**

 **Hiccup: That—there—there are two of you!**

"What? Did you seriously make a crack about my weight when I'm already annoyed?" Stoick asked his son with a frown. The teens snickered as Hiccup bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter.

"N-no…not at first…But now that you mention it— "

"Shut it." not able to hold it in anymore, the teens burst out into hysterics along with a couple other Vikings, including Gobber and Spitelout. Stoick glared at his friend and his brother.

 **Stoick: Is that another crack about my weight? _[He slams his mug on the armrest. Hiccup walks up to him.]_**

 **Hiccup: No, I mean Gobber. He can be the other you.**

 **Stoick: Gobber? Oh, he's way too busy making all those dragon-killing— _[He pauses after what he said.]_ Eh, well, he used to be, until you—uh, which is great, except for Gobber.**

 **Hiccup: Exactly my point.**

 **Stoick: You know, that's actually not such a bad idea. _[He gets up to leave for Gobber's as he puts his helmet back on.]_ I could use a right hand.**

 **Hiccup: Which works out great, cause that's…kinda the only one he has.**

The Vikings gave him amused looks. "Way to state the obvious." Astrid says sarcastically, smiling. Hiccup laughs.

 ** _[Scene: Plaza.]_**

 ** _[The scene then fades to the next day where Stoick and Gobber are walking through the Plaza, a list in Stoick's hand.]_**

 **Stoick: I greatly appreciate you helping me out, Gobber.**

 **Gobber: I'm just glad I could find time in my busy schedule, Stoick.**

Stoick gives Gobber a teasing look. "Oh, yes. It must have been very hard for you to make time, with how business has been 'booming.'" He stated sarcastically. Gobber gave a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"You know me, Stoick." He joked back while Hiccup stared at his father in shock.

"Oh my gods, we are related."

 **Stoick: I've got a full day ahead of me. _[He rips the list in half and hands it to him.]_ Here's your half.**

 **Gobber: Oh, this'll be interesting.**

 **Stoick: Now remember, some of these situations are delicate. They require diplomacy.**

 **Gobber: Oh, no problem. I'm great at…that.**

The teens gave him confused looks. "Really?"

 **Stoick: Really? You? Y-you can speak to people with tact and sensitivity?**

"Nope, never seen that." Tuffnut commented. Gobber shrugs, not denying it. He wasn't really great at either of those things.

 **Gobber: Oh, I thought it meant clubbing people on the head and asking questions later, but I can give your thing a shot. _[He walks away as Stoick gives him a look before leaving.]_**

The teens and Stoick, minus the twins, shake their heads dismally. The twins looked to each other and shrugged. "That's what we thought it meant."

"Yeah, but man do I love a good clubbing." Ruffnut clubbed him on the helmet with a club she found. "Ow! Yeah…"

 ** _[Scene: The Great Hall.]_**

 ** _[The scene then fades where Vikings are gathered at the Great Hall, Gobber at the front with a couple and their child and a paper in his hand.]_**

The parents from on the screen look at each other happily as the mother rubs her pregnant stomach while other parents sighed at the memory of bringing their children into the welcoming ceremony.

 **Gobber: Whosoever brings this child forth into the Hooligan tribe, let he be known. _[The baby coos as the mother hands her to him.]_ As a representative of the chief, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan tribe, and pronounce the name to be… _[The father whispers the name to him. Gobber looks at the baby under the wrap and grimaced as the baby coos.]_ Yech…Hildegard? Doesn't seem like a Hildegard to me. Let's go with Magnus. _[The parents look at him, cross.]_**

"Nice name." Snotlout snorts while the parents look cross with Gobber as well as their on-screen selves.

 **Viking Mother: But she's a girl, Gobber.**

 **Gobber: Don't worry. She's not gonna look like one. Magnus it is. _[The baby continues cooing as the parents look at him stunned.]_**

Stoick face-palmed. "Gobber! You can't do that!" Gobber shrugged, unconcerned.

 **Gobber: And please accept this teething toy on behalf of Stoick the vast. _[He picks up a mace and tries to give it to the child, much to the horror of the parents who gasp as the mother reaches to take her child back.]_**

 **Viking Mother: NO!**

The parents gasp in horror as the mother cradles her stomach protectively.

"Gobber, you can't give a mace to a newborn." Hiccup groaned.

"Why not? That's what my daddy gave me." Said Gobber. Hiccup gave him an incredulous look before looking to his father. Stoick nodded with a shrug.

"It's true."

 ** _[Scene: Bucket and Mulch residence.]_**

 ** _[The scene then cuts to Bucket and Mulch's house.]_**

 **Gobber: Bucket says you never paid him for the sheep.**

 **Mulch: I never bought a sheep. _[Just as he says that, a sheep bleats behind him and he glances at it nervously.]_**

Snotlout smirked and gestured towards the screen. "Then what's that?" Mulch blushed while Bucket glared at him.

 **Gobber: Who's that? The little woman?**

 **Bucket: Oh, Mulch. You're cheating me now?**

 **Gobber: Clearly, there's only one way to settle this. _[He reaches to the side and hands them each a weapon before walking away. They watch him leave before turning to each other and raising their weapons. The screen cuts to outside of the house where Gobber is looking over the list, thumping and clashing can be heard from inside. Gobber checks off the list as he walks away.]_ Diplomacy, check. All right, what's next?**

Gobber winces while Stoick moans miserably.

 ** _[Scene: Docks.]_**

 ** _[The scene is then cut to the docks where Gobber is hammering some metal on the bottom of a boat with Sven next to him, watching him with a dubious brow.]_**

 **Gobber: [GRUNTS] I know the conventional thinking when repairing a ship is wood, but if you ask me, there's nothing like a good, old slab of iron. Ha. _[He gives it a couple more pounds.]_ Nothing's getting through this.**

"Uh, Gobber? You do realize the ship is going to sink, right?" supplies Fishlegs.

Gobber waves it off. "I can see that, Fishlegs." Sven shakes head miserably. First his house, now his boat?

 ** _[Suddenly, Stoick is walking down towards him with an angry look along with the Vikings that Gobber "helped". The parents' baby crying.]_**

 **Stoick: Gobber! What do you think you're doing?**

 **Gobber: Just checking another item off the list. _[He gives the boat a tap with his hammer appendage, sending the boat into the water with a creak. But instead of floating, it sinks like a rock and submerges down with a gurgle. They all watch it sink from the dock. Gobber takes out the list.]_ And adding an item for later. "Recover sunken ship." Same time tomorrow? _[Stoick face-palms as everyone glares at Gobber, the baby crying in the background.]_**

Stoick moans and rubs his temple, feeling a headache coming on. "You can't take a hint, can ya?"

"I know, I know." Replied Gobber.

 ** _[Scene: Haddock Residence.]_**

 ** _[The scene cuts to night as Stoick is at home after a long day. He grabs a block of ice and brings it to his head along with another that was already there. He sighs tiredly as Hiccup sets a mug of mead on the table for him.]_**

Gobber cringed.

Hiccup winced. "Wow, a two-block headache." Stoick groaned, wishing he had those blocks now.

 **Hiccup: Here you go, Dad. _[Stoick sets one of the blocks down and reaches for the mead with a grunt.]_ Wow, a two-block headache. You know, Dad, I…think you're being a wee bit…rough on Gobber. It was his first day. Tomorrow'll be way better.**

 **Stoick: Oh, it will be for me…because it won't…involve…Gobber. _[He chugs down the mead.]_**

Gobber gasped dramatically. "Oh, Stoick! How could you?! Get rid of me like that so easily." He wipes a fake tear. "I am so hurt." Stoick rolled his eyes.

 **Hiccup: What do you mean? _[Stoick puts down the drink with a bit of force.]_**

 **Stoick: I tried to fit a square peg in a round hole, and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl "Magnus." Now I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus, but try telling that to her parents.**

Gobber smirked while the teens snickered. "See? She does look like a Magnus." Stoick coughed sheepishly as the parents glared at him.

 **Hiccup: I can't believe you let him go. [SIGHS] Well, we've got to help him.**

 **Stoick: "We" don't have to do anything. You, on the other hand, are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber.**

"Wait, what?"

 ** _[Hiccup stares at him incredulously before the scene cuts to the next day at the Academy where all the others were staring at Hiccup with the same look he gave his father.]_**

 **Fishlegs: You're bringing _Gobber_ …here?**

Hiccup rubs his forehead and shakes his head. "Oh, why me?" he mutters. The only people that heard him were Snotlout and Astrid who chuckled.

 **Hiccup: He's gonna be…great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He has spent a lifetime…you know…studying them. If we can tap into that, we'll all be better dragon trainers.**

"Oh yeah, sure. We can totally tap into that." Snotlout said sarcastically. Hiccup elbowed him in the side. Snotlout gives him an incredulous look. "What? All he knows about dragons are their weak points, defenses, and how deadly they are." Hiccup rolls his eyes, but couldn't help but agree with him.

 ** _[Suddenly, the gates opened and Gobber rushed in with a flourish, dragging his cart of weapons along with him. Hiccup stared at him in surprise and shock.]_**

 **Gobber: _* I'm back! *_ Did ya miss me? _[All of the dragons groan in surprise at seeing him, making the teens look up at them confused.]_**

The dragons looked at the screen, deeply disturbed. Hiccup groaned. "Gobber, you can't bring weapons to a room full of dragons who are still getting used to being around Vikings as well as the Academy."

 **Hiccup: First of all, uh, welcome. Uh, and second, uh, tiny question. Why, uh, did you bring your…you know…**

 **Gobber: Killing things? _[He taps the weapons with his hook before digging in the cart to grab one.]_ I thought maybe we could train them… _[Hiccup gasps when he grabs the biggest and deadliest one out of all of them.]_ By threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim. _[He rubs a speck off one of the blades. The dragons except Toothless growled and shrunk back in fright as they all stared wide-eyed at him. Gobber grabbed a huge morning star and slammed it onto the ground.]_**

 **Gobber: School's in session! _[Everyone ducked as the dragons then ran out the gate and flew away with terrified shrieks. The others stared after them.]_ Eh, I didn't like school either. _[Hiccup gave him a look that said "Really?"]_**

Hiccup slammed his head repeatedly onto the table. The twins watched with grins of amusement. _"He's losing it."_ Said Tuffnut.

"I know. It's awesome." Said Ruffnut.

 ** _[Hours later, Astrid and the twins came back with their dragons as they flew into the Academy where Toothless is watching Hiccup draw in his notebook. They look up as they came in to see them dismount and moan and groan in pain. They stand up from the ground and watched them confused as they massage their bodies, trying to relieve the pain.]_**

 **Hiccup: What's wrong with you guys?**

 **Astrid: Ugh, we've been riding our dragons for four hours. It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, I'm sorry about that…I just don't know what to do with him.**

 **Tuffnut: [THUMPS] ARGH! _[Hiccup looks over to see Ruffnut literally kicking her brother's butt.]_ [THUMP] ARGH! ARGH!**

 **Hiccup: Do you guys always…have to fight?**

"Yes. I thought you knew that." Tuff scoffed. "And you call yourself an expert on everything."

"Uh, no, I don't call myself that." Said Hiccup.

 **Tuffnut: It's okay, I asked her to do that. [GRUNTS] I was just trying to get the feeling back.**

 **Ruffnut: You gonna return the favor, or what? _[Ruffnut turns around and Tuffnut kicks her butt.]_**

 **Hiccup: Huh. I've flown for hours on Toothless, and…I've never had a problem.**

 **Astrid: That's because you have a saddle.**

"Ugh. So even then, we still don't have saddles." Groaned Astrid.

"Saddles…hmm…" Hiccup hummed.

 ** _[Toothless looks at the saddle on his back curiously as Hiccup thought on this before his face brightens.]_**

 **Hiccup: Saddles!**

"Saddles? Perfect! I'm great with saddles. I can definitely do saddles for dragons." Said Gobber, excited.

 ** _[Scene: Forge.]_**

 ** _[The screen then cuts to Hiccup telling Gobber the job opportunity at the forge.]_**

 **Gobber: Saddles? I love it! I've got so many ideas. _[Hiccup then gives Gobber some sketch designs of saddles for the dragons. Gobber glances at them with disinterest, and throws them over his shoulder before walking to his work table.]_ But not like these. Good ones.**

"Okay, I'll admit. That was a bit harsh." Gobber comments. _All Hiccup was trying to do was help me, and I blew him off._

 ** _[Hiccup kneels down and gathers the papers before walking towards him as Gobber picks up an axe and looks it over.]_**

 **Hiccup: I'm glad you're excited, but I still think there are some things in my designs you could use. I mean, you did teach me everything I know.**

 **Gobber: Exactly. That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you were in diapers. In fact, I made your diapers.**

Hiccup blushed in embarrassment as the others laughed. "What? Were your diapers made of iron?" Mocked Snotlout. Hiccup nods. They stopped laughing and grimaced, giving him looks of pity.

 **Hiccup: I know you know what you're doing, but keep in mind, every dragon is different. So, you need to adjust the—**

 **Gobber: Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: But—**

 **Gobber: Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: But I just think—**

 **Gobber: Hiccup…I may have taught you everything you know, but I haven't taught you everything _I_ know.**

"True." Said Gobber.

 ** _[Hiccup exhaled a breath before walking away, leaving Gobber to his work. Day turns to night as the sounds of pounding is made with Gobber singing in the background as Hiccup and Toothless watch from afar.]_**

 **Gobber: _* I've got my axe, and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face. I've a Viking through and through. *_ [HUMMING]**

Hiccup raised a brow in thought. "You know…I never really liked that song. I've always thought that song was kinda demeaning."

The teens gave him confused looks. "What do you mean, Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

"He probably means the axe and mace part since he doesn't use them." Laughed Snotlout. Hiccup just gave him a deadpanned look.

"Uh, no. that's not it."

"The smelling like a yak and not using soap part?" Fishlegs chimed in curiously.

"No, but I am glad I don't smell like a yak though. Mildew on the other hand…"

"Oi!" Mildew yelled. The teens disregarded him.

"Ooh, ooh! How about the Viking part? You know, since the first time you didn't think of yourself as one." Tuffnut piped in.

"No!" cried Hiccup.

"Darn! Thought for sure it was that one."

"I-it's the ugly wife part. I mean, come on! If a Viking marries and loves their wife, wouldn't they think their wife is beautiful no matter what they look like? I mean, seriously, what married Viking here _actually_ thinks their wife is ugly?!" he cried out in exasperation. Hearing this, the married Viking women narrowed their eyes questionably and glared at their husbands who gave them scared and nervous looks. "Like I said, demeaning." The teens stared at him in astonishment, Astrid blushing slightly.

"Hmm…that's pretty deep stuff, lad." Said Gobber. "We should change that song."

"Agreed." Said Stoick. _If Valka was still here, she would have had my head if I ever thought of her as ugly…That is, if she doesn't kill me in Valhalla when she finds out how I've been treating our son…_

 **Hiccup: You know; he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy. I think we did a good thing.**

Hiccup frowns as he got that feeling again that something was going to go wrong.

 ** _[Toothless croons in agreement as the scene cuts to the next day where it shows the teens at the Academy who were waiting in anticipation for Gobber to show them the new saddles, which he had next to him under a tarp.]_**

 **Hiccup: All right, this is an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to— _[Gobber moves him aside gently to take the front.]_**

 **Gobber: I think they might want to hear from the artist himself. _[The rest of the teens smile in excitement.]_ I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, donkey, and now dragon. But these saddles are special. _[He rubs the tarp fondly.]_ They're like my children. That is, if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So without further ado…**

 ** _[He throws the tarp off with a proud smile, revealing five very unique and deadly saddles. The twins' saddle had small catapults on the front with ammo on the sides, Fishlegs' saddle had maces on each corner, Snotlout's saddle had a flamethrower, and Astrid's saddle had a horn. The teens looked at them in awe while Hiccup had a skeptical look.]_**

 **Snotlout: Whoa! Wow!**

 **Tuffnut: Whoa.**

 **Ruffnut: Wow…**

"Uh, Gobber…I think you went overboard on the, uh…" Hiccup trailed off as he and the rest of the teens stared in astonishment.

 **Hiccup: Uh, wow, Gobber…this-this is certainly NOT what I…imagined.**

 **Gobber: How could it be? I'm Gobber. Nobody knows what it's like to live in here. _[Gobber tapped his helmet with his hammer appendage. Hiccup and Astrid studied Snotlout's saddle.]_**

"And am I glad that I'm not living in there." Snotlout muttered.

 **Hiccup: But…is-is that—**

 **Gobber: Yep. Flamethrower. _[He demonstrated by closing down on the fire stoker, sending a burst of flame from the tip of the match attached to it. The two flinched back and looked over to where the flame shot.]_ Didn't see that one coming, did ya?**

Snotlout cringed. "Yeah, I…don't think that's necessary. Hookfang can make a lot of fire on his own, thanks."

 **Hiccup: Uh, no. no, not-not for dragons. _[He rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at the saddle.]_ They come with one built in, actually.**

The teens snickered.

 **Gobber: I know, but can you ever really have too much firepower? _[They heard growling and looked over to see the twins already having their saddles on Barf and Belch. They reached in the buckets that had the ammo, loaded the catapults and released them, but in the process the stones hit Barf and Belch on the back of their heads, causing them to drop their heads unconsciously with a grunt.]_**

Everyone in the hall winced.

 **Ruffnut: Ow. _[Hiccup and Astrid looked on with blank looks.]_**

 **Hiccup: Uh, catapults…for the twins? Not such a good idea. _[Gobber shrugged.]_**

The twins shook their heads. "It really isn't a good idea."

"But it sure looks fun though."

 ** _[They then turned their attention to Fishlegs and Meatlug who were having trouble lifting off with the added weight of the maces.]_**

 **Fishlegs: You can do it, girl. Think light. _[Meatlug whimpered from the strain as she only could get a foot off the ground before she fell back down dejectedly.]_**

 **Gobber: Oh, come on. You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs.**

Fishlegs glared at Gobber who holds his hands- up.

 **Fishlegs: My mom says I'm just husky.**

 ** _[Snotlout was lifting his saddle while Hookfang was rubbing the side of his face on the ground, growling in pain. He got the saddle on him, but when he did it slammed Hookfang's face down and he roared in pain, shooting out flames. He threw the saddle off him and glared down at Snotlout who looked at him in confusion and concern.]_**

"Hm…Did you guys see the way Hookfang rubbed his face on the ground?" Hiccup inquired.

"No, all I saw was Hookfang hating on Snotlout." Said Tuffnut. The others ignored him.

"Yeah, I noticed that…" said Fishlegs. "I think somethings wrong with Hookfang's mouth." Snotlout walked over to his dragon, kneeled down, and cradled his head in his hands.

"You ok there, Fangster?" he asked, concerned. Hookfang just growled softly in reply.

 **Snotlout: Come on, Hookfang. What's wrong with you? _[He tried to reach his hand out towards his snout, but Hookfang turned away from him and he threw his hands up in exasperation.]_ That's it. Someone's trading with me.**

Hookfang snorts out tendrils of smoke at his rider. Snotlout laughs sheepishly.

 **Tuffnut: Yeah, sure. I'll trade my _perfect_ dragon for an _angry_ oven.**

Hookfang swung his tail at Tuffnut, causing him to slam into the wall.

"OW!" he slides down the wall and moans, his helmet grinding on the wall. "Yeah, I like that…"

Snotlout laughs, but stops when Hookfang did the same thing to him as well. Ruffnut laughed on the floor while the others rolled their eyes.

 ** _[Astrid then tried out her saddle and the two took a test flight around the Academy before coming to a landing.]_**

 **Astrid: This saddle's actually pretty good.**

 **Gobber: Wait till you try the horn.**

 ** _[Hiccup looked at him incredulously as Astrid nodded and blew into the horn. But when she did, it extended and made a loud noise, startling Stormfly as the spines on her tail extended and shot at Snotlout, causing him to get stuck to the wall again.]_**

"Now, I really like it." Astrid smirked as all the Vikings laughed while Snotlout gaped.

"Aw, come on! Again?!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

 **Snotlout: [GRUNTS] Really? Again?**

 **Hiccup: So anyway, I-I think we're really gonna need to make a few—**

 **Gobber: Changes. I'm way ahead of you. I've got _so_ many ideas. It's getting crowded up here. [CHUCKLES] _[He tapped his helmet while Hiccup gives him a blank look.]_**

Snotlout snorts. "Yeah, full of hammerheads…Ow!" Gobber smacked him with his hook again.

 ** _[Scene: Academy, Next day...]_**

 ** _[The scene then fades to the next day where Toothless was laying in the middle of the Academy and Hiccup was sweeping the floors, the whole place a wreck with the walls and the floors covered in soot marks. Hiccup snapped his fingers, bringing Toothless' attention, and he pointed to the other side of the ring. Toothless moved to the side with a grumble as Stoick walked in and looked around the place in surprise.]_**

 **Stoick: My Odin. This place looked better when we were killing dragons here.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, we sort of got Gobbered.**

"Oi! Now you're making sayings about me?!" Stoick and Hiccup whistled innocently.

 **Stoick: Well, you know Gobber. He means well. He just doesn't _do_ well. So…what are you gonna do about him?**

 **Hiccup: I'm gonna clean up his messes and redo his work.**

 **Stoick: Look, Gobber's like family.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, I know he is. That's why I can't say anything to him.**

 **Stoick: No, son, that's why you have to. _[He put a hand on his shoulder.]_ It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to Gobber.**

Hiccup looked down at his lap, feeling really guilty.

 **Hiccup: Why do I have to say something to him? _[He backed away from his touch.]_ You didn't. You just passed him off to me.**

 **Stoick: That's what the chief does. He delegates. Look, I gave you this Academy because it's the best thing for Berk. Now, you have to do what's best for the Academy. _[They then started walking towards the exit with Toothless behind them.]_ And I'm sorry, son, but what's best is very rarely what's easy. _[They then passed Snotlout who was still stuck to the wall, snoring away.]_ What about him?**

 **Hiccup: Leave him. He's going for a record.**

The teens snickered while Snotlout glared at them.

 **Stoick: Enough said. _[They then exit out of the Academy, leaving Snotlout behind as the rest of the evening turns to night.]_**

 ** _[Scene: Forge.]_**

 ** _[Hiccup and Toothless are outside the Forge with a torch in hand.]_**

 **Hiccup: Hey, you never know, bud. Maybe Gobber finally looked at my plans and is actually making the saddles better. _[Just as he says that, an explosion happened inside the shop, blowing out the torch in his hand.]_ Or not. _[He then went inside.]_ Gobber? _[When the Viking turned around, he had a crossbow in his hand aimed at him. Hiccup held his arms up in surrender.]_ Don't shoot! _[He lowers the crossbow.]_**

 **Gobber: I would never shoot you, Hiccup…Unless I absolutely had to.**

"I wonder what those circumstances would be…" Snotlout mutters, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I'd…rather not find out what those are." Hiccup whispered back who had heard his cousin.

 **Hiccup: [CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY] Yeah. Still, if you could please put the crossbow down. I know I'd feel better. _[They started walking inside.]_**

 **Gobber: You know, about the weapons…Maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons yesterday. So I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones. _[He sets the bow down on the table.]_**

Hiccup sighs in relief.

 **Hiccup: Gobber, that's great.**

 **Gobber: And replaced them with six little ones! _[He then turns around and shows one of the little catapults, Hiccup giving him an incredulous look.]_**

Hiccup slams his head down with a groan. "Gobber— "

"I know, Hiccup. The catapults were a bad idea, including the rest of the weapons." Gobber lamented, blushing slightly at the silly antics his on-screen self was making.

 **Hiccup: Yeah, um…Gobber, we need to talk. Uh, I-I think it might be time for you to…take a little break.**

 **Gobber: In case you hadn't noticed, the only time a Viking takes a break is to die.**

Fishlegs gave a low whistle. "Well, that got dark pretty fast." He mumbles.

 **Hiccup: Maybe, uh, "break" is the wrong word. _[Gobber then pounds on a leather with a pick.]_ What I mean is I'm not sure things are working out. _[He pauses on his pounding, gives him a glance, then shrugs before continuing.]_**

 **Gobber: Well, get back to me when you're sure.**

Stoick chuckled at Gobber not taking a hint.

 **Hiccup: Okay, I'm sure. [SIGHS] Gobber, I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project. _[Gobber stops his pounding and looks down in sadness.]_**

Gobber sighed sadly. "I should have looked at your designs, lad. Could have saved me tons…" Hiccup looked at him sadly.

 **Gobber: …Are you getting rid of me, Hiccup? Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow.**

 **Hiccup: That was just the saddles. We'll find something else for ya. _[Gobber turns to him sadly.]_**

 **Gobber: I don't need your pity. I've lost an arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job. _[He then turns back around and continues his pounding, even though there was no point.]_**

 **Hiccup: I'm really sorry, Gobber. _[Hiccup puts a comforting hand on the man with a sad look before slowly walking away. Gobber slowly stops his pounding as he does with a look of depression, giving a glance at him. The two walk away, Toothless groaning.]_**

The Vikings all give Gobber a sad, sympathetic look; the scene breaking everyone's hearts, especially Hiccup's. Hiccup looks down at his lap, full of guilt. "I'm sorry, Gobber."

Gobber puts a comforting hand on the teen and gives a warm smile. "Ah, it's ok, Hiccup. You tried your best to find me a job, and that's all I could ever ask for." Hiccup gives a small smile back. "Besides, I could've saved myself trouble multiple times if I kept the weapons out of it and looked at your designs, so it's mostly my fault I got myself fired."

 **Hiccup: Well, that was awful. I don't know what could be worse than that.**

"You jinxed it." Said Snotlout.

 ** _[Suddenly, they look up when they hear villagers screaming in terror as they run away, and bursts of fire shooting behind them.]_**

 **Hiccup: Okay, looks like I'm about to find out. _[Roaring is heard as Snotlout runs panting towards Hiccup and Toothless, Hookfang rampaging the Plaza.]_**

"Hey, look at Snotlout," Tuffnut snickered, "never seen him run so fast."

 **Snotlout: I never…thought…I'd say this… _[He grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him.]_ but, Hiccup…HELP! _[Hookfang shoots fire all around as villagers run and scream, setting houses on fire as he flames up and roars in pain. He rubs his face on top of a house before getting off and landing in the middle of the Plaza. He shakes his head and shoots a volley of fire.]_**

The Vikings gasped. That was not the Hookfang they know and love.

 **Stoick: Everybody, back away! The dragon's out of control, It's not safe here! _[The three then run to the scene where the rest of the teens were.]_**

 **Snotlout: I don't know what happened. I was just rubbing his head. He usually loves that, but this time, he went crazy. My dragon hates me. _[Hookfang roars at them and rubs the side of his face on the ground as he moans in pain and discomfort. They all watch on worriedly.]_**

"Look at that, you guys! He did it again. Now, I know there is definitely something wrong with his mouth." Hiccup pointed out.

"All I saw was all the awesome destruction that he was making." Said Tuff. His sister nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, totally cool." Again they ignored them.

 **Fishlegs: They do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner. I think that's what's happening here.**

"Hey!" Snotlout cried as he stood from his seat. Fishlegs held his hands up.

"Sorry, didn't think about Hookfang's mouth."

 **Snotlout: Hey! _[He elbows him in the gut and Fishlegs bends forward and holds it.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Oop…Yeah, I rest my case. _[Hookfang continues to rub his face as Hiccup cautiously walks towards him. He looks over to Snotlout.]_**

 **Hiccup: When was the last time he ate?**

 **Snotlout: Not for days. _[Hiccup grabs a fish from a nearby basket and holds it out to Hookfang.]_**

Hiccup glared at his cousin. "And you couldn't think of telling us that before?"

"Well, did you think about asking me?" Snotlout retorted back weakly as the others groaned.

 **Hiccup: You hungry, boy? _[Hookfang looks at it and sniffs. Hiccup tosses him the fish and the dragon catches it, but when he starts to chew on it, he gets a look of pain as he whimpers and roars in agony before he spits it out and it lands in the Chief's beard.]_ Oh, sorry, Dad. _[Stoick just tosses the fish off behind him and Toothless catches it in his mouth.]_**

 **Stoick: We've got to bring this dragon under control.**

 **Hiccup: Don't worry, I can do this. _[Hiccup slowly puts his hand on Hookfang's snout who gives a low but calming growl.]_ There you go. It's gonna be okay. _[But when he puts his other hand on the side of the Nightmare's face, he rears up and roars in pain, shooting out flames and flames up.]_**

Hiccup frowns in thought. "Hookfang, come here for a second." The dragon walks up to him and lowers his head to his level. "Open your mouth." Hookfang opens his jaws wide for him. Hiccup looks around and inspects his teeth as the others watch him curiously.

"Well? What? What is it? What's wrong with my dragon?!" Snotlout frantically asks.

"Ah ha! I see what the problem is." Hiccup pats Hookfang's head, making the dragon close his mouth. "Looks like Hookfang will be expecting a bad tooth in the future." Silence.

"…Really? That's it? A toothache?!"

Fishlegs snaps his fingers. "Of course! That explains why he's been acting weird and hasn't been eating."

"Yeah, well, that's great and all. But I hope the us in there will know that too!" Snotlout cried.

 **Astrid: Hiccup, run! _[Toothless launches himself in front of Hookfang as Hiccup runs back towards the group.]_**

 **Hiccup: Way ahead of you! _[Toothless then launches at Hookfang, trying to bring him down, but that just makes it worse as Hookfang tosses him off. Toothless roars at him as they circle each other.]_ Toothless! _[Hookfang roars back as he shoots at a house.]_ Stop! _[Hiccup runs to his dragon and calms him down.]_**

 **Stoick: I've seen enough, Hiccup. I'm sorry. We tried it your way. _[Hiccup looks on sadly. The screen then cuts to Gobber crying in the Forge as Stoick walks towards him.]_ Gobber, we need you!**

Gobber perks up at hearing those words.

 **Gobber: [SNIFFLES] No, you don't. Nobody needs me. Nobody needs any of us. _[He walks over to the catapult as Stoick follows him.]_ Not even you, Bertha.**

Hiccup winces in guilt.

 **Stoick: Are…are you crying? _[Stoick puts a hand on him.]_**

 **Gobber: Of course not. Just chopping onions.**

 **Stoick: There are no onions.**

 **Gobber: Not anymore. Look what I use to chop them with. _[He holds up his mace appendage.]_**

 **Stoick: There's a dragon in the Plaza that's out of control.**

 **Gobber: Then why don't you call Hiccup?**

 **Stoick: No, Gobber. We need you. _[When he said that, Gobber than had a look of determination as the scene cuts back to where Toothless and Hookfang are still circling around each other and roaring. The teens still watching in concern.]_**

 **Hiccup: Come on, guys, hurry up, think. What haven't we tried? _[Snotlout then turned around and had a nervous look.]_ Snotlout, you have an idea? _[Snotlout pointed in front of him, scared.]_**

 **Snotlout: Gobber. _[They all turned around to see Gobber all geared up in weapons, looking menacing.]_**

"Gobber?!" Hiccup gasped as Gobber stared at his on-screen self.

"I'm sorry, lad. I don't know what—will—came over me…"

"Ah! Gobber's gonna kill my dragon!" Snotlout cried.

"No, he isn't, Snotlout. We have to hope the us in the future can figure out what's wrong before he can do anything." Hiccup assured.

 **Gobber: Stand back. I came here to do what I do best.**

 **Snotlout: He's gonna kill my dragon.**

 **Hiccup: No, he's not.**

 **Tuffnut: Uh, yeah, he is.**

 **Ruffnut: You don't use that stuff to butter toast.**

"Yeah, you do." Tuffnut chimed in.

 **Tuffnut: Well, I mean, we would, but you don't.**

"See?!" Tuffnut boasted, knocking helmets with his sister.

 ** _[Hiccup walked up to the two men.]_**

 **Hiccup: Dad, you can't be serious. Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon.**

 **Gobber: I'm sorry, Hiccup. But sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways.**

"No…" Snotlout cried softly, his eyes wide in horror.

 **Hiccup: But he's a good dragon.**

 **Snotlout: He's a good dragon.**

 **Hiccup: There's probably just something wrong with him.**

 **Snotlout: There's definitely something wrong with him.**

Spitelout slapped his forehead and groaned at how embarrassing his son was acting, _again._ Hookfang snorted at his rider. That definitely came out wrong.

 **Hiccup: We have to try to help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day.**

 **Stoick: A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I'm willing to take…Gobber. _[Gobber then strides towards Hookfang who continues to roar in agony as everyone watches on anxiously. He swings the bolas in his hand and throws them, causing Hookfang's wings to get tied up. He throws another set at the dragon's legs. Hookfang tries to breathe fire but was out.]_**

 **Gobber: Ha. You're all out of fire.**

"Hookfang…" Snotlout whimpers out. Hookfang croons comfortingly as he nuzzles his rider. The boy rubs the dragon's head absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Oh Thor, oh Thor…" Fishlegs cries out, softly.

 ** _[Gobber grabs the sword at his waist and walks towards Hookfang, but Hiccup runs up to him and stops him.]_**

 **Hiccup: I can't let you do this.**

 **Gobber: There's no choice. It has to be done. _[He tries to free himself from Hiccup, but suddenly, Hookfang flames up, burning the ropes off with a roar. He strides up to the two and roars in their faces, causing them to see the inside of his mouth and showing them what the problem was as their eyes widen in realization.]_ Do you see that? _[Hookfang backs away.]_**

 **Hiccup: I do. _[Hiccup lets go of Gobber's arm and the man stows away his sword. He looks at Hookfang with determination.]_**

 **Gobber: Time to put this beast out of its misery. _[The others look to each other in shock and confusion as Gobber strides towards Hookfang. Astrid walks up to Hiccup.]_**

 **Astrid: Hiccup. What are you doing? _[Hiccup just holds up his hand and waits. Snotlout's lip wobbles in sadness and Tuffnut covers his eyes, but Ruffnut nudges him with a scowl. Gobber than jumps onto Hookfang's muzzle with a yell.]_**

 **Gobber: Yah! _[Hookfang roars as he tries to shake him off. Gobber reaches into his jaws and with a final toss from the dragon, he yanks out whatever's inside and lands on the ground with a thump.]_ AH! _[Hookfang shakes his head and has a look of relief along with the teens, Snotlout especially as Gobber stands back up.]_**

"Oh, thank Thor. He didn't kill him." Snotlout sighs in relief along with the rest of the teens. Hookfang nuzzles his rider who hugs him.

 **Snotlout: Oh, you didn't kill him!**

 **Gobber: For a toothache? What kind of lunatic are you? _[He turns around and holds up his clamp appendage, showing them a dragon tooth with a nasty hole in it.]_**

Everyone in the hall either grimaces in disgust or winces in pain. Just imagining that kind of toothache in that dragon's mouth must have been awful. "Yech, that is one nasty toothache." Gobber cringes, having a hard time looking at that thing.

"Ooh hoo-hoo, man…Now that is a bad tooth." Said Tuffnut before brightening up. "Can I have it?"

"No, I want it!" Cried Ruffnut as they started punching each other.

"No! I called it first, so I get to have it!"

"Too bad! I want it more!" the others just ignored the twins as they stared at the rotten tooth.

"Yikes. Can you imagine, that thing stuck in your own mouth?" Fishlegs shuddered.

"I am definitely having nightmares about that." Hiccup commented.

 ** _[Hookfang then strides happily over to a smiling Snotlout and nudges him to the ground as he nuzzles him, making him laugh. Snotlout hugs his muzzle as Hookfang lifts him up with a purr while everyone watches. Realizing this, he stops, embarrassed.]_**

 **Snotlout: [WHISPERS] Stop it. Stop it. _[Hookfang's smile drops as he puts him down.]_ Ugh, I don't know where THAT came from. _[Everyone rolls their eyes and walks away along with Hookfang, who frowns with a grumble while Hiccup walks up to Gobber.]_ Can you train that out of him, or…?**

The others roll their eyes while Hookfang grumbles and walks away, but not before slamming Snotlout into the wall again. Snotlout moans in pain before he wobbly gets to his feet and sits back at the table.

Astrid shakes her head. "Really, Snotlout. There's nothing wrong with giving your dragon some affection. I do it to Stormfly all the time."

"Whatever you say, babe." He flirts, making Astrid groan in disgust before giving him a punch in the face. He drops to the floor unconsciously.

 **Hiccup: Thank you, Gobber. A bad tooth. I can't believe I didn't think of that.**

 **Gobber: That's because you're not Gobber. I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know.**

Hiccup bit his lip to keep his laughter in. "I don't think that's supposed to be a good thing." He gets out with a snicker. Gobber shrugged.

 **Gobber: Well, better go put the girls away. _[He sadly walks up to his cart of weapons, but Hiccup had other plans as he suddenly had an idea.]_**

 **Hiccup: Gobber! Not so fast.**

 ** _[Gobber turns to him with a curious look before the scene cuts to day where Fishlegs and Meatlug are flying towards the Forge along with other Vikings who are waiting in line with their dragons.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it…and Gobber is one of those good men. [It then closes in on Gobber brushing a Zippleback's teeth with a razor appendage.] In fact, he's one of the best. [Gobber pats the dragon's head, finishing up with a happy smile and starts on the other one as he sings.]_**

 **Gobber: _* I've got my axe, and I've got my mace. And I love my wife with the ugly face. I'm a Viking through and through. *_ [HUMMING] _[The scene ends by showing a giant dragon tooth hanging above the Forge before fading to black.]_**

As the episode ended, the hall clapped and cheered as Gobber had a tearful smile. He leaned over and ruffled his apprentice's hair affectionately. "Thank you, Hiccup. You really helped me find my second calling." Hiccup smiled.

"Your welcome, Gobber. You deserve it."

Gobber laughed jovially. "A dentist and dragon doctor…Me?! Always wanted to know what being a dentist was like…" dragons then began to congregate to the Viking, hoping for him to look at their teeth first. Gobber laughed. "All right, all right, you big scaly beasts. I'll look at your teeth soon." He assured, patting a Gronckle.

"Hey, guys! Look! Another one!" Fishlegs cried out and they all turned to see the screen light up again. The Vikings began to shush each other as they all looked at the screen in anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 Animal House**

 ** _[The scene starts off with a dragon roaring in the background as it shows an early morning sunrise shining on Berk, a Monstrous Nightmare flying towards the island and over the village.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: Here on Berk, we made peace with the dragons. [A male Viking pushing a cart full of bread looks up at the dragon in wonder as it flies overhead.]_**

"That's me!" shouting the Viking as he pointed at the screen of himself.

 ** _Hiccup: We're finally living and working together. [In the Plaza, it shows other Vikings doing their share of work. A Viking tries to lug a barrel in his house and a Deadly Nadder helps by pushing it in along with the Viking, another Viking laughing when it happened as another Nadder on the roof flies off.] And it only took us 300 years._**

The Vikings chuckled at Hiccup's dry humor.

 ** _[Suddenly, the Nadder runs into the Nightmare from earlier and they start to fight in the air.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: There's one slight problem… [The Nadder chases the Nightmare as the screen transitions, showing them heading towards Bucket and Mulch's farm.]_**

"Ooh! Don't tell me! Uh, the dragons are fighting!" said Tuffnut.

 ** _Hiccup: We forgot to tell the animals._**

"Ah! It was on the tip of my tongue! Stupid tongue."

 ** _[The Nightmare roars over the sheep pen, scaring three sheep as they bleat and run headfirst into each other twice before scampering away from the dragons that landed into their pen and towards the edge of the fence. The two dragons roar at each other as Bucket and Mulch walk up towards them.]_**

All the children laughed at the sheep.

 **Mulch: Oh, not again. Ya-you go on now, you get. Get, shoo. _[The two separate the dragons onto opposite sides and shoo them outside of the pens.]_ Y-you know you're not supposed to be in here. **

**_[The dragons roar at them indignantly as the two Vikings walk towards the animals. Mulch heading towards the yaks with a bucket while Bucket goes to the chicken coups.]_**

 **Mulch: All right, everybody, time to earn your keep. _[Bucket grabs a chicken from the coup and looks inside, but only sees an empty nest. He looks at the chicken in his hand in confusion as it clucks.]_**

 **Bucket: It's chickens who lay eggs, right?**

 **Mulch: Do we really need to go over this again?**

"Yes." Said Bucket.

 **Bucket: …No. _[He grabs a nearby sheep, who bleats in surprise, and looks under it.]_**

Mulch sighs.

 **Mulch: [SIGHS] Apparently, we do. Well, pay attention, Bucket. _[He walks over to him, then points to each individual animals as he speaks.]_ Wool. Eggs. Milk. Is that so hard now, see? _[Bucket just glances around at the animals, still confused.]_**

"Yes."

 **Mulch: [GROANS] Observe. _[He goes to the yak he was with before and reaches for the udder.]_ Just grab the udder like so, and pull. _[He pulls_ _down on the udder, but all he gets is the yak mooing. He tries again.]_ Uh, pull. [YAK MOOS] Pull! _[The yak moos before kicking him, sending him tumbling back.]_**

"That poor yak…" said Fishlegs.

 **Mulch: Uh-oh, I think we're empty…That's not good.**

"No. No, it isn't." said Stoick, frowning.

 ** _[Scene: Snowy Cap Mountains.]_**

 ** _[The scene then cuts to Berk's snowy mountains where Hiccup and Astrid were bobsledding down the mountain on their dragons.]_**

 **Hiccup: Yahoo!**

 **Astrid: [LAUGHS]**

 ** _[The two swerve around trees as they dragon-sled together, going up and down small hills and up in the air for a few moments before coming back down. Astrid had taken the lead and looked back at Hiccup and Toothless with a mischievous grin before gesturing to Stormfly to shoot out her spines at the two.]_**

 **Hiccup: Whoa! _[The two swerve out of the way.]_ Hey, Astrid!**

 **Astrid: Oops. Did I do that? _[Hiccup gets a twinkle in his eye as the two catch up to them. He gets ahead and has Toothless extend his right wing, blocking their view.]_ Hey! _[She tries to see around the wing, but the Night Fury just kept blocking her sight.]_ Not fair. _[He finally pulls back in his wing, but when he does she looks up to see tree samplings sticking out of the snow and coming her way. Her eyes bulge.]_ AAH! _[She hits the branches with a smack, causing her to get snow in her eyes. She wipes it away with a grunt and playfully scowl at the two.]_ So it's gonna be like that, huh?**

 **Hiccup: I have no idea what you're talking about. _[Toothless grumbles out in amusement. Astrid gapes before looking forward and has Stormfly shoot a ball of fire. Hiccup watches it as it hits a mound with a boom and he shields his eyes away as they spin out of control from the force. They yelp in surprise as Astrid and Stormfly take the lead.]_ Whoa! Unh! Hey!**

 **Astrid: It was _her_ idea, but I approve! [LAUGHS]**

"Well, you two look like you're having fun." Tuffnut snickered, earning him a smack in the head by Astrid's axe.

 ** _[Stormfly squawks in amusement and Hiccup just grinned at them. But then his smile fades when he hears a distant rumbling behind him and looks back. He gets a look of terror when he sees an avalanche heading towards them.]_**

"HICCUP!" Stoick shouted fearfully.

 **Hiccup: Uh-oh. _[Hiccup turns back around and clicks the pedal on his prosthetic with a grunt. Toothless, feeling what his rider wanted, tries to take off with a roar of effort but ends up back on the ground.]_ Aah! Aah! _[Toothless tries again but still ends up back on the ground.]_ [GRUNTS] _[Hiccup tries the pedals again but it doesn't work. He looks back to see what was wrong and dawns a look of horror when he finds out that Toothless' tail fin is frozen in place.]_**

"Oh, no…" Hiccup mumbled.

 **Hiccup: His tail's frozen. _[He looks up and his eyes bulge in panic when he sees the avalanche getting closer. Hiccup turns back around and tries to warn the two.]_ Astrid!**

 ** _[Astrid, who was oblivious to all this, looks back and gasps when she sees the avalanche. She leans forward, urging Stormfly to speed up faster and screams when they take to the air from a little mound. Hiccup and Toothless try to do the same, but with the tail frozen they scream as they fall back down. Astrid and Stormfly watch them from the air and head towards them.]_**

 **Astrid: Hiccup!**

 ** _[Hiccup grunts as he crawls over towards Toothless' tail fin and tries to spread the fin, but to no avail as the ice holds firm. Astrid looks ahead of where the two are heading and sees that they're heading towards a crevasse.]_**

 **Astrid: Aah! Hold on! _[They fly towards Hiccup and Toothless but Hiccup tries to get them away.]_**

Hiccup pulled his hair. "What are you doing?! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"So are you if I don't save you." Astrid retorted back.

 **Hiccup: No! Go back!**

 ** _[Astrid doesn't listen as the two glide over next to them. She reaches her hand out towards him and he grabs it. Astrid tries to pull him up onto her dragon, but it was too late as they all fall down into the crevasse screaming as the screen blacks out.]_**

The village was dead silent, wondering anxiously to see if the teens and their dragons made it. Stoick was as white as the snow on the screen.

 **Hiccup: [SHIVERING]**

 **Astrid: [GROANS]**

 **Hiccup: Astrid?**

 **Astrid: Over here. Hiccup, I'm freezing.**

 **Hiccup: Come here. Where are the dragons? _[Suddenly, Toothless roars as a flash of purple from his plasma blast lights up the snow covered ceiling, showing the dragons above the two hugging teens for a moment before fading.]_ Toothless?**

 ** _[Another burst of light from Stormfly's flames lights the ceiling as she squawks.]_**

 **Astrid: Stormfly?**

 ** _[The two dragons shoot at the ceiling a couple more times before finally creating a hole and sunlight shines in, showing the dragons surrounding the hugging teens with their wings as a makeshift shield from the snow.]_**

 **Hiccup: Whoa.**

 **Astrid: Yeah.**

 **Hiccup: I see daylight!**

 ** _[The dragons shoot up one more time to make sure they got all of the snow out of the way and look down at the teens in concern as they stare in awe at what the dragons did. Toothless purrs at them.]_**

 **Astrid: We're gonna get out of here.**

The villagers all sigh in relief, knowing that they're okay.

 **Hiccup: Look what they did. _[The two purr and squawk at them.]_**

 **Astrid: They saved our lives. _[They turn to the other but realizing they were still hugging each other, jump back in surprise; they immediately scoot away with embarrassed looks, awkwardly looking away.]_ Oh.**

Said two teens blush crimson and scoot away from each other, looking away.

"Awkward…" the twins chuckled and Fishlegs giggled while Snotlout growled jealously.

 **Hiccup: Um, uh…**

 **Astrid: Um…**

 **Hiccup: What's—uh, so…**

 **Astrid: [CLEARS THROAT]**

 **Hiccup: So we're good now?**

 **Astrid: Ha. G-good as new. _[She punches his arm to get the awkwardness out of the way.]_**

 **Hiccup: Ow!**

Stoick and the rest of the villagers laugh fondly at the sight of the two embarrassed teens, on-screen and off-screen. Some of the Viking women sigh as they remember their younger years and having their first crush. Gobber sighed. "Ah, young love." The two riders blushed more as they scooted away from the other more. Hiccup coughed awkwardly into his hand while Astrid brushed her bangs away.

 ** _[The dragons crooned at them questionably as the scene fades back to the farm where Bucket and Mulch are off to the side as they watch Gobber inspect a yak from under it with Stoick standing there watching him. A Monstrous Nightmare in the background.]_**

 **Gobber: Ah, uh-huh. Uh-huh, there it is, mm-hmm. [YAK MOOING] Just what I thought. _[He wheels out from under it and stands up.]_ She's not giving milk. None of 'em are.**

 **Stoick: [SIGHS] We know that, Gobber. We want to know why.**

"What other reason is there, Stoick?" Asked Gobber.

 **Gobber: This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean, ornery, ate everything in sight. The goat was so scared of her; she couldn't give milk.**

 **Stoick: So…what are you saying, Gobber?**

"He's saying that his mother was hideous?" asked Tuffnut. Everyone stared at him.

 **Gobber: Mothers and goats don't mix. Same with farm animals and dragons. We stopped fighting the dragons, so now they're around ALL the time. The animals are spooked. _[Just as he said that, the Nightmare flies away, causing the yaks and sheep to run away as they moo and bleat. Three sheep stand stock still before fainting on their sides one by one.]_ Like I said. Spooked.**

"Déjà vu…" muttered Snotlout as the children laughed.

 **Bucket: [GRUNTING] _[The two turn around to see Bucket groaning in pain as he wobbles around, holding his creaking bucket on his head.]_**

 **Mulch: Uh-oh. Your bucket's not tightening up on you, is it?**

"No, my buckets not tightening up." said Bucket.

"But it will there." Mulch said as he pointed at the screen.

"Who's there? Are you there?" Mulch groans and shakes his head.

 **Bucket: No, I'm just…FIIIIIIIINE! _[He collapses onto the ground in pain as his bucket creaks. Mulch goes over to him and kneels down before facing the other two.]_**

"This reminds me of the Blizzard of Olaf…" said Mulch, earning groans from the entire village.

 **Mulch: Well, whenever his Bucket gets tight, it means a storm is coming.**

"What? That's insane. There's no way a person can predict weather with a bucket." Snotlout scoffed. Hiccup thought otherwise.

"Well…technically you're not wrong on that, but you're not right either. It's probably not the bucket that's predicting the weather, it's gotta be Bucket's injury." The teens stare at him confused.

"What do you mean 'injury?'" questioned Astrid.

"Well, Bucket had an injury when a dragon cracked his skull. The healed injury under his bucket is probably swelling under it, causing the bucket to tighten around his swelling head. It's probably swelling because of the air and winds changing in the weather, an indicator of letting Bucket know that there is a storm approaching."

"Ah, of course. That makes sense." Said Fishlegs, the others still looking confused.

"And you know this how, Hiccup?" Astrid inquired. Hiccup shrugged.

"It's the same thing with my leg. Whenever it throbs, it let's me know when rain is coming or when something bad is going to happen."

"What?! Hiccup, why didn't you tell me this?" Stoick demanded, hearing this for the first time. Hiccup rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I…didn't want you to worry. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal and even if I told you, there's nothing you could've done anyway."

Stoick frowned. "Even so, you should've at least told me when it first happened. I'm your father, Hiccup, so of course I would worry."

"I know, Dad. But you never lost a limb, so I went to Gobber about this since he lost two." Stoick turned and glared at his friend, wondering what was his excuse for not telling him about this as well.

Gobber held up his hand and hook. "The boy's still adjusting to the prosthetic, of course I told him what was wrong so he wouldn't be scared. He needed someone that had been through the experience." Stoick sighed sadly. Yet another thing that he couldn't do for his son. Hiccup stood up and put a comforting hand on his father.

"Dad, come on. Look, the next time I have problems, I'll come to you first. I promise." Stoick gave him a small smile and nodded.

 **Bucket: [STRAINS] No storm. Everything's fine. _[Stoick and Gobber raise brows and turn to each other, confused.]_**

 **Mulch: Bucket…**

 **Bucket: I don't want there to be a storm! If lighting strikes my bucket, I could end up less intelligent. [SCREAMS] OW![MOANING] _[Mulch feels Bucket's bucket and backs away in surprise.]_**

"Less intelligent than he already is?" Snotlout muttered and Hiccup elbowed his side.

 **Mulch: Oh-ho-ho. That's one tight bucket. _[He taps it with his hook.]_ And the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm.**

 **Stoick: But that's crazy. Storms don't hit this early in the season.**

 **Gobber: And besides, who ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket? Heh, that's what chicken bones and goose feet are for.**

"You know, I never really believed in that way of predicting the weather. No offense, Gothi." Hiccup quickly said. Gothi shrugged.

 **Mulch: If you recall, that bucket of his predicted the Blizzard of Olaf.**

"See?!" Said Mulch.

 **Bucket: That was a bad one. It took us a week just to dig Mildew out. [MOANS]**

 **Mulch: And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered. _Trust_ the bucket, Stoick.**

Mildew scoffed indignantly and walked over to the tables where the food was, tired of all this "dragon talk".

 **Stoick: You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion. _[The two walk away as the scene then cuts to Gothi's hut.]_ Gothi, I've come for your council. Is there going to be a storm? _[Gothi puts down the sandbags she was carrying and begins writing in the sand with her staff.]_ What's she saying, Gobber?**

 **Gobber: She says, "What do _you_ think?" …Huh? _[They look at each other confused before looking back at her questionably. Gothi sighs before pointing at her hut. They turn around to see it already barricaded and bolted down.]_**

 **Both: Ah…**

Gothi shook her head in annoyance.

 **Stoick: How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones o-or the goose feet? _[She writes in the sand again and Gobber reads it.]_**

 **Gobber: Uh-huh, uh-huh, yep. She says she could hear Bucket screaming from way up here.**

 ** _[The two get astonished looks as the scene cuts to the old catapult where the teens are hanging out again as Hiccup and Astrid recount to them what happened.]_**

 **Hiccup: And then the dragons used their wings to block the snow.**

 **Fishlegs: I've never heard of anything like that. Not even in the book of dragons.**

Fishlegs squealed in amazement at this new knowledge, Hiccup already writing down in his notebook.

 **Astrid: I know! It was incredible. It's as if their protective instincts just _kicked_ in.**

 **Hiccup: Who'd believe it? The dragons we fought for years came to our rescue.**

"Question?" Snotlout raised his hand.

Hiccup sighed. "Yes, Snotlout. What is it?"

"If you're saying that your leg tells you that rain is coming or when bad things happen, how come your leg didn't tell you that a storm is coming?" Hiccup blinked at this and hummed in thought.

"I…guess I must have thought my leg was warning me about the avalanche instead of the storm. It's probably still throbbing right now, but I guess I must have thought of it as the aftereffects of the avalanche."

 **Astrid: Yeah, if it weren't for them, we would have frozen to death. _[Toothless croons.]_**

 **Fishlegs: You know what, you could've used your own bodies to keep each other warm. _[At this, the two looked up, turning their heads to each other at the memory and immediately scooted away from the other, avoiding eye contact.]_**

Along with their off-screen selves as they turned away and blushed red. The villagers chuckled at this.

 **Astrid: Ha, um…**

 **Hiccup: Who would do that?**

 **Astrid: That's crazy.**

 **Snotlout: Hey, Astrid. If you're still cold… _[He held out his arms and made a smooch sound.]_**

Astrid groaned in disgust.

 ** _[Astrid gave him an unamused look before slamming her elbow onto the catapult, causing the launcher to go down a little and knocking snow off. The snow landed and covered Snotlout completely.]_**

 **Snotlout: [MUFFLED] Hey! _[Hiccup and Astrid grin in amusement.]_**

The teens laughed.

"Really, Astrid?! What happened to us?" cried Snotlout.

"There was never an 'us', Snotlout." Said Astrid. Snotlout grumbled under his breath and gave his cousin a glare.

 **Tuffnut: Hey, Hiccup… _[They turn to see the twins on the bridge that leads to the catapult with smirks on their faces.]_ Your father's looking for you.**

 **Ruffnut: He looked angry.**

 **Hiccup: He's looked angry since the day I was born, _[He stands up and walks over to Toothless who was already leaning down for him to get on and purrs and grunts when he's near.]_ but I'm sure there's no connection. _[Hiccup mounts on and the two take off.]_**

Gobber and Spitelout laughed while Hiccup coughed into his hand sheepishly, his father staring him down questionably. Did Hiccup really think that he was angry? Stoick immediately relaxed his shoulders and changed his stern look instantly.

 ** _[Scene: Haddock Residence.]_**

 ** _[The scene cuts to inside the Haddock household where the two and Gobber are watching the chief pace around the room.]_**

 **Stoick: With a bad storm coming, we could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months.**

 **Hiccup: But it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter. Devastating winter isn't due for another month.**

Most of the village chuckled. The boy sure knew his seasons well.

 **Stoick: Not according to Gothi.**

 **Hiccup: But what am I supposed to do? I can't control the weather.**

"Sure you can." Said Tuffnut.

"You're such an idiot." Ruffnut scoffed.

"Oh, yeah? Well— "

"Guys…" Hiccup warned and they begrudgingly stopped.

 **Stoick: No, but you can control dragons. If they don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have any provisions to live on.**

"…Or he could do that." Said Ruffnut.

"Eh…less exciting." Tuffnut sighed.

 ** _[The door then creaks open and thuds against the wall as Bucket and Mulch come in with a bucket in hand, Bucket closing the door behind them.]_**

 **Stoick: Ah, any luck? _[He grabs the bucket and tilts it up, but nothing comes out.]_**

 **Mulch: Not a drop. And this is after yanking on that poor yak for three hours.**

"Yikes…" Said Fishlegs.

 ** _[Silence takes place as they all turned to Hiccup whose eyes widens and he turns to Toothless who croons questionably to him. Hiccup backs up and holds Toothless' head.]_**

 **Hiccup: But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. I mean, they don't even eat farm animals. They eat fish.**

"Lots of fish…" Hiccup added as he watched Toothless eat a whole basket of fish in under ten minutes flat.

 **Gobber: True. But they're huge, they breathe fire. And now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them.**

 **Stoick: Here's where you jump in and say, "I'll fix this."**

 **Hiccup: Okay, but how long do I have before the storm hits?**

 **Mulch: About a week.**

 **Hiccup: No problem. More than enough time.**

 **Bucket: [GROANS]**

 **Mulch: Correction. Three days, six hours.**

"Perfect." Gobber deadpanned.

 **Hiccup: Uh, okay, less time…might be more of a problem.**

 ** _[Scene: Academy.]_**

 ** _[The scene then fades to black as it time skips, showing Berk as the skies darken and turns to black. Thunder rumbles and winds blow harshly as waves crash. Then it cuts to the Academy where Hiccup and Astrid are trying to coax and push a terrified yak towards the same wild dragons from before, the Deadly Nadder and the Monstrous Nightmare. The rest of the teens and the dragons, along with the rest of the farm animals watch from the sidelines.]_**

 **Hiccup: [YAKS MOOING] Come on, big boy. You can do it. [YAKS MOOING] [GRUNTS] Come on. [YAK MOOS] [GRUNTS] _[Hiccup continues to pull on the yak's horns and snout as the dragons watch them with interest.]_ You'll really like them if you get to know them.**

 **Astrid: The dragons look scary, but they're just big, scaly reptiles.**

"Sure…" Snotlout rolled his eyes.

 **Tuffnut: Just like Snotlout. [CHUCKLES] _[Snotlout glares at him and grabs him by the shirt with his fist raised, but stops and looks him up and down in confusion.]_**

 **Snotlout: You're the guy, right?**

 **Tuffnut: [HIGH-PITCHED VOICE] No.**

"Okay, I do NOT sound like that!" Ruffnut said, offended.

"Yeah. If anything, you sound like a guy." Tuffnut added and Ruffnut kicked his knee cap. "Ow! My knee cap. That's knew, I like it."

 ** _[The dragons roar at each other, causing the yak to moo in fear as it runs away to the other side of the Academy, making the rest of the yaks and the chickens to move out of the away of the charging yak. The two sigh tiredly.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Okay, what if we looked at this from an animal's perspective? _[He then goes on all fours and crawls towards the wild dragons who watch him curiously.]_ Oh, hello, Mr. Dragon. I'm just a little sheep here, walking, doing sheep things. _[He then imitates sheep bleats; the sheep looking unimpressed. Fishlegs looks over at the sheep.]_ Now, he doesn't really seem so big and— _[But when he turns back to the dragons, the Nightmare had got in his face and roared.]_ Whoa! _[The teen whimpers as he scampers away in fright, still on fours, and cowers under Meatlug.]_ Sorry, but I'm siding with the sheep on this one.**

The teens laugh while Fishlegs blushes in embarrassment.

 **Hiccup: Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore. _[The lamb tried to walk away, but Hiccup just grabs it and puts it back with the rest of its group before directing them towards the dragons who look at them curiously as the sheep cower at them in fear.]_**

 **Hiccup: Okay, there you go, boys. Over here. And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them they have no-thing to fear— _[But he spoke too soon, as the Nightmare that was sniffing the sheep sneezed fire at them, causing them to run away and the little lamb to catch on fire as they bleat. Hiccup yelps as he and Astrid run over to the little sheep and put out the fire.]_**

 **Hiccup: Ohhhh, a-a-at this rate, we'll never get any milk or eggs.**

 ** _[Scene: Food Storehouse.]_**

 ** _[The scene cuts to the skies, showing the clouds darkening further as the wind howls loudly. Then it closes in on Stoick and Gobber at the food storehouse as they barricade it with boards.]_**

The villagers look on at the screen worriedly, seeing how bad the storm is and wonder if they'll ever be able to have any food left to survive.

 **Stoick: [GROANS] Just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stock the food storehouse. _[Stoick grabs a board and holds it against the doors.]_ If this storm is as bad as we think it is, we're never gonna survive.**

 **Gobber: Not with this inventory. _[He hands him a hammer.]_**

 **Stoick: We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks. _[He begins hammering the board down.]_**

"I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big, woolly beast that sleeps in it's own dung." Gobber said at the same time as his on-screen character.

 **Gobber: I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big, woolly beast that sleeps in its own dung.**

Some of the villagers chuckled at the exact same wording.

 **Stoick: Well, luckily our fate isn't in their hands. It's in my son's.**

"Oh, like that's— "Spitelout started, but stopped when Stoick sent his brother a death glare, "…fine." He muttered in defeat.

 ** _[Scene: Academy.]_**

 ** _[The scene cuts back to the Academy in utter chaos where all the animals are shrieking and panicking all at once, Hiccup almost being run over by yaks a couple times.]_**

 **Hiccup: Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons…are afraid of things too. _[The teens gave him blank and confused looks.]_**

 **Astrid: Remember Magnus the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy.**

Fishlegs shivers along with his on-screen self.

 **Fishlegs: [SHIVERS]**

 **Astrid: I was afraid of him until I learned that _he_ was afraid of the dark.**

"Like Tuffnut." Ruffnut laughed. "Ow!" Tuffnut punched her arm.

 **Tuffnut: So during the day, merciless.**

 **Ruffnut: And during the night, Tuffnut.**

 **Tuffnut: Unh! _[Tuffnut glared and punched her arm.]_**

 **Ruffnut: Ow!**

 **Tuffnut: Hey! That's a real problem.**

"See? Even you agree!" Ruff boasted.

 **Astrid: I'm just saying, knowing he was afraid of something made him less scary to me.**

 **Hiccup: Yes, _[Hiccup walks over to a basket and grabs two eels.]_ so let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things too. _[He then walks over to the dragons and holds up the eels to them, causing them to shriek and roar in terror as they recoil from the hissing eels. The yaks watch in interest and moo to each other.]_**

The dragons in the hall screech and back away from the screen.

 **Astrid: _* I think it's working. *_**

 ** _[But she spoke too soon as one of the eels slips out of Hiccup's grip. It slithers and hisses towards the Nightmare who roars and backs away in terror, causing it to accidentally smack its tail into a sheep. The sheep bleats as it was sent flying across the Academy and smacks into the wall with a splat.]_**

The Vikings wince.

 ** _[Hiccup watches and groans in exasperation before shaking and burying his head in his hands as the dragon looks around sheepishly at what it did. Astrid walks over and puts an assuring hand on the distressed boy's back.]_**

 **Astrid: Don't worry.**

 **Hiccup: Worry? I'm not-not worried. Do I look worried?**

"Yes." Astrid answered.

 ** _[Scene: Outside the Great Hall.]_**

 ** _[The scene cuts as thunder rumbles and lightning strikes the sky, the wind howling ferociously. Then it shows the villagers carrying provisions up the stairs towards the Great Hall, the chief and blacksmith directing them inside from the top.]_**

 **Stoick: Bring in everything you need. We don't know how long we'll need to be hunkered down. _[Walking up the flight of stairs, Mulch drags up a groaning Bucket in a wheelbarrow up the stairs.]_ How's Bucket doing?**

 **Mulch: Look at him. He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride.**

 **Bucket: [WHIMPERING] _[Stoick and Gobber look up at the sky as it continues to rumble and flash, some of the villagers panicking a little.]_ [GROANS]**

 **Stoick: Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket. You and Gobber go find the kids and bring them here. _[The two nod and walk off as Bucket continues to whimper in pain.]_**

 ** _[Scene: Academy.]_**

 ** _[The scene cuts back to the Academy where all the animals shriek and run amuck, a Nightmare chasing them as the teens scramble to get them all under control.]_**

 **Snotlout: Aah! Where are you going? Hey!**

"Away from you." Hiccup retorted.

 **Astrid: Hey! Calm down. _[She puts a hand on the Nightmare's snout and gently pushes the dragon back next to the Nadder while Hiccup gathers the chickens in his arms.]_ Get back over here. _[Hiccup walks over, the chickens squirming in his arms.]_**

 **Hiccup: You know what I'm learning from this? Chickens are really, well, chicken.**

Gobber gasped. "No! Really?!" Hiccup turned around and childishly stuck his tongue out at him. Gobber returned the favor.

 **Fishlegs: What if we showed them how much they have in common with the dragons? _[The two stare at him, not sure what he means exactly.]_ They both lay eggs, right? A Terrible Terror laid one last week.**

 ** _[Fishlegs grabbed a green Terrible Terror egg, which was as big as his head, and gently set it down in front of the chickens.]_**

"Yeesh, that came out of a Terrible Terror?" Snotlout cringed.

 ** _[The chickens clucked curiously at the large egg and waddled over to it, one jumped up and sat on it while the rest of her friends inspected it. The chicken that was roosting on it wobbled around a bit as she got comfortable, testing the egg. The two smiled at the sight.]_**

 **Hiccup: All right, see? An egg's an egg, right, ladies?**

 ** _[The chickens continued inspecting the egg when suddenly, a crack was heard as the egg started to hatch and glow lava red before exploding in a burst of fire and lava, causing the chickens to shriek as they were blown away by the force of the explosion. Everyone backs away and shields their faces from the lava.]_**

 **Snotlout: Whoa, whoa, whoa!**

 **Tuffnut: Ah!**

 **Hiccup: Until it explodes.**

Tuffnut laughed. "Hey Astrid, remember that video how on Snoggletog—YOWCH! Owowowow!" He cried when Astrid pinched him.

 ** _[A yak ran in terror right as Gobber and Mulch walked in the Academy, snow falling gently.]_**

 **Gobber: Everybody out. The storm is here! _[Gobber and Mulch began to gather the animals and herd them towards the entrance along with the dragons.]_**

 **Hiccup: Uh, w-wait, we haven't made any progress with the animals. _[Gobber grabs a chicken from the gate of one the cages and walks towards him as every minute passing, more snow falls.]_**

 **Gobber: Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall.**

 **Hiccup: Take the others. I need to stay and keep working with the animals. They're still afraid.**

 **Gobber: You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken. We've got to get the animals in the barn!**

 ** _[Scene: The Barn]_**

 ** _[Lightning and thunder strike as the scene shows a completely snowed in barn. Wind howling as the blizzard gets worse.]_**

 **Gobber: So much for the barn.**

The teens burst out laughing. "What?" Gobber asked.

"Your facial expression was just priceless!" Ruffnut got out as she and her brother leaned against each other.

"For once, sis…I completely agree." Said Tuffnut.

 **Mulch: There's no other place to hold them!**

 **Hiccup: THE GREAT HALL!**

 **Mulch: So, we're going to have the dragons and the animals under the same roof? Ha. We know that won't work.**

"No, it will not." Said Mulch.

 **Hiccup: We have no choice. Let's go.**

 ** _[Everyone began herding the animals down the mountain as they head towards the village, the teens making sure that the animals stayed together as their dragons followed them.]_**

 **Gobber: All right, keep up. Shepherd them.**

 **Astrid: THIS WAY!**

 **Fishlegs: Come on, come on! Let's go! Oh, this way, guys!**

 **Gobber: Grab 'em!**

 ** _[Suddenly, lightning struck a tree, causing it to timber. Stormfly, who was right in the tree's path, chirped and screeched in surprise as her spines extended. In the process, she accidentally swung her tail in Hookfang's face who was right behind her, causing him to roar in pain and flame up, which scared the animals and made them flee in terror as he shot fire over their heads, making them scatter. Yaks mooed and sheep bleated as they ran away from the rampaging Nightmare.]_**

 **Snotlout: Hey, I've got this under control. _[Snotlout spread his arms and legs out in a stance, but a yak just made him go flying over it as it stampeded through him, followed by more as they trampled him.]_ WHOA! OW! OW! OW! Oh-ho, ow. Okay, everything hurts.**

"Look who's the 'strong' and 'powerful' Viking now." Astrid taunted.

 ** _[The animals continued to scatter in a panic. Two yaks brushed by Fishlegs, causing him to spin in circles and fall to the ground. Then he grunted as sheep trampled him with Ruffnut chasing after them as she stepped on the teen as well. A chicken then fluttered up into her face, making her go blind.]_**

"That's a good look for you, sis." Tuffnut snickered.

 ** _[Hiccup tries to catch a sheep by pouncing but misses as it got away. He groans as he watches all the animals run away towards the forest, the snow covering them like camouflage. Hiccup frowns before running to Toothless.]_**

 **Gobber: Where are you going?**

 **Hiccup: I'm going after them!**

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "I don't like where this is going…"

 **Gobber: Forget it, Hiccup! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!**

 **Hiccup: With Toothless, I can. I have to try. _[He mounts up onto Toothless.]_ If I don't, we starve to death.**

 **Gobber: No, your father would kill me if I left you out here. _[Gobber runs over to try and stop him, but was too late as Hiccup and Toothless already took off in the direction the animals went.]_**

 **Hiccup: Sorry, Gobber.**

 **Gobber: Hiccup, come back here! Astrid, will you talk some sense— _[He turns to face her, but finds her already mounting onto Stormfly along with the rest of the teens.]_ Uh, no. No, not you too! _[She takes off after Hiccup, the rest following her as well.]_ ASTRID! You're not going with—Ah! GET BACK HERE, ALL OF YOU! _[They all don't listen as they all take off towards the forest, Gobber staring after them flabbergasted as the scene fades to black.]_**

"Ha ha, awk- "

"Don't say it." Gobber growled.

 ** _[Scene: The Great Hall.]_**

 ** _[The scene starts back up in front of the Great Hall as the storm rages on, the wind howling in a flurry of snow. Then it cuts to all the villagers inside as they gather around the fire pit to keep warm, all muttering and saying how cold and scared they were. The torch flames flutter as the doors to the Great Hall open from the harsh winds.]_**

 **Stoick: Move those tables against the doors! _[Two Vikings grab a couple tables and held them against the doors. Suddenly, Gobber barged in looking frantic as he ran towards the chief.]_**

 **Gobber: Stoick, the barns been destroyed! The animals have scattered.**

 **Stoick: Where's Hiccup and the others?**

 **Gobber: I tried to stop him, Stoick. They went after the animals. _[Stoick frowned as he made his way towards the door, Gobber following as Mulch came in with two yaks.]_**

 **Mulch: I caught these two. I figured at least with these, we'd be able to start a new herd. [YAKS MOOING]**

 **Gobber: You might want to take another look, Mulch. _[Mulch looked under the yaks as the two men walked out the doors.]_**

 **Mulch: Oh, uh, never mind, boys. _[He walked in as the two men at the doors closed them.]_**

Gustav frowned in confusion and looked up at his mother. "Mommy, what does he mean by that?" he asked. The teens, who were nearby the mother and Gustav, and some young adults snickered.

His mother's eyes widened and smiled nervously. "Well, uh, Gustav…you see, um…O-oh look! It's Hiccup!" she pointed to the screen, changing the subject quickly. Luckily for her, Gustav fell for it and turned back to the screen excitedly. She sighed in relief, glad she wouldn't have to explain…certain things. The teens snickered again.

 ** _[The scene cuts back to the others as they fly through the forest, the skies dark and the snow blinding as the blizzard raged on with the wind near deafening. Toothless roars as he fires a blinding plasma blast to light the way with the others following behind.]_**

 **Hiccup: YOU FIND AS MANY AS YOU CAN! We'll herd them back to the Great Hall.**

 **Fishlegs: Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat.**

 **Tuffnut: Check this out. _[He smacks the side of his face hard, making Ruffnut grin, but it fell at his next words.]_ I'm so cold, I can't feel my face! _[She then smacks him really hard, causing his jaw to become lopsided.]_ Didn't feel it.**

The teens, minus the twins, wince at the sight of his jaw. "That takes all the fun out of it!" Ruffnut huffed.

 **Ruffnut: That takes all the fun out of it.**

 ** _[The teens continue flying, Hiccup and Toothless leading, when they finally came across the animals.]_**

 **Hiccup: There they are. Come on! _[They then fly down towards the animals.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Yaks to the left!**

 **Snotlout: Chickens to the right! _[Snotlout and Hookfang fly past the two, making them spin in circles as they fly down towards the chickens.]_ Hey, I'm flying here! _[He gets to where the chickens are running and tries to herd them.]_ Chickens, over here! Follow me this way, come on! _[Suddenly, Hookfang's eyes widen as he begins to fly up.]_ Wait, where are you going? _[Snotlout looks up from looking at his dragon and screams as a tree comes up. Hookfang dodges it in time as he flies erratically. Fishlegs and Astrid fly over to where the sheep are running and chase them.]_**

 **Fishlegs: SHEEP! HEY, SHEEP! THIS WAY! BAA! BAA! BAA! Hey, it's working! _[He continues to imitate bleats as Meatlug flies low to the ground chasing them, but they flew too close to the ground as they suddenly get stuck between a fallen tree and the ground with a thump. Fishlegs makes a miserable bleat as Astrid continues chase.]_**

 **Astrid: I got them! Now! _[Stormfly shoots out her spines, caging the sheep in as they bleat.]_ Gotcha! _[Suddenly, Hookfang and Snotlout swoop down and knock down the makeshift cage, causing the sheep to escape as the two continue flying erratically.]_**

 **Snotlout: AAH! [SCREAMS] WHOA! WHOA!**

 **Astrid: Snotlout, what are you doing? You're all over the place.**

"As usual…" Astrid grumbles.

 **Snotlout: YOU TRY HERDING CHICKENS WITH A DRAGON THAT DOESN'T LISTEN TO YOU! WHOA!**

Hookfang snorts indignantly and smokes Snotlout's helmet again. Snotlout screamed as he ran to the nearest water supply, dunking his head. Spitelout face-palmed in embarrassment.

 ** _[Astrid then looks out in the blinding blizzard and sees three sheep.]_**

 **Astrid: HICCUP! STRAY SHEEP!**

 ** _[Hiccup and Toothless fly up the mountain where the sheep are. The sheep turn a corner on a ledge, but the lamb slips and falls to the ground with a bleat. It lands but then slides down the side and falls over a cliff. It bleats in terror when it sees the ground, but when it was about to hit the bottom, Toothless swoops in and catches it in time. The lamb, who had its eyes closed, slowly opens them and looks up at Toothless. Toothless looks at the lamb in its arms and croons with a smile as he sets the lamb down. The lamb bleats as it looks up at the dragon in confusion.]_**

 **Hiccup: Good job, bud. _[The lamb's friends then come over to it's side and look up at the dragon in astonishment. Astrid and Stormfly then appear in front of the two through the snow.]_**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, the storm is getting worse. I can't see anything.**

 **Hiccup: Come on, bud, give us some light. _[Toothless turned in the air and shot a plasma blast in the distance, showing two forms. Hiccup pointed in that direction.]_ Stray yaks, 12 o' clock!**

 **Tuffnut: I SEE THEM, AND THEY ARE HUGE! _[The twins and their dragon flew towards the two forms. Barf and Belch extended their talons and grabbed the "yaks" before flying back. Said "yaks" let out a grunt when they were grabbed.]_ I got the yaks.**

Fishlegs raised a brow. "Uh…I don't think those are yaks…"

 **Stoick: PUT ME DOWN! _[The twins looked down and found out that the yaks were the chief and the blacksmith, Stoick looking up at them angrily.]_ Right. Now!**

"Yep, I was right."

 ** _[Ruffnut and Tuffnut turned to each other and shrugged before letting Barf and Belch drop them to the ground. Stoick landed on his feet whereas Gobber face planted next to a yak.]_**

 **Gobber: Do I look like a yak to you? _[His argument was moot though as he got up and took a very yak-like stance-which didn't do him any justice-as the yak glanced at him before grunting a moo and walked away, Gobber looking after it and making an "oh" face.]_**

The entire hall howled with laughter. Gobber pouted.

 ** _[The twins turned to each other from looking at Gobber and nodded in agreement that he did. Hiccup then lands Toothless in front of them and dismounts before walking up to them; the others landing as well.]_**

 **Stoick: You shouldn't be out here, Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Dad…I'm sorry I let you down.**

"It's not your fault, son. You tried your best, and that's all I can ask for." Said Stoick.

"Thanks, Dad." Said Hiccup as they smiled at each other.

"Doh, of course it's his fault!" Mildew yelled out.

"And the moment is gone…" they all turned to the cranky, old man who scowled at Hiccup.

"If it weren't for those dragons of his, we wouldn't be left starving in the future!" Suddenly, a plasma blast shot right above his head, causing him to yelp in fright and duck. Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head in a job well done.

 **Stoick: It's not your fault, son. I'm taking you back.**

 **Gobber: Which way?**

 **Stoick: Follow our tracks. _[He gestures in the direction they came from, but all they see is a vast snowy area, the wind blowing harshly.]_**

"So much for that plan…" Hiccup chuckled.

 **Gobber: …So much for that idea.**

 **Fishlegs: Sir, what do we do now?**

 ** _[The teens all begin to shiver and rub their arms, finally realizing how cold they were after all the adrenaline wore off and how long they've been out. Stoick and Gobber look at all of them in concern.]_**

 **Stoick: Everyone, come together. _[Everyone gathers and huddle together as they try to keep warm.]_**

All the villagers stared at the screen worriedly, hoping and praying to the gods that they would be safe.

 ** _[Toothless croons softly from where he was laying along with the rest of the dragons, but then looks up and sees everyone huddled together and freezing. He gets to his feet and growls to the dragons, who lift their heads and respond to his growl as they also get to their feet. Hiccup looks up from staring at the ground and turns to see the dragons who are making their way towards them. Everyone else also notice and look up to see the dragons surrounding them as they spread their wings, making a makeshift barrier from the wind and snow. Everyone stares at them in awe and astonishment.]_**

As well as all the villagers as they stare at the screen in awe.

"Wow."

"Amazing."

"This is incredible!"

Hiccup scratched Toothless under his chin. "You never cease to amaze me, bud." Toothless purrs and licks his cheek.

 **Stoick: What are they doing?**

 **Hiccup: They're protecting us.**

 **Astrid: It's their natural instinct.**

 ** _[Hiccup and Astrid smile at each other at the memory while the rest still stare in awe. The dragons, except Toothless, then breathed fire on the ground as they created a circle of warmth, warming everyone up instantly.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Ooh.**

 ** _[Suddenly, Toothless hears bleating and his ear rears up before turning to see the sheep huddling from the cold as well. Toothless then separates from the group and runs towards the sheep; two of them running away when he gets close while the youngest one tenses and closes his eyes with a scared bleat. When nothing happens, the lamb looks up to see the dragon giving him a warm look. Toothless then nudges the lamb forward with his head and gestures with a croon towards the group. The sheep bleats and looks over to the Vikings and dragons who are watching them. Toothless gives a purr of encouragement at the sheep, telling it to go to them. Finally, the lamb slowly and hesitantly walks towards the group and Toothless growls happily before running ahead and stops next to them. The lamb looks up at all the dragons who are giving it comforting and warm smiles. Then it bleats to the others, telling them that it's safe before walking up to the Vikings who smile down at the young, brave lamb. Soon enough, the rest of the sheep follow their comrade and into the dragon barrier, the other animals following suit as they walk up to them. The chickens huddle with the sheep while the yaks huddled with the twins who look at them in bemusement. Everyone else smiles in amazement as the young lamb walks up and lays where Toothless is with a content bleat.]_**

 **Stoick: Your dragons are really something, son.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, they are.**

"They really are." Hiccup added.

 ** _[Toothless lifted his head and shot a plasma blast into the sky, the dragons following suit before the screen fades to white. The scene shows the next morning where the storm had completely stopped, the dragons all covered in snow from the neck up, leaving a hole at the top. The snow falls off the dragons as it shows everyone completely safe. Stoick and Hiccup look out to see the sunrise before turning to each other and smiling at one another.]_**

 ** _[Scene: The Great Hall.]_**

 ** _[The scene then cuts to everyone walking up the steps to the Great Hall, each carrying a sheep along with the dragons and a few chickens. The doors open as they all walk inside as all the villagers cheer in relief, glad that they are all safe.]_**

 **Mulch: They're back, and they're all right!**

 **Bucket: And the animals are all right too.**

 **Mulch: Uh-oh, _[He nudges Bucket's side.]_ here come the dragons. _[Hookfang roars and lowers enough for the lamb and its friends to jump off his back. Everyone awes at the sight.]_ Will you look at that!**

 **Astrid: Hey, everyone! _[Astrid turns to the door where Hiccup and Stoick walk in with a couple of yaks, Hiccup carrying a chicken and an egg.]_**

 **Hiccup: The chickens are laying eggs again. [CHEERING]**

Everyone cheers at the news of the animals.

 **Bucket: I was right. Chickens do lay eggs.**

"Genius…" Snotlout deadpanned.

 ** _[Mulch smiles and nods in amusement as everyone greets the dragons and the animals back home.]_**

 ** _Hiccup: We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. [Gobber walks over to a basket of fish and tosses a couple to Barf and Belch. Hiccup looks around the room with a content smile on his face.] Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. [He turns to see a sheep walking up to Stormfly where its friend is and huddles with her as she blankets her wing over them.] All of us. [Stoick and Hiccup smile at the sight before turning to each other with happy smiles as well. They then turned around and close the doors.] Life on Berk just got a little warmer. [The screen pans out as it shows the Great Hall with a few flakes of snow falling before fading to black.]_**

The whole hall applauds and cheers at the end.

"Can you believe what those dragons did for us?" said Hiccup.

"It's incredible!"

"It's amazing!"

"Hey, look!" they turn to the screen to see a message displayed on the screen.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Have a Happy Snoggletog and Boneknapper hunting._**

"Oh, looks like we have to wait for awhile to see some more." said Gobber as the hall awes sadly at this. He gets to his feet and cracks his back. "Well, see you all when I get my memories back!" he calls before making his way towards the door. The villagers all walk out the doors as well as they talk about all the videos they just saw, the evening sun shining down on Berk as the dragons fly out towards the forest or follow their owners home. The teens make their way out with their dragons following behind.

"Man! I was hoping to watch some more TV time." Snotlout grumbles sadly.

"Well, Snotlout, we all knew it was coming sooner or later. And we have lives too, you know." Said Hiccup. "We were gonna have to live those experiences and events from the TV eventually, not wanting to damage the future and all."

"But I don't want to wait at least a month or two so we can watch some more videos! That'll take forever!"

"Not necessarily, since we won't be remembering any of this." Fishlegs clarified.

"Yeah, there you go. See? So it won't feel like forever." Said Hiccup. Snotlout still pouted though, not happy.

"Look on the bright side, we'll finally get some action around here." Tuff said excitedly.

"Yeah! Snoggletog and Boneknapper, here we come!" Ruff shouted.

"YEAH!" they both yelled and budded helmets. The others rolled their eyes.

"How do you think it will happen? Would our memories just simply vanish just like that or fade away? And do you think it will happen any minute now or tomorrow?" Astrid inquired.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Hiccup replied, unsure.

"I guess. Well, goodnight, you guys. I gotta go help with dinner." The others cringed. Astrid rolled her eyes. "Oh, calm down. I'm just helping my mom grab the ingredients. See you all tomorrow, and when we get our memories back."

"Goodnight!"

"Later!"

"See ya!"

"Goodnight, guys!" they all waved to each other as they walked back to their own houses. Toothless nudged Hiccup and gestured his head towards the sky. "All right, bud. Let's go for an evening flight." Hiccup saddled up and they flew into the sky. The next morning, nobody remembered anything that happened in the last two days. But none of them questioned it as they all just prepared for the holidays.


End file.
